Wearing Gold
by Tch0upi
Summary: Sasuke a dix-sept ans et est passionné de patin artistique. Mais rien n'est facile pour lui : entre l'équipe de hockey, sport qu'il déteste, dans laquelle il est inscrit par son père depuis son plus jeune âge, les cours, sa future carrière grandiose et l'idiot de Naruto Uzumaki qui n'arrête pas de se moquer de lui... Et si l'amour venait s'en mêler? Misère! UA. School. NaruSasu.
1. Partie I

Auteure : Tch0upi.

Titre : Wearing Gold

Disclamer : Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : K+

Couples : Naru/Sasu.

Note de l'auteure : Salut ! Voici un OS assez long que je posterai en 3 parties. C'était pour un concours pour la Saint-Valentin mais je voulais le poster pour vous ici, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Wearing Gold**

**Part I. **

* * *

Elle est dure et étincelante comme de la porcelaine. La glace. Je me vois dedans. Penché vers l'avant, mes deux genoux écorchés, je me vois dedans. Mon visage, reflétée dans la surface blanche, paraît encore plus pâle. Mes yeux noirs comme la nuit sont les repères que j'ai pour me retrouver. La nuit... Elle est au-dessus de moi aussi scintillante que la glace. Même à trois ans, la première fois que mes parents m'ont enfilé des patins, et que je me suis écroulé lourdement sur le sol gelé, en me fixant dans cette porcelaine froide, j'ai su - et pour toujours - que ma place y était.

* * *

Un gémissement m'échappe quand mon dos encaisse toute la force du choc, tandis qu'une douleur vive me traverse le corps. Je reste un instant immobile avant de me redresser. De la neige couvre mes jambes et je soupire de lassitude. Encore raté...

Au loin, un rire aigue retentit et je lève les yeux, la panique commençant à me submerger. Mais je me détends aussitôt en reconnaissant ma meilleure amie Karin. Arrivant du parc, et marchant dans la neige jusqu'à la patinoire, elle tape dans ses mains en m'adressant un sourire tendre. En la regardant, je me rends alors compte qu'il fait plutôt froid : sa chevelure, d'un roux flamboyant, qu'elle a horreur d'abîmer d'habitude, est écrasée sous un bonnet, ses mains emmitouflées dans de larges gants de laine, et elle porte une écharpe lui couvrant la bouche jusqu'au nez. Ses pommettes, seul bout de peau dévoilée, sont rouges, témoignant de la basse température. Elle n'a pas mit ses lunettes : dans quel but, après tout ? Les vitres seraient toutes givrées.

Elle s'appuie sur la bande de la patinoire et d'une main, descends son écharpe.

\- Tu t'es fait mal, p'tit coquin ? s'enquit-elle, moqueuse.  
\- Tu sais très bien que non, fis-je en roulant des yeux. Si j'étais vraiment en douleur, tu ne serais pas là à te moquer de moi...  
\- Vrai, lâche-t-elle. Je volerais à ton secours !

Je me relève sans problème et me remets à faire de longs cercles sur la longueur de la patinoire. En tombant, je me suis étiré un muscle, et une légère douleur m'élance désormais dans la cuisse. Peu importe. Après une nuit de sommeil, ça passera.

Karin reste sur place quelques instants, comme elle le fait chaque soir qu'elle vient me retrouver. Il est sûrement passé vingt-deux heures. Il est tard, personne ne traîne dans le coin - surtout quand il fait si froid. Même les gars de l'équipe de hockey ne sont pas assez courageux pour sortir leurs culs à cette température et tout le monde sait qu'ils sont friands de jouer, n'importe quelle raison est bonne pour sauter sur la patinoire - je sais personnellement que certains d'entre eux sèchent les cours parfois.

C'est justement pour cette raison que je suis là. Premièrement, l'hiver ne me dérange pas. J'ai grandi dans un royaume de neige et j'adore le vent froid sur ma peau. Et deuxièmement, à cette heure et dans ce temps, personne ne risque de me voir pratiquer mes sauts et mes figures. Il n'y a que Karin. Et elle, ça va.

Elle assiste en silence, comme à notre habitude, à ma modique prestation. Comme chaque fois, je rate mon saut en spirale et finis contre la surface dure de la glace. Je m'entends crier, ma respiration transformée en fumée blanche s'élevant dans la nuit éclairée par les grands néons. Alors que je me relève, Karin est passée de l'autre côté de la bande et me rejoint. Je la regarde, surpris, me demandant à quel moment elle a enfilé ses patins. Elle me prend les mains et essuie la neige sur mon manteau et sur mes genoux. Je siffle de douleur malgré moi quand elle appuie sur ceux ci, sans faire exprès bien entendu.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tes genoux sont en sang et te font souffrir. Mais, évidemment, toi ça ne t'arrêtera pas.  
\- Tu me connais bien alors.

Mais je ne bouge pas. Je devrais m'élancer à nouveau parce que mes progrès sont presque inexistants et qu'il faut que je fasse mieux, mais à quoi bon ? Je suis tout seul là-dedans... Bon, il y a Karin, et mes deux autres meilleurs amis. Mais j'ai tout de même souvent l'impression d'être seul. Ils sont gentils et m'encouragent, mais ils ne comprennent pas ma situation. Ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre...

Karin me sourit et je plonge dans ses yeux auburns. Elle est légèrement plus petite que moi et pourtant, elle a toujours agi comme une grande sœur. Avec ses cheveux et ses yeux hors du commun, Karin a une peau claire, un teint qui ressemble au mien. Ses yeux sont toujours pétillants, ses lèvres roses toujours luisantes d'un baume - c'est le seul maquillage qu'elle porte et ça lui va très bien, ça la rend encore plus scintillante. Elle est mignonne. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. De taille moyenne, elle a des formes où il faut et un bon caractère. En fait, même frêle comme elle est, je ferais attention à ne pas l'énerver, si je n'étais pas son ami depuis l'enfance. Elle sait faire attention à elle, elle n'a besoin de ni moi ni les deux autres garçons de notre bande pour se protéger et ce, nous l'avons appris à nos dépends.

Je souris en me remémorant la façon à laquelle j'avais présenté Suigetsu à mon amie d'enfance. Suigetsu, qui est apparu dans nos vies il y a deux ans, au début du lycée. Il était un des rares mecs à ne pas me mépriser à l'école et nous nous sommes rapidement liés d'amitié. Lui et son meilleur ami Juugo nous avait alors joints, Karin et moi. Depuis, nous étions un quatuor. Mes seuls amis, en vérité. Mais ça n'avait pas été facile au début. Du côté de Suigetsu, dès le premier jour, il avait eu le béguin pour elle. Elle, elle l'avait trouvé débile. Et Juugo, elle l'avait insulté de bête de foire. Il faut aussi dire que Juugo est très grand (il fait en fait deux têtes de plus que moi) et très musclé. Un monstre, disait-elle. Suigetsu, tombeur, avait tout de suite songé à charmer mon amie et avait vite appris à la connaître. Ce jour-là, il s'était peut-être récolté une nouvelle amie, mais un coquard, aussi.

Enfin. Depuis, nous sommes très liés, tous les quatre. Mon sourire s'affiche un peu plus sur mon visage gelé et Karin ricane tout bas.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?  
\- Rien, dis-je. Il fait froid, on devrait rentrer.  
\- Toi, qui veux rentrer ?  
\- Je m'exercerai demain. Mon couvre-feu est à vingt-trois heures.

Karin penche la tête et tire de sa poche son portable. L'écran s'allume et elle me sourit à nouveau de ce sourire moqueur. Elle lève la tête et me nargue :

\- Eh bien, dépêche-toi, tu as cinq minutes pour être chez toi.  
\- Quoi ? m'écrie-je.

Elle se met à rire et je grogne en me donnant une poussée vers le bord de la bande, près de la petite porte qui grince doucement au gré du vent. Je vais me faire tuer, c'est garanti ! Ma mère déteste quand je dépasse le couvre feu ! Je peux déjà dire adieu à mon entraînement de demain. De toute façon, je ne peux pas avoir tous les soirs de la semaine pour moi, il faut bien que je fasse mes devoirs dans tout ça...

Karin me suit et commence à enlever ses patins, se hissant sur la bande pour s'y assoir.

\- Si on se dépêche, on n'aura pas un gros retard. Et tu diras à tes parents qu'on s'est croisés et qu'on a beaucoup parlé.  
\- Ils vont me réprimander en me disant que ce n'est pas une heure pour socialiser...  
\- On peut toujours essayer. Aller, dépêches-toi ! Et n'oublie pas ton bâton.

Je regarde le bâton de hockey qui gît sur la patinoire à côté de mon sac de sport qui contient tout mon équipement. Je soupire en roulant des yeux et attrape le tout puis je suis mon amie à travers le parc pour rentrer.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il fait encore un temps glacial. Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'a le choix de se retrouver sur la patinoire. L'équipe dans laquelle je joue dispute une partie et bien qu'il souffle un vent très froid, il fait chaud ici sur le banc. Je m'assois après mon quart et respire profondément, essoufflé. J'aperçois Karin dans l'estrade, qui m'applaudit. Mes parents sont là, également, quelque part et je n'ai pas envie de croiser leurs regards. Je crains toujours de laisser transparaître mes sentiments... Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je déteste ce sport. Que je suis là pour leur faire plaisir.

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends la moitié du publique se mettre à crier. Mon équipe vient de mettre un but. Je vois notre capitaine lever les bras en l'air et nos coéquipiers se jettent sur lui pour célébrer. Il est tellement hautain, ce mec. Il regarde tout le monde de haut. Je le regarde alors qu'il patine vers le banc, cognant son poing contre ceux de nos coéquipiers qu'il croise sur son chemin. Il a une attitude exécrable. Il se croit parfait. Je le dévisage alors qu'il passe devant moi, me regardant mais ne portant pas plus attention à moi qu'un vieille rondelle brisée et abandonnée dans la neige.

Naruto Uzumaki, capitaine. Il est grand, blond et stupide. Il est très doué au hockey. Il a du talent, je lui reconnais. Il est très fort et est un athlète complet, ça, je veux bien. Mais il est arrogant. La modestie, il ne connait pas. Pas du tout. Pourtant, quand on ne le connaît pas, on pense qu'il est très gentil. Il a des yeux bleus d'apparence innocents et un sourire... un sourire magnifique. Seulement, dès qu'il se met à aboyer...

Mes pensées s'interrompent lorsque je reçois un coup solide sur l'épaule. Mon corps manque d'aller s'écraser vers l'avant contre la bande. Je me retourne, énervé, vers l'imbécile qui nous sert de capitaine.

\- Alors comment on se sent ? s'exclame-t-il.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? grogné-je.  
\- De ne pas être le héros du match, comme d'habitude.  
\- Va bouffer de l'air, Uzumaki.

Une dernière chose à son sujet : il me déteste. Il ne vit que pour me pourrir l'existence. Il a du talent, est très séduisant (enfin, à l'extérieur, hein) et tout le monde l'aime. Moi aussi, je le déteste. Il n'a jamais rien d'intelligent à dire. Une véritable petite peste.

Il rigole bruyamment à mes côtés et pose son bâton à l'horizontal sur ses genoux pour vérifier la palette. Le ruban s'est un peu déchiré quand il a marqué. Il examine le tout en fronçant les sourcils et je me perds un moment dans la contemplation de son visage. Ses traits, plus particulièrement. Sa peau est d'un magnifique teint bronzé. C'est un sportif d'hiver, mais il passe l'été à s'entraîner au soleil, c'est normal qu'il a cette peau divine.

Mais à quoi je pense ? Je détourne le regard rapidement avant qu'il ne remarque quoique ce soit. À ce moment, Suigetsu revient au banc et j'aperçois le coach me faire signe. C'est mon tour.

\- Essaie de marquer pour moi, Uchiha. Oh attends, c'est vrai, tu n'en es pas capable ! s'esclaffe le crétin de service dans mon dos.

Je retiens une réplique et Suigetsu me lance un regard compréhensif en me tapotant l'épaule. Il s'assoit et je m'élance sur la patinoire. Je déteste ce sport. Je patine jusqu'au centre où l'arbitre est sur le point de faire la mise en jeu. Une fois la rondelle lancée sur la glace, mes coéquipiers s'élancent et patinent à toute vitesse jusqu'au but adverse. Je les suis sans problème : j'ai beau ne pas aimer ce jeu, j'ai un avantage certain sur chacun de mes coéquipiers et adversaires, je patine plus vite et mieux qu'eux. Le patin, c'est la base de ce sport, mais c'est aussi le sport que je rêve de faire. Le patin artistique est ma passion à moi. Les figures, les sauts, les amplettes. Les mouvements, la danse sur la glace. C'est un art, et c'est magnifique à regarder. Quand j'étais petit, j'adorais la danse et le patin. C'est mon frère qui m'a proposé de réunir les deux et depuis, je ne veux plus penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Un jour, je me vois faire les olympiques.

Mais bon, après un moment de rêverie, je reviens toujours sur terre en me rappelant que mes parents n'adhèrent absolument pas. Mon père m'a toujours dit que ce sport, c'était... pour les filles. Bien sûr, il y a des hommes qui en font, c'est ce que je répliquais, mais pour mon père, un homme qui s'adonne à ce sport, c'est méprisable et pas très masculin. Alors, il m'a fait inscrire dans une équipe de hockey. Évidemment : quel sport est plus viril que celui-là ? Je n'ai pas la carrure pour ce jeu. Ça fait trois ans que je joue dans cette équipe et je ne suis pas le meilleur, loin de là. Mon coach me garde parce qu'il dit qu'il n'a jamais vu de patineur plus vite et plus habile que moi. Je suis utile en avantage et pour concurrencer l'équipe adverse par la vitesse. Depuis, je joue dans cette équipe parce que ça me garde en forme et me permet d'avoir une raison pour venir entraîner mes figures le soir alors que mes parents croient que je pratique mes lancers frappés.

Je ne peux rien leur dire. Ils seraient tellement déçus. Je n'ai même jamais dit à mon frère que je continue de patiner en secret. Il pense que je me suis résigné et que j'ai fini par aimer le hockey. En réalité, je ne déteste pas ça, c'est un bien grand mot de dire je « déteste ». C'est bien, mais pas ce que j'aime réellement. Et puis, depuis l'année dernière, le nouveau joueur me rend la vie misérable. Lui qui s'est lié d'amitié avec tous les autres gars et qui est deveneu capitaine. Le même type qui a convaincu chaque joueur de l'équipe que j'étais le bouc émissaire de préférence et que c'était tellement amusant de se moquer de moi plutôt que d'un autre... Et pour couronner le tout, je dois aussi les supporter au lycée, puisqu'ils sont dans la même classe que moi. Heureusement que Suigetsu est également de l'équipe et de ma classe. Sans lui, je ne survivrais pas à ces idiots.

Je me réveille lorsque je me fais écraser sans douceur sur la bande. J'entends un « Hé Uchiha, tu dors ? » et je me relève, un peu sonné. Un gars de l'autre équipe s'élance vers l'autre bout de la patinoire avec la rondelle. Pas de temps à perdre, je pousse sur mes pieds et réussis à le rattraper. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, je me jette de tout mon long et la longueur de mon bâton lui fait sauter les patins. Il s'écrase à son tour et ne parvient pas à ses fins. Notre gardien de but attrape la rondelle dans son gant au moment où les coéquipiers de ce type viennent m'attraper par derrière alors que je me relevais tout juste.

\- C'est une faute ! gueule l'un d'eux.  
\- Il l'a fait tomber !

L'un d'eux, un qui n'a pas parlé, me retourne et me serre par le col. Il fait au moins une tête de plus que moi, si ce n'est pas davantage. Il n'a pas l'air très content. Merde alors.

\- Tu veux faire le malin ?  
\- Non merci, sans façon, dis-je bêtement.  
\- Bats-toi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mais dans quel monde tu vis ? Bats-toi ! Ça fait partie du jeu, imbécile ! Bats-toi !

Je n'ai pas fait un mouvement qu'il lâche les gants et me frappe violemment à la mâchoire. J'entends des cris de protestation dans les estrades et d'autres qui viennent de mon équipe. Je suis étendu sur la glace, ma main vient se poser là où j'ai reçu le coup. Aye... Cette brute n'y est pas allé de main morte. Bordel que ça fait mal. Je me recroqueville et reste un moment immobile, encore plus sonné maintenant.

Bientôt, une main se pose sur mon dos. Je lève la tête et aperçois Suigetsu. Je me redresse avec son aide.

\- Ça va mon vieux ?  
\- Ouais...

Une fois sur mes patins, je rejoins le banc et me laisse tomber dessus. Ma main tremble sur ma mâchoire, de douleur et de froid. Suigetsu retourne chercher mes gants que j'ai abandonnés là-bas et me les rapporte. En levant la tête, je vois que la partie est arrêtée. Les joueurs de mon équipe et ceux de l'autre sont en grande tension. J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent tous se bagarrer. Naruto, en tant que capitaine, s'est vite rendu sur les lieux et discute avec l'arbitre afin de régler les hostilités.

\- Ils vont le suspendre, suggère Suigetsu en restant debout sur la patinoire à côté de moi.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Il t'a frappé alors que tu n'avais pas accepté l'invitation.  
\- Hm...

Je regarde au loin et l'arbitre baisse le bras, signifiant que la faute revient à celui qui m'a frappé, mais également à moi. Je l'ai fait tomber en premier, après tout. Je soupire et me lève. Mais le coach m'intercèpte.

\- J'envoie quelqu'un d'autre, toi tu vas te reposer. Tu peux quitter la partie.  
\- Quoi ? Mais ça va, dis-je, étonné.  
\- Va, je te dis, grogne-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, puis finis par accepter. Je prends mon bâton et me retourne pour me lever. Je marche dans la neige jusqu'à l'immeuble du lycée. Nos parties se font à l'extérieur dans la cour de l'école, puisque l'estrade accueille plus de personnes.

Dans le vestiaire, je lâche mon équipement au sol et me déshabille en poussant des jurons. Un petit coup sur la mâchoire, ce n'est pas ça qui envoie un joueur en dehors de la partie. J'espère que cet idiot se fera réprimander pour le manque de discipline.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les joueurs reviennent, la partie étant terminée. Je sors de la douche, habillé et touchant du bout des doigts mon coquard. Naruto entre le premier, toujours celui à mener les autres. Il me cherche aussitôt du regard et quand il me trouve il se dirige vers moi. Accompagné de deux de ses chiens de garde, il me plaque sur les casiers brusquement. Je ne comprends rien. Il a l'air menaçant. En plus, sur ses patins, il est deux fois plus grand que d'habitude.

\- T'es fier de toi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- Un joueur de moins en fin de match, ça nous a fait perdre !  
\- Vous n'étiez pas moins puisqu'ils ont aussi récolté une faute !  
\- Arrête de trouver des excuses. T'es nul, tu joues mal et t'es doué qu'à te faire tabasser, crache-t-il en ma direction, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

Je veux dire quelque chose, mais que répondre à ça ? Je me sens, étrangement, un peu déçu. Moi qui croyais qu'il viendrait à ma défense lorsqu'il s'est élancé vers l'arbitre tout à l'heure - je suis dans son équipe, il serait temps qu'il me considère comme son coéquipier. Mais non. Je ne suis qu'une nuisance. Je déteste ce sport (maintenant, je le dis sans arrière pensée), je déteste Naruto. Je déteste qu'il ait cet avantage sur moi. Oui, je suis nul, quelqu'un pourrait-il finalement s'en rendre compte ?

Kiba Inuzuka, alié gauche, et aussi son meilleur ami, rit à côté de lui.

\- Le coach trouve que tu patines mieux que nous. Pff. Mais quelle jolie qualité. Tu devrais aller faire du patin artistique, tiens !

Naruto pouffe d'un rire méchant et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Hé ! Laissez-le tranquille ! s'exclame Suigetsu derrière eux.

Le blond se retourne et, en apercevant mon ami, roule des yeux et me laisse finalement en paix.

\- Mouais, peu importe ! grommelle-t-il.

Je le suis du regard, énervé. De quel droit il se donne ? Je ne peux décidément pas le sentir ! La défaite, c'est celle de l'équipe. Pas la mienne exclusivement !

Ces joueurs, ils sont tous des brutes...

* * *

Ce soir-là, je suis à nouveau sur la patinoire, en train de pratiquer mes sauts. J'ai une douleur impossible à la tête à cause du coup que j'ai reçu mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir m'améliorer. Si je réussis dans cette discipline, je pourrai dire au revoir au hockey et à ces imbéciles. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Je reste là à m'entraîner au moins deux heures. J'ai les joues rouges par le froid mais je persiste à répéter mes doubles boucles piqués.

Je dois bien être à ma centième reprise quand je m'élance à nouveau. Je fais plusieurs fois un tour sur moi-même tout en sautant, mais je retombe lourdement sans être capable de retenir mon équilibre. Mes coudes prennent le choc et je crie de douleur en retenant ma tête. Je peux y arriver... Encore quelques coups d'essais et ce sera dans la boîte. Mais en me redressant, j'entends des rires étouffés. La panique me submerge, tandis que je cherche des yeux : puis je les vois, dans le parc. Ils sont trois. Naruto Uzumaki est au centre, à côté je reconnais Kiba, et le troisième est un autre mec de l'équipe dont le nom m'échappe. Ils me fixent et rient désormais à gorge déployée.

\- La princesse des glaces ! lance la voix de Naruto avant de se remettre à rire.

Je me renfrogne en essayant de ne pas me mettre à bouillir de rage. Finalement, les coups d'essais, ce sera pour plus tard. Je me dirige vers mon sac et mon bâton et récupère le tout. En vitesse, je m'installe sur le bord de la bande et défait mes patins pour enfiler mes bottes. Mais les trois me rejoignent.

\- C'est vrai, finalement ! s'exclame Naruto.  
\- Tu fais vraiment du patin artistique, s'étonne Kiba. Quel ringard.  
\- Ce ne sont vraiment pas vos affaires, répliqué-je en ne rencontrant aucun de leurs regards, me concentrant sur les lacets de mes bottes.

Naruto continue à se moquer.

\- En fait, c'est pas très étonnant. T'as toujours été ringard. Et puis tu t'es vu ? T'es tout maigre, tu n'as rien d'un joueur de hockey. Je suis sûr que je pourrais te briser rien qu'à te plaquer un peu trop fort...

Je me relève brusquement, fatigué de l'entendre, et lui fais face. Il a beau être plus grand que moi, il ne me fait pas peur. Il me regarde, surpris et faisant semblant de garder son air cool. Il sourit, hautain, alors que je me défends :

\- Non, justement, je ne suis pas un joueur de hockey. Félicitations d'avoir percé le mystère à jour, Sherlock. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix.

Puis je prends mon sac, mon bâton et j'attrape mes patins par les lacets et m'engage dans l'allée du parc, pour rentrer chez moi. Je pensais en avoir terminé, mais j'entends sa voix derrière moi. Il dit quelque chose à ses amis que je refuse d'écouter. Je continue à m'éloigner, montrant bien que je suis en colère, mais il me rattrape, seul. Les mains dans ses poches, le foulard qui pendouille contre son torse, il a le nez et les joues roses quand il poursuit la conversation.

\- Nan mais vraiment, tu es sérieux dans ce sport ?  
\- Je t'ai demandé de me foutre la paix, grogné-je.  
\- Sérieusement ! Tu veux faire dans le mondial ? dit-il et dans sa voix la méchanceté clignote furieusement comme un gros néon vert au milieu d'une ruelle obscure. Pour ça faut avoir du talent, tu sais. Et de ce que je viens de voir, c'est mal parti pour...

Je me mets à courir et ça l'interrompt. Il s'arrête et je ne me soucie pas de lui. Je suis plutôt déterminé à rentrer. Je veux bien faire comme si, mais ses paroles continuent à agir en moi comme un venin. Du talent... Je patine peut-être bien, mais mes figures sont réellement mauvaises et malgré la pratique, je ne m'améliore jamais. Et cet idiot a raison. Ce qu'il vient de voir, c'est la réalité. Il a raison. Et même si ça m'énerve de le constater : ça me fait mal.

Je l'entends finalement au loin me crier de revenir, de ne pas être un tel bébé, mais les rires de ses amis qui l'ont rejoint ne me donnent pas du tout envie de revenir. Et puis, même pour lui tout seul je ne me retournerais pas. Naruto Uzumaki est né pour faire de ma vie un enfer.

* * *

\- Mais quelle peste ! s'écrie Karin et je la regarde comme si elle avait un troisième oeil sur le front.  
\- Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ? réponds-je, sarcastique.  
\- Bah... Je ne le côtoie pas à tous les jours, contrairement à toi.

Nous sommes en train de déjeuner dans la classe de science. Le prof nous a gentiment permis de manger ici à la condition que l'heure nous serve aussi à avancer notre projet. Suigetsu et Juugo sont là, nous sommes quatre à travailler sur ce foutu devoir. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer alors que j'ai en tête une seule chose : mes figures horribles que je rate à tous les soirs depuis que Naruto et sa bande ont découvert mon secret le plus précieux.

Dans la chambre des joueurs, ils ne manquent pas une occasion de se moquer de moi et, oh, bien sûr, l'équipe entière sait désormais que je fais du patin artistique. Si mon coach l'apprend, il me jettera de l'équipe en riant jusqu'à en mourir asphyxié. Quelle honte... Pourtant, je n'ai pas de honte à aimer cette discipline. J'aime patiner, j'aime danser sur la glace et exécuter tous ces mouvements, cette chorégraphie. Ce qui me blesse, c'est le regard des autres, leur incapacité à comprendre que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aime la même chose qu'eux et que je peux être doué dans ce sport même si je suis un garçon. Ce qui me blesse, ce sont les paroles cruelles et insensibles de Naruto Uzumaki.

Il est pourtant gentil avec ses amis. À l'entraînement, il agit normalement. Il parle sans aucune trace de méchanceté et s'amuse bien avec les autres gars. Parfois, je le regarde et me perds dans mes pensées, me surprenant à m'imaginer être son ami. L'imaginer me parler avec douceur, me sourire sincèrement, et s'amuser avec moi. Avec moi, il s'amuse, oui. Mais moi je n'ai aucun plaisir. Il aime tellement me faire du mal que cela devrait devenir son sport à lui. Franchement...

\- T'inquiète pas, Sasuke. Ne le laisse pas te marcher sur les pieds, me dit Karin. Il est juste jaloux parce que tu patines mille fois mieux que lui. Pour un joueur de hockey, c'est difficile à avaler d'avoir des défauts comme ça.  
\- Ouais, c'est vrai, admet Suigetsu. Et puis Naruto a beau être le capitaine, je l'ai vu plus d'une fois essayer d'améliorer son croisé. Il a du mal à le synchroniser sur les deux jambes et il te regarde souvent faire tes exercices à l'entraînement. Tu es bien meilleur que lui.

Je médite sur les paroles de mes deux amis et me perds à nouveau longuement dans mes pensées. Naruto Uzumaki, me regarder avec jalousie ? Jamais. Il ne me regarde tout simplement pas, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Après un moment, je referme mes cahiers, range ce qu'il reste de mon déjeuner dans mon sac et regarde l'heure sur mon portable.

\- J'ai encore le temps de faire quelques longueurs sur la patinoire avant que les cours ne reprennent, marmonné-je.  
\- OK, fait Karin. Je te texte ce soir. Il faut terminer ce projet !  
\- Oui, oui, fis-je.

Je les quitte et sors de la classe. En refermant la porte, j'aperçois au bout du couloir Naruto en compagnie d'une fille que je connais à moitié. Une blonde de notre cours de maths, si je me souviens bien. Et la scène à laquelle j'assiste est bien désolante. Il essaie de l'embrasser, mais elle recule et s'énerve. Je l'entends d'ici :

\- Non, Naruto, tu es sourd ? Je veux qu'on arrête. Notre relation ne mène à rien, c'est fini.  
\- Mais, Ino, tu...

Elle lui répète de la laisser tranquille et s'éloigne à pas furieux dans la cage de l'escalier à quelques pas de là. Naruto soupire en se passant une main sur le front et dans les cheveux. À le voir, il a l'air sincèrement bouleversé. Je reste là, mal à l'aise, puis écarquille les yeux quand il me voit. Oh non. Ça va merder pour moi. Assister à cette misérable scène qui l'a rendu pathétique, je vais avoir ma fête pour avoir simplement vu ceci. Ce gars est si fier qu'il pourrait me torturer pour me faire garder ça secret. J'avais un secret moi aussi, mais il a été révélé alors je me fous de lui.

Je ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention et me détourne pour poursuivre mon chemin dans l'autre direction, remontant mon sac sur mon épaule. À mon grand malheur, il m'appelle et me poursuit.

\- Hé ! Attends une minute, Uchiha.  
\- Je promets de garder le silence jusqu'à la mort, t'es content ? marmotté-je.  
\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, se défend-t-il aussitôt. Je suis doué avec les filles. C'est juste celle-là, elle est trop difficile.  
\- Doué avec les filles hein ? C'est pas ce que je viens de voir.  
\- Comme si tu pouvais parler, toi. Tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie, continue-t-il alors qu'il me suit à travers les couloirs.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
\- On te voit jamais avec personne.  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas bon avec les filles.  
\- Arrête de te faire des illusions Uchiha. Tout le monde sait que t'es encore puceau. Bon Dieu, tu fais du patin artistique !  
\- Vas-tu la fermer espèce de sombre crétin ? crié-je en m'arrêtant enfin.

Il s'arrête et regarde tout autour. Un sourire carnassier s'étend sur son visage en comprenant que je l'ai interrompu afin qu'il ne crie pas à tout le monde ce que j'essaie de garder pour moi. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas honte de faire ce que je fais. Mais supporter une école entière d'idiots à rire de moi, ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'améliorer et devenir meilleur. J'ai besoin au contraire de calme et de solitude.

\- Quoi ? se moque-t-il méchamment. Je t'ai vexé ? Pleure pas, c'est pour rire.  
\- Je ne ris pas.  
\- C'est que t'as pas d'humour, c'est tout.  
\- Et toi, tu penses que t'es un Don Juan mais je viens de voir la vérité. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

Sur ce, je continue mon chemin. Mais évidemment, il ne me lâchera pas comme ça aussi facilement ! Je n'ai pas fait trois pas que sa main attrape mon poignet. Je sursaute au contact et me retourne, prêt à lui crier à nouveau dessus.

\- En réalité, je voulais te voir.  
\- Tiens donc ?  
\- Je vais peut-être me faire virer de l'équipe.  
\- Bonne nouvelle, grogné-je.  
\- Mes résultats sont trop bas et le coach ne veut pas que je néglige mes études. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à améliorer mes notes, comme je sais que tu es un génie dans toutes les matières.  
\- Tu veux sûrement dire par là de faire tes devoirs à ta place et de t'autoriser à copier sur moi lors des examens ?  
\- Tu sais, l'humour dont je te parlais ? C'est exactement ça. Tu t'améliores, princesse des glaces !  
\- Débrouilles-toi tout seul, dis-je froidement.

Et je me remets à marcher en direction de la cours, en méditant ce qu'il vient de me dire. Moi, l'aider avec ses notes ? Alors qu'il me rend la vie si difficile ? Il rit toujours de moi avec ses amis. Il s'amuse à se moquer et je devrais l'aider. Il se fourre bien le doigt dans l'oeil s'il pense comme ça.

C'est donc frustré que je saute sur la patinoire.

* * *

\- Non, tu ne vas pas accepter quand même ! s'exclame Karin, outrée.

Nous sommes assis sur mon lit. Suigetsu et Juugo sont installés sur ma table de travail et Suigetsu flâne sur facebook alors qu'il devrait pourtant faire la recherche nécessaire pour la poursuite du travail. Pendant ce temps, Juugo s'intéresse plutôt à notre conversation. Karin est devant moi, abasourdie et indignée par ce que je viens de dire, chose qui, moi aussi, me surprend le premier.

\- Écoute, Karin... Si je l'aide... Ça pourrait alléger nos rapports et il arrêterait peut-être de me faire la vie dure... Il me laisserait peut-être tranquille.  
\- Ce gars fait tout ce qu'il peut pour te faire du mal, franchement, moi je...  
\- Et puis il me l'a demandé... gentiment peut-être pas, mais poliment.

Karin prend une pause dramatique tout en me regardant bizarrement. Elle est choquée, et je le suis aussi un peu. Malgré moi, je me sens un peu coupable de lui avoir refusé l'aide qu'il est venu me demander. Qui sait, peut-être que c'est difficile pour lui, les cours et tout ça, et qu'il a dû marcher sur son orgueil pour me demander. Avec sa rupture, et le risque de perdre sa place dans l'équipe... J'ai peut-être été injuste.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas pour sa belle gueule ?  
\- Quoi ?...

Juugo pouffe de rire à côté de moi et c'est sûrement à cause de ma gueule.

Elle me prend de court avec cette insinuation. Mes joues prennent une teinte tomate à mon insu. La façon qu'elle me fixe me gêne terriblement et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soudainement nerveux.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Sasuke, je connais tes faiblesses. Tu aimes bien les blonds. Je le sais très bien. Et même si c'est un crétin fini, méchant, imbu de lui-même, arrogant, cruel et toujours en train de te pourrir la vie, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est séduisant. Même beaucoup.  
\- Eh... Eh bien, t-tu te trompes, ce n'est pas du tout...  
\- Je t'ai coincé ! s'exclame Karin, un grand sourire aux lèvres en pointant sur moi un index accusateur.  
\- Là n'est pas la question ! crié-je.  
\- Hé ! lance Suigetsu. On devrait travailler là ! Fini les conversations de mecs ! Sasuke, promets moi de ne jamais tomber amoureux de ce type, pour l'amour du ciel !  
\- Promesse faite sur le champ ! m'écrié-je.  
\- Merci mon vieux!  
\- Bon, on se remet au travail ? propose Juugo.

Je souffle tout bas, sauvé pour cette fois. Karin me regarde, avec un petit sourire suspicieux. Elle a raison. Je ne devrais pas aider Naruto. Ce type ferait n'importe quoi pour me blesser. Il est toujours en train de me décourager, de me faire du mal et de se moquer de moi ou de ce que j'aime. Il ne mérite rien venant de moi. Mais elle a aussi raison sur un autre point : il est séduisant. Le patin artistique est mon secret, mais j'en ai aussi un autre, qui n'est connu que de mes trois amis. Je préfère les hommes. Et Naruto est définitivement attirant. Physiquement, j'ai un très grand faible pour lui. Mais toute cette beauté disparaît aussitôt qu'il ouvre la bouche pour me couvrir d'insultes et de paroles méchantes.

Mes amis ont bien raison. Que cet idiot se débrouille tout seul ! On le fait tous, après tout, non ?

* * *

Le lundi suivant, je surprends une conversation. Je suis dans la bibliothèque, dans une rangée, quand je reconnais la voix de Naruto Uzumaki. Il éclate d'un grand rire. Il doit avoir de la compagnie... En écoutant plus longtemps, je reconnais Kiba, la grosse brute de l'équipe qui lui sert aussi de meilleur ami.

\- Tu devrais vraiment penser à étudier plutôt qu'à blaguer ! lance alors Kiba en prenant un ton plus sérieux. Je te rappelle que tu risques d'être jeté de l'équipe.  
\- Pas nécessaire de me le rappeler de façon si drastique Kiba, ronchonne le blond. Je sais...  
\- Tu as demandé à Uchiha de te donner un coup de main ?

Je serre les lèvres alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Je me prends en main et même si je déteste cet imbécile, je fais quelques pas pour sortir de la rangée afin qu'il me voit.

\- Nan, oublie. Le ringard me déteste. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin d'un coincé comme lui pour m'améliorer. Ma réputation en souffrirait, si jamais on me voit avec lui. Il fait du patin artistique ! Il...

Je m'arrête devant la table où il est assis avec son ami. Ils s'interrompent et tournent tout deux la tête vers moi. Je vois leurs regards surpris et les grands yeux bleus écarquillés du blond rivé droit dans les miens. Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à masquer le fait que ses mots viennent de me blesser. Tant pis. Je me retourne aussitôt et ne perds pas plus de temps ici.

Je me dirige vers la sortie et déboule dans les couloirs du lycée. Je suis presque à la cage d'escalier quand il me rattrape, enroulant sa grande main autour de mon poignet.

\- Attends, Uchiha ! crie-t-il.  
\- Attention à ta réputation, y'a des gens autours, idiot, marmonné-je en tentant de me défaire de son emprise.  
\- Tu aurais changé d'avis, par hasard ? Si c'est le cas, je viens de merder, pas vrai ?

Il me lâche et je me retourne pour lui faire face.

\- J'avais en tête de t'aider à la condition que tu me foutes la paix et gardes le silence au sujet du patin artistique...  
\- Hey, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de te taquiner si ça me chante. C'est amusant et ça me fait rire ! C'est mon droit et je le revendique, débite-il en croisant les bras, rieur.  
\- Et c'est mon droit de refuser de t'aider, dis-je froidement. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre que tu sois jeté de l'équipe après tout ?

Il soupire bruyamment et s'appuie d'une main sur le mur. C'est là que je me rends compte que mon dos touche à ce même mur et qu'il est devant moi, tout près. Il me regarde en se mordant la lèvre du bas pendant un long moment. Je me fais violence pour garder patience. Je n'ai qu'une envie, le pousser brusquement et m'enfuir en courant.

Finalement, il reprend la parole, plongeant dans mes yeux.

\- Ok, voilà. Tu m'aides et je ne parle plus de ton petit secret. Marché ? demande-t-il avec son sourire niais en me présentant sa grosse main.  
\- Essaie toujours, idiot. Tout le monde le connaît déjà, ce "secret" !  
\- Mince, c'est vrai.  
\- Inutile de continuer à essayer. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant !

Je le pousse enfin et en savoure chaque instant. Il se décale sur le côté en marmonnant un « Hé ! Tout doux ! » qui me fait rager encore plus. Non mais il me prend pour un chien ou quoi ? Je l'entends continuer à rechigner alors que je m'aventure dans le couloir, préférant aller prendre l'autre escalier. Mettre plus de distance entre ce type et moi, pour essayer d'oublier que de proche, il est encore plus beau que de loin et que... putain, il sent si bon.

* * *

Huit heures se sont écoulées et je n'arrive pas à m'enlever son odeur de ma tête. Ni l'intensité de la couleur de ses yeux. Allongé sur le dos sur mon lit, j'essaie de penser à autre chose. La culpabilité m'a quitté au moment où je l'ai entendu parler avec Kiba à mon sujet. L'entendre dire que je suis ringard et que je nuirais à sa réputation m'a définitivement enlevé toute envie de l'aider. C'est moi qui étais stupide et Karin qui avait raison.

Maintenant, le problème, c'est que mon coeur bat étrangement vite quand je pense à lui et ça me fait peur, en même temps de m'énerver. Premièrement, il ne mérite pas que je prenne une seule minute de mon temps consacrée à lui. C'est un idiot, un con, un sale type qui s'amuse à me faire du mal, à rire de moi et à se moquer de ce qui est important pour moi. Vraiment, je ne devrais pas avoir ces pensées en ce moment. Je devrais l'oublier au fond d'un immense trou noir et utiliser mon temps pour m'entraîner au lieu de ça.

Fort de ma nouvelle résolution, je me lève de mon lit et enfile ma veste. Je prends mon équipement et je fourre tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans mon sac de sport. J'attrape mon bâton de hockey mais à ce moment précis, mon père nous appelle de la cuisine pour nous dire que le dîner est servi. Mince alors. J'irai m'entraîner plus tard...

Je descends l'escalier, bientôt suivi par mon frère aîné. Itachi a l'air éreinté et je ne suis pas le seul à le constater. En nous assoyant à table, ma mère nous sert nos assiettes et aussitôt avons-nous commencé à manger que mon père lui demande comment s'est passé sa journée. Itachi est en droits à l'Université. Là où il en est dans son cheminement, il travaille dans un cabinet avec un vrai avocat et agit en quelque sorte comme son assistant. Les journées sont longues et il doit avoir beaucoup de dossiers à traiter, en plus de ses cours... C'est sûrement aussi épuisant pour l'esprit que mes séances d'entraînements le sont pour mon corps.

\- Et toi Sasuke ? demande mon père. Comment va ta tête ?  
\- Ça va, dis-je. Ça ne fait plus mal.  
\- Il faut que tu t'endurcisses. Le hockey, c'est pas fait pour les gringalets.

À ses mots, je sens mon estomac se retourner. J'allais prendre une grande bouchée, mais je laisse mon poignet s'abaisser. Eux continuent à manger normalement tandis que moi, je pense à mes entraînements nocturnes, secrètes. Pendant que mes parents me pensent en train de pratiquer mes lancers, mes techniques de passes et en train d'entraîner mes biceps, moi je pratique mes boucles, mes doubles et triples piqués, mes figures artistiques... Ils seraient si déçus s'ils apprenaient la vérité et je ne souhaite pas qu'ils l'apprennent la veille du jour où je quitterai la maison pour faire les olympiques. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps ils sauraient digérer la nouvelle. Je n'ai plus quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je veux et ce que je suis et ça, c'est définitivement pas un joueur de hockey.

Ravalant ma salive, je pose les mains sur la table et me racle la gorge.

\- En fait, euh... Maman, papa.  
\- Oui ? fait ma mère avec un sourire tendre.

Je regarde mon père qui vient de poser son attention sur moi. Itachi, face à moi, me fait comprendre qu'il sait ce que je m'apprête à dire et qu'il est avec moi. Je soupire. C'est maintenant.

\- En réalité... Le soir, quand je sors m'entraîner... Ce n'est pas pour m'améliorer au hockey. La vérité, c'est que je suis nul dans ce sport. Je n'ai aucun talent et ce n'est pas ça que je veux faire.

Je respire profondément et me confesse enfin :

\- Je veux faire du patin artistique. Professionnel ou amateur aux Jeux Olympiques, m'entraîner pour participer à des compétitions mondiales, je crois vraiment avoir du talent pour ça et j'adore...  
\- Non, déclare mon père froidement et fermement.  
\- Quoi ? m'étranglé-je.  
\- Il est hors de question que je laisse mon fils pratiquer ce... cette activité. Sasuke, tu crois que je veux te voir te ridiculiser devant des millions de personnes ? Tu t'engages dans un domaine où les gens ne feront que rire de toi. Tu es un homme, tu devrais penser à faire un sport masculin.  
\- Il y a des hommes qui exercent cette discipline, papa ! crié-je.  
\- Oui et ils sont tous tapettes !  
\- Et bien les joueurs de hockey aussi peuvent être gays, qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? hurlé-je, hors de moi. Le sport que l'on fait ne définit pas notre préférence sexuelle ! Maman a pratiqué un sport "masculin" lorsqu'elle était adolescente, et pourtant, elle est mariée et a deux enfants aujourd'hui !  
\- Ne manque pas de respect à ta mère, jeune homme ! s'emporte mon père.  
\- Alors n'en manque pas à ton fils !  
\- Sasuke ! s'indispose ma mère.

Je ne souhaitais pas que la conversation finisse comme ça. Mais pourquoi mon père est-il aussi borné ? J'essaie de me calmer, mais je bouille de l'intérieur.

\- Papa, je crois que... commence Itachi calmement.  
\- Cette querelle ne te regarde pas, Itachi, lui dit mon père gentiment.  
\- C'est toujours moi le problème, après tout, dis-je froidement.

Mon père vire pratiquement au rouge. Je me lève dans le but de quitter la table, furieux, mais il se lève aussi et m'intercèpte.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Nous n'avons pas terminé. Et je t'interdis de te rendre au parc pour pratiquer ce... ce sport ! C'est pour t'éviter de souffrir que je suis si stricte avec toi.  
\- Eh bien c'est raté. Je souffre déjà de devoir me taper cette foutue équipe de hockey peuplée de tous ces idiots ! Je souffre parce que ces crétins se moquent de moi, mais je crois en moi et je sais que je peux faire de grandes choses !

Je m'élance vers le hall d'entrée puis vers l'escalier.

\- Sasuke, tu vas revenir ici tout de suite ! Nous n'avons pas terminé !

Je monte à toute vitesse, récupère mes patins et mon manteau et redescends. Ma gorge me brûle et je sens les larmes se pointer au bord de mes yeux. Mais je refuse de pleurer. Je suis fort et je dois avoir confiance en moi.

Je suis fort. Je crois en moi. Je me répète ces mots comme un mantra.

\- Sasuke ! gueule mon père en me rejoignant.

J'enfile mes bottes en ignorant son sermon, puis me lève et attrape mon sac et mes patins.

\- Papa, c'est inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Même si tu m'obliges à continuer à jouer au hockey ça ne changera pas qui je suis. Malgré tout tes efforts, je suis désolé, mais j'aime le patin et, je suis encore plus désolé, mais j'aime aussi les hommes. Je... Je suis gay, papa.

Il est scandalisé. Au moins, il a arrêté de gueuler. Mais son expression me fend le coeur et son silence me broie les os. Je n'avais pas prévu sortir du placard ce soir. Ça non. Mais il n'a fait que m'enrager et envenimer mon envie de crier au monde entier ce que je suis vraiment. Il a tort de penser tout ce qu'il pense. Il était temps que quelqu'un le ramène à la réalité : on ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse, personne n'est pareille et il doit le comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes. Sinon, je resterai une statue de glace pour le reste de mes jours sans jamais pouvoir m'épanouir...

Il ne dit rien, ne fait que me fixer avec ses yeux écarquillés. Deux larmes coulent sur mes joues et j'aurais espéré qu'il s'excuse d'avoir crié sur moi en réalisant à quel point c'est sérieux et important pour moi qu'il sache la vérité. Mais il ne dit rien. Et je sors en claquant la porte.

* * *

Je me souviens de mon enfance. J'adorais sentir le vent glacial de l'hiver sur ma peau quand on sortait pour jouer dehors. Je me jetais dans la neige, et j'avais si hâte d'atteindre la patinoire. Dès que j'ai appris à me déplacer sur mes patins, je me suis épris d'un amour infini pour cette activité. Je suis aussi naturel en patin que sur mes pieds. Même que je suis plus maladroit sur mes pieds. Je suis fait pour patiner. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Mon coeur appartient à ce monde hivernal, à cette surface glacée qui ressemble à de la porcelaine. Je m'y vois tel que je le suis. Ma réflexion y est plus fidèle que n'importe quel miroir.

Parfois je me surprends à songer que je suis fait de la même matière. Mon coeur et même mon âme sont faits en porcelaine qui se brise aussi facilement que si on les frappe avec une lame acérée. C'est ce que vient de faire mon père, je crois. Il m'a brisé comme on brise un vulgaire bout de glace indésiré.

J'arrive au parc avec le souffle déjà court et les joues rougies par le froid. Mais je m'arrête à une bonne distance de la patinoire. Quelqu'un est là. Je m'avance un peu et, dans la lumière des grands luminaires, je vois une silhouette. J'entends alors la musique, du métal, fort et rude. Je fronce les sourcils puis m'approche discrètement, essayant de ne pas me faire voir.

Et je le vois enfin. C'est Naruto. Il est seul, ou du moins je le crois. Un regard tout autour et je le confirme, il est bien seul. Je l'observe un moment et comprends ce qu'il fait : il fait des longueurs. De droite à gauche, à toute vitesse, pour pratiquer sa technique de freinage. Il pratique aussi son croisé sur le côté et je me souviens de ce que Suigetsu m'a dit. Il avait du mal à le synchroniser sur les deux jambes.

« Il te regarde souvent pendant les entraînements, a aussi dit mon ami. »

Je ravale ma salive dans ma gorge sèche et écarquille les yeux en le voyant, à chaque aller et venue, s'arrêter sur le bord de la bande où il a installé ses cahiers et ses livres de cours. Il a un crayon en mains et je comprends ce qu'il fait. Il s'entraîne et étudie tout à la fois. Mon coeur loupe un battement en voyant qu'il est à bout de souffle et qu'il est en sueur. Il ne lâche pas pourtant. Il continue même lorsque je le vois grimacer sous l'effort. Il est essoufflé, mais il n'arrête pas.

Je reste là, les bras ballants, mon sac et mes patins s'étant écroulés dans la neige de chaque côté de mon corps. Je suis étonné. Vraiment. Je ne savais pas que Naruto était de ce genre. Il a donc vraiment du courage, et il ne fait pas que parler sans agir. Il a l'intention réelle d'améliorer ses notes et je comprends à l'instant que le hockey est important pour lui - de la même façon que le patin l'est pour moi. Je le vois toujours en compagnie de ses amis et avec eux, il se moque, crie et rigole haut et fort comme un imbécile, mais sous mes yeux à l'instant, il est sérieux. Et persévérent. Je ne le connaissais pas ainsi...

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque Naruto s'emmêle les patins et s'écroule violemment et durement. Je l'entends pousser une plainte de douleur et je sursaute sur place. J'hésite alors que pourtant j'ai une folle envie de le rejoindre et l'aider à se relever. Mais je me souviens de ses mots cruels et son attitude envers moi. Sa méchanceté et sa façon rude et habituelle de toujours me faire du mal. Pourtant, il a l'air différent de ce qu'il est normalement. On dirait un tout autre garçon.

Il se relève et patine jusqu'au banc où il finit par se laisser tomber. Il respire bruyamment, je peux l'entendre d'où je suis. Il a bien travaillé, il devrait se reposer.

Soudainement, il se relève et va chercher ses livres de cours. Il retourne s'assoir et je l'entends jurer tout haut. Il n'a pas l'air satisfait de ses performances, ni de ses devoirs. Peut-être après tout avait-il sincèrement besoin d'aide... Et moi, je l'ai repoussé injustement.

Je serre les poings, prends mes choses et contourne la patinoire pour le rejoindre.

Il entend mes pas quand je suis derrière lui et se retourne brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grogne-t-il.  
\- Je suis venu m'entraîner, marmonné-je.

Il me dévisage et voit que je n'ai pas emporté mon bâton de hockey. Le sien git sur la patinoire près du filet.

\- Tu viens pratiquer tes figures de ballerine ? rit-il amèrement

Je serre la mâchoire et essaie de me rappeler ma bonne intention : celle de l'aider pour ses cours.

\- Si... Si tu as toujours besoin d'un coup de main pour...  
\- Non, ça va, je peux encore le faire tout seul, s'énerve-t-il.  
\- Tu sais, c'est bon, j'ai changé d'avis...  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? s'emporte-t-il en se levant pour me faire face.

Sur ses patins, il fait presque deux têtes de plus que moi. Je me pince les lèvres en le voyant si énervé. Ses yeux sont comme un ciel de tempête, sombres et profonds, dangereux, intenses. Je me sens trembler alors que mon estomac se noue.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de toi, toi qui es toujours si parfait !  
\- Quoi... ? murmuré-je, soudainement plus certain de suivre.

Il pousse un rire amer en me regardant des pieds à la tête.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tout est parfait chez toi. Tu es un parfait patineur, surdoué selon le coach. Tu as les résultats parfaits à l'école. Tous les profs le chantent sans cesse. Tu as la famille parfaite. Tes parents sont toujours là, dans les estrades à tous nos matchs pour t'encourager. T'es parfait et ta vie est parfaite alors arrête de venir me faire chier en voulant m'aider alors que nous savons tous les deux que je ne t'arriverai jamais à la cheville.  
\- Tu... tu crois que ma vie est... parfaite ?  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille Uchiha, crache-t-il méchamment. J'ai beaucoup de rattrapage à faire. Et puis si tu veux vraiment mon avis, personne n'a envie de ton aide. Tu ne fais que nous faire sentir encore plus misérable.

Il jette ses cahiers sur le banc et saute sur la patinoire pour continuer ses échauffements et son entraînement. Je reste là et soudainement, le froid semble se faire encore plus intense et plus douloureux sur la peau. Mais c'est à cause de l'eau qui coule sur mes joues que ça fait mal en gelant et je ne m'en rends compte que quelques longues minutes plus tard.

Je m'essuie rageusement et veux me pencher pour prendre mes choses et partir mais mes jambes ne veulent pas m'obéir. Je suis comme dans un état second. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de douleur pareille auparavant - elle n'est pas physique. C'est étrange, c'est intérieur, c'est... si désagréable et si... si douloureux. Je ne bouge pas, je n'y arrive pas du moins. Au centre de la patinoire, Naruto a pris son bâton et s'exerce à lancer la rondelle. Il la frappe fortement et j'entend l'écho abominable qu'elle produit en s'écrasant sur la bande. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourne et me fixe de loin.

Mais je me suis déjà enfui en courant.

* * *

Mon frère essaie de me parler, les jours qui suivent, mais soit je suis cloitré dans ma chambre, soit je sors très tard ou très tôt pour être certain que la patinoire ne soit pas prise par une certaine personne que je n'ai pas envie de croiser. Depuis cette soirée où j'ai avoué à mes parents la vérité, je me sens à la fois plus fort que jamais et à la fois plus faible et fragile que jamais aussi.

À l'école, j'essaie d'être seul, même si c'est difficile avec mes trois amis qui se font du souci pour moi. Les mots de Naruto me tournent dans la tête comme un poison infernal. « Personne n'a envie de ton aide. Tu ne fais que nous faire sentir encore plus misérable. » Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Et si j'étais malgré moi... « parfait » aux yeux des autres et que ça blessait ceux qui essayaient de l'être ? Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme parfait. Je savais que j'étais doué pour le patin, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès d'avoir de très bons résultats scolaires tout au long des années. Naruto m'avait rentré dans la tête que je faisais souffrir les gens - son regard ce soir-là me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Il avait paru épuisé, comme s'il se tuait à essayer d'être parfait mais n'y arrivait pas. Qui pouvait être parfait après tout ? Personne ne l'était ! Un gars comme lui devrait savoir ça... Il ne peut pas être aussi con qu'il n'en a l'air quand il est entouré de ses amis. Et dans ces moments-là, je sais que ce n'est pas le vrai lui.

Malgré moi, je me suis mis à le connaître un peu plus. Durant les jours qui ont suivis, il était à la patinoire tous les soirs où j'y allais. Il s'entraînait et essayait d'étudier en même temps. En le voyant, je me cachais derrière l'architecture de la balançoire du parc et partais après l'avoir longuement admiré. Au fil des semaines, j'ai noté que le mardi et le jeudi il n'était pas là. Alors je profitais de ces soirs-là pour reprendre mon entraînement.

Mais impossible de me concentrer. Je ne pouvais cesser de penser à Naruto Uzumaki. À ses mots cruels mais aussi aux sentiments qui m'habitaient. Je voulais tant l'aider. Pourquoi est-ce que cela me hantait-il autant ?

Ce soir, c'est mardi, alors je m'installe sur le banc et enfile mes patins pour essayer désespérément de réussir mon double piqué.

Mais je continue à le rater et à m'écraser minablement sur la surface de porcelaine.

* * *

Je soupire alors que je saute sur la patinoire.

Le ciel est tout bleu et un vent frais souffle aujourd'hui. Il ne fait pas très froid. L'air est doux, si bien que le coach a décidé que l'on s'entraînerait dehors. Je ne porte qu'une veste par-dessus deux t-shirts assez épais et un foulard qui vole au vent alors que je patine.

\- Commencez par vous échauffez en faisant dix tours de la patinoire ! lance Kakashi, notre coach.

Je m'exécute sans dire un mot. Tenant mon bâton à deux mains, je me tourne et suis les autres joueurs de l'équipe qui commencent un tour.

\- Hey princesse des glaces, tu veux pas nous faire un joli casse-noisette aujourd'hui ? me nargue Kiba en arrivant à côté de moi.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Inuzuka.  
\- On va être la risée de toute l'école avec quelqu'un comme toi dans notre équipe, pourquoi tu pars pas, hein ?  
\- Je te manquerais beaucoup trop, voyons. Et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, au passage.  
\- C'est vrai, rit-il. Sur qui est-ce que je jeterais mon dévolu sinon ?

Et sur ce, il me pousse brutalement dans le but de me faire tomber et c'est ce qui arrive : je perds équilibre. Je tombe douloureusement sur le dos alors que Kiba éclate d'un grand rire tout en continuant à avancer. Les autres gars passent devant moi en riant. Je pense un moment à retenir un soupir, mais le laisse finalement sortir.

Je me relève en reprenant mon bâton que j'avais laissé tomber.

\- Rien de cassé ?

Je lève la tête. Naruto s'est approché de moi, l'air fatigué. Son sourire habituel, moqueur et jovial, n'est nulle part en vue.

\- Non, c'est bon, dis-je en me renfrognant.

Il regarde autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper. Puis il repose ses magnifiques yeux bleus sur moi et me regarde de la tête aux pieds. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens mes jambes trembler et mon coeur faire de drôles de pompes. Des petits papillons, c'est la sensation que j'ai, au creux du ventre. Pourquoi je me sens ainsi ? Je ne peux pas avoir le béguin pour lui. Cette seule idée est impossible, inconcevable et je devrais tout de suite arrêté d'avoir ces réactions physiques devant lui, mais comment ?...

\- Ne les laisse pas te marcher sur les pieds.

Et il s'en va. Je le regarde se joindre aux autres et continuer à patiner. Je reste là, un moment, à la fois étonné et étourdi quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et aperçois le coach.

\- Sasuke, viens un peu par là.

Sans poser de questions, j'avance le long de la bande, derrière laquelle il marche quelques pas. Vers le fond de la patinoire, loins des regards, nous nous arrêtons et Kakashi balaye le paysage de ses yeux noirs afin de s'assurer que les joueurs s'occupent à faire leurs tours sans rechigner. Pendant ce temps, moi, je me demande ce qu'il veut bien me dire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Finalement, il me regarde et commence d'une voix ferme :

\- Écoute, j'ai entendu parler de ta véritable... « passion », si l'on peut le dire comme ça. Tes coéquipiers en parlent.

Je soupire. Manquait plus que ça !

\- Coach, je... Écoutez, je ne compte pas vous laisser tomber, je peux continuer dans l'équipe pour cette année...  
\- Évidemment que tu continues, me dit-il.

Puis il se penche et me sourit. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais je le vois bien à quel point ça semble important pour toi. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais je suis ton coach et aussi ton professeur (Kakashi Hatake est notre professeur de sport) et je te garde à l'œil depuis un moment. Ils te font la vie dure et c'est bien dommage. Je connais ton talent immense. Tu es fait pour le patin, et...  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin qu'on me fasse un discours sur comment ne pas abandonner ses rêves et...  
\- Et si tu me laissais terminer ? fait-il sans s'énerver.

Je reste silencieux et après un petit moment, il poursuit.

\- Je voulais te proposer quelque chose. Une sorte de... compromis.  
\- Quoi ?

Il tourne la tête vers la droite et observe l'autre bout de la patinoire. En suivant son regard, je me rends compte que c'est Naruto qu'il regarde et qu'il me désigne ensuite du menton.

\- Naruto et toi avez du mal à vous entendre, et je sais qu'il peut être assez cruel quand il est avec ses amis. Vous êtes très différents et je ne te demande pas d'être son ami. En fait, ce que j'attends de toi, c'est... d'essayer de l'aider.  
\- Je lui ai déjà offert mon aide, mais il a été très clair avec moi, m'enquis-je aussitôt.  
\- Naruto a beaucoup de mal dans ses cours et il tient vraiment à sa future carrière de hockeyeur. C'est son rêve et je sais qu'il peut le réaliser, tout comme je sais que toi tu peux devenir un patineur hors pair. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais Naruto n'a pas une très grande confiance et il essaie toujours de s'améliorer alors qu'il est mon meilleur joueur.  
\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
\- Je voudrais que tu l'aides à améliorer ses notes, mais surtout...quelques petites imperfections dans sa technique de patinage. Notamment son croisé. Tu es impeccable dans cette discipline, je ne peux que compter sur toi.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Des insultes qui pleuvent sur moi comme un déluge, non merci...  
\- Un coach personnel.  
\- Puisque je vous dis que Naruto me déteste et ne cesse de m'insu... Quoi ?  
\- Tu as du talent, Sasuke. Et tu ne devrais pas le gaspiller à jouer au hockey. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es.

Je le regarde fixement pendant de longues secondes. Derrière, j'entends le son rauque des lames qui fauchent la glace. Les rires de mes compagnons résonnent également dans l'air, mais je reste concentré sur Kakashi. Ai-je bien entendu ?

\- Vous voulez être mon coach ? Mon coach… personnel ?

Je m'enfourche presque les mots sur la langue. Je n'y crois pas vraiment. Kakashi est un entraîneur de hockey, qu'est-ce qu'il connaît au patin artistique ? Mais l'idée d'avoir un coach semble concrétiser un peu mon rêve, et c'est surtout le rendre un peu plus sérieux. Je m'imagine un moment en train de m'entraîner sérieusement, avec quelqu'un qui est là pour évaluer mon évolution et qui pourra me dire ce qui est bon, ce qui ne l'est pas, ce que je dois améliorer pour réussir et surtout quelqu'un qui pourra m'emmener loin.

Puis, ses paroles me rentrent réellement dedans et je me sens soudainement embarrassé. « Tu as du talent, Sasuke. Et tu ne devrais pas le gaspiller à jouer au hockey. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es. » Pourquoi mon père ne peut-il pas s'en rendre compte ? J'aurais aimé qu'il soit celui à me dire ça…

\- Vous le pensez ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit sinon, m'affirme-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me contente de me tourner la tête et regarder le blond qui patine tranquillement, à côté de ses amis, mais même si ceux-ci sont en train de lui parler, il a l'air ailleurs. Je me mordille la lèvre un moment et me tourne vers Kakashi.

\- Donc, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de l'aider et c'est dans la boîte ? J'aurai un coach ?

\- Naruto traverse des moments difficiles. Un coup de main l'encouragerait un peu. Je te le demande parce que je sais que tu as la possibilité de l'aider, pas seulement pour ses cours, mais pour sa future carrière. Je crois énormément en lui. Et en toi aussi. C'est aussi pour ça que je te propose de t'entraîner personnellement. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de rester dans l'équipe pour le reste de cette année. D'une part pour être plus proche de Naruto et de l'autre, parce que je serais à court d'un joueur si je te perdais.

\- OK. Mais pourquoi moi et pas lui, au fait ? Je veux dire… vous êtes coach de hockey. Logiquement…

\- J'ai déjà entraîné une jeune femme qui a fait carrière comme patineuse et elle est allée très loin. Et Naruto a la possibilité de devenir professionnel et à ce moment-là, je ne pourrai plus l'aider, au niveau où il sera. Quant à toi, je pourrai toujours être à tes côtés. Je suis qualifié, Sasuke, ne te fais pas de soucis.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas ! m'exclamé-je aussitôt.

Et un sourire immense prend place sur mon visage.

\- En fait, je suis content. Merci beaucoup Kakashi !

Il me tape l'épaule affectueusement.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu seras sur le podium internationale, avec l'or olympique accroché au cou.

Je souris un peu plus et accepte son offre. Endurer les moqueries de Naruto pour le reste de cette année scolaire ne devrait pas causer de problèmes ! L'année prochaine, j'aurai un vrai coach et je pourrai dire adieu au hockey et bonjour à mes rêves les plus fous !

Kakashi me fait signe que la conversation est terminée et que je peux retourner à l'entraînement. Je me retourne et m'apprête à continuer mes tours, quand je pense à un truc et reviens sur mes pas.

\- Mais… Kakashi, il y a mes parents. Ils n'acceptent pas que…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour un si petit détail, m'assure-t-il. L'année prochaine, tu auras dix-huit ans. Ils n'auront plus leur mot à dire.

Je souris.

Mon « futur » coach a toujours les bons mots pour me réconforter.

* * *

J'essaie de me mettre en œuvre deux jours plus tard. Lors d'une fin de matinée particulièrement froide, un mardi. Une fine neige tombe et elle se transforme en un tapis glacé dès qu'elle touche le sol déjà enneigé. Ma chance me sourit alors que je trouve Naruto seul à la cantine. Je me demande où ses amis sont, eux qui sont toujours là à guetter ma présence pour ensuite rire de moi et de ma passion. Quoiqu'il en soit, je respire profondément et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, m'approche et m'assoit face à lui sur la table placée près d'une grande baie vitrée.

\- Salut, dis-je.

Il me regarde, surpris de me trouver. Il déjeune en solitaire, grignotant un sandwich.

\- Que me vaut un tel honneur, princesse des glaces ? dit-il en retrouvant son air moqueur et ce rictus carnassier que j'abhorre.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je me rends compte à cet instant très précis que je n'ai pas pensé à élaborer un plan. Que dois-je dire ? Salut, je viens t'aider non par pitié, mais parce que le coach trouve que tu as du potentiel, mais que tu as besoin d'aide, alors me voici ! Et impossible de lui dire que je souhaite l'aider, il m'a déjà dit de laisser tomber alors qu'au départ c'est moi qui ai refusé sa demande. J'aurais l'air de quoi ?

Il faut que je trouve une façon subtile de réussir à gagner son accord pour l'aider. Mais comment ? Je ne suis déjà pas sûr de ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Un coup de main pour ses cours, d'accord, mais quoi d'autre ? Il a quelques difficultés pour ses techniques de patin. Je me souviens que Kakashi a parlé d'un manque de confiance et qu'il serait bien si je pouvais l'encourager… Comment un mec comme lui peut-il manquer de confiance ? Comme je le connais, il en déborde. Il est très doué et adore avoir l'attention. Peut-être que je le connais mal, après tout…

Je prends conscience de son regard fixé sur moi et je décide d'improviser. Même si je sais que ce sera un désastre…

Je pose mon cartable et sors mes cahiers de cours.

\- Rien, je pensais seulement m'avancer dans mes devoirs.

\- Là, à côté de moi, alors qu'il y a toutes ces tables libres dans la cafèt' ?

\- Il n'y en a pas vraiment de libres, et comme je sais que tu me détestes, tu ne me parleras pas alors j'aurai la paix.

Il lève un sourcil et je fais semblant de commencer à étudier. Zut. Quelle stratégie ingénieuse ! Si ça se trouve, il va juste simplement avaler ça et continuer à manger sans m'adresser la parole. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! Comment je passe à la suite, moi ?

Après un silence gênant, durant lequel il me regarde et durant lequel je m'affaire de mon côté à faire semblant d'étudier, il finit par tendre une main et fermer mon cahier fermement. Surpris, je lève la tête et me fâche - enfin, je joue la comédie, mais bon…

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Uchiha ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'étudie…

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

\- C'est ce que tu es, marmonné-je dans ma barbe en baissant la tête.

\- À quoi tu joues ?

\- Mais à rien !

Il plisse les yeux et serre les lèvres. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit si énervé avec moi ? Toujours sur ses gardes, comme si je suis le seul humain qu'il ne peut supporter dans toute cette école.

\- Je sais lire entre les lignes, dit-il. C'est le coach, non ? Il te fait pression pour que tu m'aides. Parce que je vais être jeté de l'équipe si mes résultats scolaires ne s'améliorent pas. Je l'ai bien vu, à notre dernier entraînement. Il t'a pris à part et a discuté avec toi assez longtemps. Et tu arrives là et tu me fais ton numéro pour que j'accepte ton aide. Mais figures-toi que je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je peux me débrouiller.

Froissé et contrarié, il se lève et commence à assembler ses choses pour partir. Mais je me lève aussi et le suis.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas de la pitié.

Il ne m'écoute pas et continue son chemin. Je le suis comme une petite souris.

\- On peut le faire incognito, pour que personne ne nous voit, si tu ne veux pas que ta réputation en souffre. Chez toi ou chez moi, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Tant qu'on travaille. Et je peux aussi t'aider avec ton croisé…

Il s'arrête au milieu du couloir, où je me rends compte que nous sommes dans le corridor menant à son casier. Il se tourne vers moi et me prends par les bras pour m'écarter du chemin et la seconde suivante, je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur. Assez doucement pour que ça ne me fasse pas mal, mais assez fermement pour que je me taise. Son regard a l'air méfiant et énervé.

J'ai l'impression d'être brûlé là où ses mains me touchent les bras. Il est si chaud… Et son odeur, à nouveau, m'envahit. Pourquoi dois-je ressentir de l'attirance pour _ce_ mec ? Je dois être maudit…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, m'aider avec mon croisé ? Je patine très bien, alors tu peux repasser pour ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de…

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, dis-je doucement sans élever la voix, abandonnant toute haine.

Il s'arrête sans me lâcher. Ses yeux bleus, de près, semblent cacher quelque chose. Ils sont difficiles à déchiffrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimerais pouvoir le faire. Les décoder, les comprendre. Ils cachent quelque chose…

\- Le coach pense que tu pourrais devenir professionnel. En fait, il en est persuadé. Il sait que tu iras très loin. Et il veut que tu puisses réussir. Le hockey universitaire, c'est pour toi, et la ligue professionnelle après… Mais tu ne peux pas y arriver seul, si tu as déjà des difficultés…

Quelque chose a de nouveau changer dans le ciel orageux de son regard. Je les fixe, fasciné, envoûté. J'ai des frissons qui me remontent le long de l'échine.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire ? Pourquoi _toi_ ?

Là, je détourne les yeux. Embarrassé, je cherche à tout prix à éviter son regard.

\- Il… pense que j'ai du potentiel aussi. Il croit que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider. Ce n'est pas une question de faiblesse ou de qui est le meilleur, tu sais. Je suis loin d'être parfait, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Si tu veux t'améliorer, il faut que tu t'investisse toi aussi. Kakashi m'a promis de devenir mon coach personnel en échange de faire de toi une future star du hockey. Nous avons tous les deux notre part du marché. Tu gagnes des cours privés et l'année prochaine, tu n'auras plus à me voir la tête dans l'équipe. Et moi j'aurai la chance de, peut-être, patiner sérieusement.

Il m'écoute, méfiant, jusqu'au bout sans jamais regarder ailleurs. Il finit par me lâcher et je souffle discrètement en espérant qu'il accepte. Il se redresse (il s'était un peu penché pour me tenir en place) et me tapote l'épaule doucement.

\- OK. J'accepte. Tu me donneras quelques cours en privés pour les matières qui me donnent le plus de mal, mais à la condition que ce soit chez moi. Et l'année prochaine, je ne veux pas voir ta tronche. Tu me ficheras la paix. Compris ?

\- Oui. T'inquiète, je ne veux pas voir la tienne non plus, marmonné-je même si j'ai l'impression de mentir.

\- On s'entend alors.

Il sort son portable et m'inscrit dans ses contacts, après quoi il s'éloigne. Je reste là, une sensation étrange dans l'estomac. Étrange et douloureuse.

* * *

À SUIVRE...


	2. Partie II

Auteure : Tch0upi.

Titre : Wearing Gold

Disclamer : Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : K+

Couples : Naru/Sasu.

Note de l'auteure : Joyeuse St-Valentin! Voici la deuxième partie! :)

* * *

**Wearing Gold**

**Part II.**

* * *

Notre « collaboration » commence le samedi qui suit. L'entraînement a été annulé puisque le gymnase avait été réservé plus tôt dans la semaine pour l'équipe de gymnastique et la température nous empêchait de mettre un pied dehors. Un véritable blizzard souffle à l'extérieur, mais ça ne m'arrête pas pour autant de sortir et me rendre chez Naruto. Il vit dans une petite maison au bout d'une petite rue, non loin du lycée. Je suis frigorifié quand j'atteins le porche, et c'est une femme blonde qui ouvre. Elle a l'air blasé et me regarde de haut en bas, prenant son temps et se fichant bien que je sois en train de geler. Après un moment, elle me laisse entrer et je réalise qu'elle est complètement ivre.

\- Naruto ! gueule-t-elle et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer. Ta petite amie est là !

Je fronce les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche prêt à corriger son erreur, mais elle marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe et attrape une bouteille de bière qu'elle avait sûrement laissée sur la table de l'entrée. Je la vois disparaître dans le salon. Une microseconde s'écoule quand Naruto dévale l'escalier comme un fou. Je n'ai le temps que d'enlever mes bottes qui dégoulinent d'eau sur le tapis qu'il m'attrape le bras férocement et me traîne derrière lui. Nous remontons l'escalier et il claque bientôt une porte près de moi après m'avoir tiré dans sa chambre.

Je le regarde, surpris. Il a l'air embarrassé, mais surtout un peu secoué et énervé.

\- Désolé, grogne-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Elle ne sait jamais se tenir.

\- C'est… ta mère ?

\- Bon sang, non, bougonne-t-il en se laissant choir sur son lit, un grand lit aux couvertures oranges.

Je m'approche, timidement. Tout en retirant lentement mon écharpe, j'observe sa chambre. Elle est un peu plus petite que la mienne. Son lit est placé contre le mur de droite en entrant, et à gauche, il y a sa garde-robe et sur le mur d'à côté, un bureau d'ordinateur est placé. Une chaise avec roulettes est un peu plus loin, comme s'il s'est laissé rouler pour se lever ensuite. Sur la surface du bureau, des livres et cahiers traînent, avec des crayons et un ipod noir. Des écouteurs. À côté, il y a un autre petit meuble avec un stéréo. Je laisse mon regard dériver de là jusqu'à moi et j'observe un armoire à vêtements, grand, avec deux portes dont l'une est ouverte. À l'intérieur, des vêtements en boule empilés les uns sur les autres. Quelques uns en chute libre et glissent par terre ce qui empêche la porte de se fermer, d'ailleurs. Il y a sur un autre espace du mur un ramassis de bâtons de hockey, un équipement complet qui sort à moitié de son sac de sport.

Je me serais attendu à une odeur épouvantable en voyant sa chambre en désordre, mais non, une fraîche odeur émane. En inspirant discrètement, je me rends compte que c'est le parfum du blond lui-même, que je sens toujours quand il est près de moi. Ici, elle semble venir de partout et je sens mon cœur sauter nerveusement dans ma poitrine.

Naruto est sur son lit, son téléphone portable dans la main et j'aperçois son ordinateur fermé et échoué près de son corps sur le matelas.

\- C'est… ta grand-mère, alors ? demandé-je tout bas.

Il lève des yeux agacés vers moi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas parents.

Je ne dis rien. J'enlève mon manteau et fourre mon foulard et mon chapeau en laine dans l'une des manches. Je le pose doucement sur la chaise et avance maladroitement au milieu de la chambre, ne sachant si je peux m'assoir au bout du lit. Sa façon d'être avachi de long en large du matelas semble me dire que c'est son espace et que… Eh bien, que je n'ai pas le droit d'y être.

\- C'est ma gardienne légale, ronchonne-t-il comme s'il n'a aucune envie de me répondre - pourtant, je ne lui ai rien demandé de plus. C'était la femme du meilleur ami de mon père, qui était aussi mon parrain. Il est mort, tout comme mon père. Alors elle a hérité de moi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle souhaitait hériter d'un gosse mais bon, je suis là et elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. C'était la seule famille qui me restait.

Je suis un peu surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'en dise autant sur lui en l'espace d'une minute. Et au même moment, je me rends compte que je suis dans sa chambre, chez lui. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas amis, mais le mot « ennemi » ou même le mot « rival » semblent ne pas être les bons à employer. Il est habillé simplement d'un t-shirt délavé et d'un pantalon de sport qui a l'air chaud et grand mais qui ne cache rien de ses jambes musclées. Il n'a pas de chaussette. Il est complètement à l'aise, il est chez lui, et je suis dans son espace.

Tout à coup, je me sens plus proche de lui que jamais. Je me souviens des fois où je m'imaginais bizarrement me rapprocher de ce garçon mystérieux et inaccessible, et même être son ami. Il a toujours été une peste, un macho, un gros idiot qui n'aime qu'une chose : me rabaisser et se moquer de moi, rire de moi entre amis. Et depuis qu'il est dans mon école (l'année dernière), j'ai appris jour après jour à le détester, à lui en vouloir, mais quand il est seul, là, devant moi sans ses gros crétins d'amis, il m'apparaît un garçon différent et difficile à comprendre. Quand je le vois sur la patinoire, avec un bâton dans les mains, je vois son talent et ce qu'il aime. Et il est attirant. Avec ses amis à débiter des horreurs sur moi et s'amuser de ma douleur, il devient méprisable. Mais… quelque chose est définitivement bon en lui et il reste un mystère. Quelque chose en moi sait que les apparences qu'il projette sont trompeuses et ce même quelque chose en moi désire profondément briser ces barrières.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est gentille ? demandé-je.

Il fronce les sourcils, un peu déboussolé par ma question. Il reste fixé sur son téléphone. Il texte à quelqu'un, sans doute. C'est pourquoi j'attends sa réponse quelques secondes.

\- Boff… Quand elle est sobre, elle n'est pas méchante.

J'acquiesce. Je voudrais pouvoir parler longtemps avec lui. Mais quand je pense à poursuivre la conversation, il abandonne son portable sur le côté et se redresse pour s'assoir.

\- Bon, est-ce qu'on commence ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Je prends mon sac et sors mes cahiers d'histoire, d'anglais, de maths.

\- Pas que j'ai vraiment hâte de passer du temps avec toi, mais j'ai plutôt hâte d'en finir.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Trop gentil.

\- Tu connais la partie, Uchiha, s'esclaffe-t-il en reprenant sa personnalité moqueuse et méchante.

Il me fait de la place sur son lit et me fait signe de m'approcher. Je suis un peu méfiant, soudainement il est redevenu le gros con qu'il est dans l'équipe, à l'école et dans nos entraînements. Mais je finis par m'assoir quand même près de lui.

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

\- Le pire : anglais.

Je lève un sourcil et me tourne vers lui.

\- Anglais ? J'aurais cru que ce serait plutôt maths ou histoire…

\- Je m'en sors plutôt bien en maths. Histoire… ça va, même si j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir des dates et des événements. Surtout des raisons politiques pour telle guerre, mais bon, finissons en avec anglais. On a un test la semaine prochaine, alors…

J'acquiesce à nouveau et nous commençons. Nous sortons quelques exercices et je lui explique les bases des leçons qu'il ne saisit pas. Nous passons l'avant-midi là-dessus et je le fais pratiquer quelques phrases pour améliorer son accent. Il rechigne un peu, mais je lui dis qu'un jour, il sera hockeyeur professionnel et qu'il devra parler anglais dans les interviews et même avec ses futurs coéquipiers. Ce commentaire l'encourage et le motive plus qu'il ne devrait. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs de la vitesse à laquelle il avance et s'améliore. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas vraiment de difficulté, mais qu'il a juste besoin d'un coup de pied au derrière ou de quelqu'un pour lui dire qu'il a du talent.

Après cette avant-midi avec lui, je réalise qu'il respire terriblement la solitude. Dans sa chambre isolée, avec cette femme saoule au salon, il me fait presque de la peine. Tout en faisant nos devoirs et en s'entraidant, il rit et blague avec moi comme si j'étais son ami de toujours et ça me fait tout drôle. J'essaie de garder mon sang froid et me rappeler qu'il est vraiment méchant, tous les jours, avec moi, et qu'il fait juste quelques efforts pour s'améliorer parce qu'il aime passionnément le hockey. Que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il est civilisé avec moi en ce moment. Et que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui pour lui apprendre ces leçons.

Mais sous mes yeux, il se révèle plutôt gentil. C'est comme si je le découvre sous un nouveau jour. Il se moque, mais c'est taquin, et pas méchant. Il me pousse sur le lit, et met sa main sur mon visage pour me pousser comme le ferait deux frères. En réalité, on s'amuse beaucoup, et je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça. J'aurais pensé qu'il m'aurait insulté. À de nombreuses reprises. Qu'il m'aurait dit de ne pas lui parler, qu'ici le coach ne nous surveillait pas et qu'il pourrait lui dire n'importe quoi sur nos avancements. Mais Naruto tient beaucoup à la carrière de hockey qu'il a le potentiel d'avoir. Et je peux le voir. C'est… admirable.

En rentrant chez moi en début d'après-midi, je me rends compte que mon cœur n'a pas cessé de battre fort tout le long du trajet.

En montant l'escalier et en entrant dans ma chambre, m'appuyant sur la porte que je referme lentement, la pensée loufoque et terrifiante me traverse que peut-être, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulent tranquillement. Janvier termine plus tôt que prévu et tout le monde se met à parler de la Saint-Valentin. Notre lycée comme tous les lycées commence l'organisation d'une soirée pour l'occasion. Mais je ne pense qu'à une chose : mon entraînement, mes figures qui sont loin de la perfection. Je pense aussi à Naruto, mais je me force à penser à lui dans le seul but de mon accord avec Kakashi. Je ne suis pas amoureux et je n'ai pas le temps de l'être. Une grande carrière m'attend.

Naruto et moi nous rencontrons deux à trois fois par semaine. Il décoche une note excellente pour son test d'anglais et parvient à garder sa place dans l'équipe. Il s'extasie avec ses amis et je l'observe de loin.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit.

Je lève la tête et plonge dans les yeux de mon amie. Elle est assise face à moi à notre table de la cantine. Perdu dans mes pensées comme je l'étais, je fronce les sourcils et la fixe un moment en essayant de comprendre ce dont elle parle.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es en train de tomber sous le charme, s'écrie-t-elle en levant une main accusatrice qu'elle dirige vers le blond, plus loin dans la cafèt'. Je me renfrogne et baisse les yeux sur mon repas.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais oui.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Comment ça se passe avec lui ? Il fait des progrès ?

J'acquiesce.

\- Il s'améliore. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas viré de l'équipe.

\- Tant mieux. Tu as rempli ta part du contrat.

\- Kakashi souhaite que je l'aide également sur la glace. Mais dans nos entraînements, il ne me laisse pas l'approcher. Je me fiche bien qu'il n'améliore pas ses techniques, mais Kakashi me pousse à faire de lui un joueur impeccable.

\- Cet idiot est trop macho pour accepter l'aide qu'on lui offre, laisse-le rester nul, c'est son problème.

Je pousse un petit « Hmff » qui ne sonne pas très convaincu et Karin se penche vers moi. Je sens sa main fraîche attraper mon visage et rediriger mon regard vers elle.

\- Cesse de le regarder ! souffle-t-elle. Tu vas finir par tomber amoureux et c'est hors de question. Cet idiot passe son temps à te rabaisser. Il rit de ta passion en disant que c'est un sport de fille. S'il apprenait en plus que tu es gay et que tu l'aimes, il te tuerait sûrement à coup de mots blessants et de moqueries. Tu mérites bien mieux.

\- Karin a raison, dit Suigetsu en apparaissant subitement derrière elle.

Il porte un plateau avec son déjeuner et est accompagné de Juugo. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et Juugo à côté de moi.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! dit-elle. Oh, soupire-t-elle ensuite. La meilleure chose qui pourrait t'arriver, Sasu, c'est que tu tombes amoureux de moi. Mais bon… c'est impossible, hélas. C'est toujours les meilleurs qui sont réservés aux hommes.

Je souris, amusé. Suigetsu fait les gros yeux en la regardant.

\- Hé oh ! J'suis là moi ! Et je suis hétéro à cent pour cent pour toi, ma belle.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, toi, grogne-t-elle.

Il se met à l'énerver, lui donnant des petits coups et la poussant et elle rigole en retournant les moqueries et les chamailleries. Elle a beau parler, mais plus le temps avance et plus l'amitié qui nous lit, et qui les lie, Suigetsu et elle, se change lentement en amour. Ils sont adorables à voir.

\- Vous allez bien ensembles, dis-je.

Karin s'arrête et me fait la grimace en me balançant la première chose sur laquelle elle pose la main : sa barre au chocolat. Je l'attrape avant qu'elle ne me troue la tête et ris en commençant à déchirer le papier.

\- Merci ! m'esclaffé-je.

\- Non ! C'est à moi ! Redonne-moi ça !

\- Tu as voulu me tuer avec, m'enquis-je, je crois que je l'ai mérité !

Elle s'énerve et je rigole avec Suigetsu tout en lui redonnant. Mais avant qu'elle ne la prenne, je recule à nouveau et ça l'énerve un peu plus. Juugo pouffe à mes côtés.

Nous rions ensembles tous les quatre, puis, après un moment, nous reprenons notre sérieux : il reste vingt-minutes avant que les cours ne reprennent et personne d'entre nous n'a terminé de manger. Suigetsu attrape son sandwich en me regardant :

\- Sérieux. Uzumaki est le dernier mec que je te recommande. Tu es mon ami, Sas'. Et même s'il peut être tout doux pendant vos séances de rattrapage, c'est une peste. Tout à l'heure, ils étaient en train de se moquer de toi. Je les ai entendus.

Mon sourire et ma bonne humeur s'évaporent comme un bonhomme de neige fonderait sous un soleil d'été. Je baisse la tête et mes épaules se voutent. Un soupir m'échappe. Karin tend la main pour toucher la mienne.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit. Il te fait du mal.

Moi qui croyais qu'il avait un peu changé.

\- Il… était… assez sympa pendant qu'on travaillait ensembles.

\- Il a besoin d'avoir de meilleurs résultats, me dit Juugo. Bien sûr qu'il était sympa. Il s'est servi de toi, voilà tout.

Je croise les bras sur mon torse et lève les yeux vers la table du fond où Naruto est avec ses amis. Kiba, à ses côtés, s'aperçoit alors que je les regarde et me mime des figures de ballerine en éclatant ensuite de rire. Naruto nous voit et Kiba lui frappe la poitrine du dos de la main pour l'encourager dans ses blagues idiotes. Le blond me regarde et sourit de son rictus carnassier. Mon regard se fait dur. La colère monte en moi.

Moi, amoureux de ce prétentieux ?

Plutôt mourir !

* * *

Trois jours se sont écoulés sans que personne ne puisse sauter sur la patinoire. Après la tempête de neige, il a fallu attendre que les services locaux déneigent le tout. Quand je peux enfin sortir en douce pour aller m'entraîner, j'éprouve un immense réconfort à retrouver ma glace chérie et la patinoire est vide et déserte. Pas une âme qui vive dans le parc. Le froid sans doute.

J'ai les joues rouges et glacées, les yeux qui coulent de temps à autres, mais je ne m'arrête pas. J'entraîne mon endurance et mon cardio en patinant de long en large intensivement. Je fais des longueurs sans arrêt, plusieurs fois. Après quoi je me mets à tourner en rond, toujours en favorisant la vitesse et l'habileté. Puis je décide de pousser les filets de hockey afin d'avoir plus de place pour pratiquer mes figures. J'en dégage un dans le coin et me tourne pour m'élancer vers l'autre bout pour dégager le deuxième. Mais en me retournant, je vois au loin quelqu'un qui arrive.

C'est Naruto.

Il balance son sac de sport dans la neige et s'assoit sur la bande pour enfiler ses patins. Je pense que je vais devoir garder mon côté de la patinoire.

Tout à coup, mon ventre se noue et j'ai peur de pratiquer mes figures. Que va-t-il penser ? Va-t-il se mettre à rire ? À se moquer ? Il est seul.

Je décide quand même de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Ce n'est quand même pas cet idiot qui va m'empêcher d'avoir une grande carrière ! Je n'ai qu'à m'occuper de moi-même.

Je m'élance et me prépare à faire mon double piqué. Je tourne sur moi-même et saute en même temps. J'exécute la figure parfaitement, et étonnamment, j'atterris sans problème tout en gardant la pose.

Incroyable ! J'ai toujours réussi la position, et le saut, et les triples 360, mais jamais je n'avais réussi à atterrir sans tomber. Je n'arrive pas à y croire tandis que je suis toujours sur mes pieds à glisser sur la patinoire. Un grand sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je reviens sur mes pas pour recommencer. En me tournant, je me rends compte que Naruto m'a regardé. Il a un bonnet qui camouffle ses cheveux blonds et il tient son bâton de hockey debout à ses côtés. Je suis trop loin pour voir s'il a les yeux moqueurs ou admiratifs. Mais il m'a quand même vu.

Heureusement que le froid a déjà rougi mes joues avant lui. Je me sens très embarrassé. Je continue à patiner en me répétant de ne pas m'occuper de lui. Après un moment, il jette quelques rondelles sur la glace et détache son regard de sur moi pour aller pratiquer ses lancers.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, nous nous occupons chacun de notre côté. Mais au bout d'un temps interminable, je n'en peux plus et je suis au bord d'un arrêt respiratoire. Essoufflé, je me dirige vers le milieu de la patinoire et monte sur la bande pour m'assoir un moment. Naruto doit sans doute entendre de là où il est ma respiration bruyante. Il abandonne la rondelle qui glisse jusqu'au fond de la patinoire (mon côté), et patine vers moi.

\- Hey, dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, me rappelant des révélations de Suigetsu.

\- Salut, dis-je.

Aujourd'hui, il ne tourne pas autour du pot et va directement au but :

\- Écoute. Le coach a raison. J'ai définitivement un problème avec ma technique de croisé. Dans les matchs, ça me ralentit quand je tourne ou quand je reviens sur mes pas. Ça me fait perdre de la vitesse.

\- Et alors ? dis-je, en faisant exprès de sonner fâché.

Il doit sûrement se douter que je l'ai entendu se moquer de moi ou que quelqu'un me l'a dit, puisqu'il a l'air désolé. Au moins, ça me prouve que c'est vrai. Quand je ne suis pas là, il se paie du bon temps à rire de moi.

Et pourquoi devrais-je m'en sentir blessé ? Il n'a jamais eu de secrets pour moi : nous ne sommes pas amis. Et il ne m'apprécie pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait fait une quelconque promesse. C'est juste… décevant. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement.

\- Alors… Bon, écoute ça, lâche-t-il. Tu fais du patin artistique. Je viens de te voir là. Et j'en ai déjà vu à la télé. C'est impressionnant, vraiment. Et je sais que tu as énormément de talent sur tes patins. Tu n'es pas un débutant. Alors… Aide-moi. S'il te plaît ?

J'essaie de ne pas me laisser berner par ses compliments (qui, malgré moi, me font très plaisir) et continue à le fixer, méfiant.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide pour ça. Et le ringard te fait te sentir misérable après tout, parce que je suis parfait. Tu sais quoi ? C'est vrai : je _suis_ parfait. Trop pour toi.

\- Sasuke, je suis désolé, se plaint-il. Je peux être parfois… chiant et méchant, mais tu me rendrais vraiment un grand service. Je veux devenir le meilleur joueur possible pour devenir professionnel. C'est important pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, je te le demande.

\- Oh aller, ne fais pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que j'arrête de me moquer de toi ? C'est vraiment tout ? On peut avoir un accord là-dessus.

\- On a déjà eu un accord. Je t'ai aidé. Tu as amélioré tes notes. Pourtant, malgré ça, je suis toujours un sujet très amusant pour toi et tes amis. Je me fiche que tu rigoles à mes dépens avec tes amis. Vraiment, c'est ta vie. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire et à te laisser profiter de moi. Il y a des tas de personnes dans cette ville qui ont du talent.

Sur ce, je saute sur la patinoire et retourne à mon entraînement. Mais Naruto me suit et m'attrape le bras fortement pour me retourner. Il a l'air désespéré quand il plonge ses billes azuréennes dans les miennes, de couleur onyx.

\- Sasuke, je t'en prie.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il ne m'appelle pas « Uchiha » et cette absence de mépris et de moquerie dans sa voix quand il pronom mon prénom est bizarrement agréable.

_Non, ne te laisse pas avoir… _

À l'instant, il est si beau que je pourrais tout oublier. Mais sa poigne sur mon bras me garde les deux pieds sur terre. Ou plutôt sur la patinoire. Enfin, je me comprends.

\- Je suis un crétin, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rire de toi. Tu as une passion et c'est admirable. D'ailleurs, tu t'en sors pas mal, admet-il. Mais moi aussi, j'en ai une. C'est sérieux pour moi, le hockey.

\- Ce sera difficile de faire ça incognito, cette fois, dis-je. La patinoire est à l'extérieur. Des gens risquent de voir que je t'aide à améliorer tes techniques de patin.

\- Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ferais tout pour avoir ma place chez les professionnels. Dans deux ans, je veux pouvoir m'inscrire dans une bonne fac et me tisser une place dans le hockey universitaire. C'est le seul moyen d'atteindre la grosse ligue.

_Tu peux y arriver. _Ce sont des mots qui restent dans ma gorge. Je le regarde alors qu'il me couvre des yeux. Il est si près. Dans le froid glacial, je n'arrive pas à sentir le parfum si particulier qui n'appartient qu'à lui, mais je peux l'imaginer. Elle est ancrée dans ma mémoire. Mince. C'est raté, pour ce qui est de ne pas tomber sous son charme.

Je me ressaisis et dégage mon bras.

\- OK, dis-je d'une voix chevrotante que j'essaie désespérément de ne pas faire trembler. Montre-moi comment tu procèdes.

Il sourit et recule pour se donner un peu d'espace. Il prend un élan et patine quelques pas puis tourne en faisant son croisé, mais j'observe aussitôt une petite faille dans sa technique qui lui fait rater son prochain pas. Il continue et le fait de reculons et sur le côté. J'analyse le tout et nous passons l'heure qui suit à essayer d'améliorer tout ça. À nouveau, il se montre aimable. À nouveau, je me perds à imaginer qu'il m'aime bien, qu'il pourrait bien devenir mon ami à l'avenir. Mais les paroles de Karin, de Suigetsu et de Juugo me tournent dans la tête et je ne veux pas m'attacher à lui. Enfin… une _partie_ de moi ne veut pas.

Il a beau être détestable, mais je suis capable de voir tellement plus en lui. Il se moque de moi et rigole avec ses amis sur mon cas. Et quand je suis avec lui, seul, je le trouve simple et sympa. Il est difficile à comprendre. Comme s'il était deux personnes à la fois.

Je me dis que demain, en cours, il continuera à me faire la vie dure. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier un peu plus sa compagnie.

Et peut-être que je suis déjà amoureux de lui, pour ce que j'en sais. En réalité, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

* * *

\- OK, une petite pause ! s'exclame-t-il en se laissant tomber contre la bande.

Il respire très fort et je le rejoins en freinant juste à côté de lui, lui envoyant une pelleté de neige au visage. J'éclate de rire alors qu'il grogne. Il s'étire ensuite pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac. Je reste debout pendant qu'il se rafraîchit.

\- Une pause ? dis-je. Tu es déjà fatigué ?

\- Va chier, Uchiha, grommelle-t-il. C'est facile pour toi. Tu es mince et rapide. Tu t'épuises moins vite que moi.

Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Finalement, nous avons réussi à nous entendre. Nous ne sommes pas de grands amis, mais il fait des efforts pour me respecter un peu plus. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de ses imbéciles d'amis, mais au moins nos séances d'entraînements sont vivables. Naruto s'améliore de jour en jour. Il retient vite les conseils que je lui donne et devient excellent à vue d'œil.

Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi matin. Mais c'est congé de cours et il fait si froid encore une fois que personne n'ose s'aventurer dehors - encore moins sur une patinoire.

\- Bon d'accord, dis-je en m'approchant et en m'élevant pour m'assoir sur la bande. Quelques minutes.

Un petit silence s'écoule sans que ni lui ni moi ne trouvions quoi dire. Je suis épuisé aussi, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me reposer nonchalamment. Il faut suer, il faut transpirer et il faut s'épuiser pour devenir meilleur.

\- Alors, tu veux faire dans l'international ? demande Naruto, me prenant par surprise.

Je regardais au loin, perdu dans mes pensées. Je me tourne vers lui et ne peux m'empêcher de rougir doucement.

\- Euh… Oui, enfin, si j'y arrive. Je travaille fort pour ça malgré les… moqueries.

\- Tes parents doivent être fiers. Je t'ai vu l'autre soir. C'est vraiment impressionnant.

\- Mes parents ? répété-je. Non. Ça non. Mon père ne veut pas que je fasse ce sport. Il dit que c'est… un sport de fille, et que je me ridiculiserais à coup sûr.

Naruto tourne la tête vers moi et riposte aussitôt :

\- Ton père sait-il que des hommes pratiquent ce sport ? Et des femmes jouent également au hockey. Rien de tout ça ne définit une personne.

\- C'est… exactement ce que j'essaie désespérément de lui faire comprendre.

\- Ne lâche pas l'affaire. Tes parents comprendront un jour.

\- Tu crois ? dis-je, m'étonnant de ses paroles.

Il détourne la tête et laisse dériver son regard vers l'avant. Je reste silencieux. C'est bien avec Naruto Uzumaki que je parle à l'instant ? Nous n'avons jamais eu de vraie conversation civilisée auparavant. Et jamais au grand jamais il ne m'a encouragé ainsi. Il vient carrément de me réconforter au sujet de mes parents - un sujet délicat en ce moment - en me disant de ne pas m'en faire et d'attendre qu'un jour ils comprennent.

Et soudainement, pensant à mes parents, j'en viens à me demander ce qui est arrivé aux siens. Je me souviens qu'il m'ait dit que son père était mort, mais sa mère ?

\- Tu vas trouver ça… bizarre, mais… Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- C'est peut-être déplacé, mais où est ta mère ?

Je me mords les lèvres, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Peut-être est-elle morte elle aussi ? Peut-être qu'elle l'a abandonné. Qu'elle est malade quelque part. Il a dit que cette femme était la seule famille qui lui restait. Je m'attends à un silence, aucune réponse, une réaction violente, un « Ça ne te regarde pas ! », mais Naruto ne fait qu'étirer ses jambes sur la patinoire et soupirer.

\- Elle est morte à ma naissance, explique-t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais connue.

\- Oh.

Il se retourne et lève les yeux pour me regarder.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Ta famille, elle est comment ?

\- Oh, euh… Ça va, j'imagine. Mon père est stricte et rêve de me voir pratiquer le sport le plus viril du monde. Il souhaitait que mon frère soit un athlète mais Itachi fait des études de droit et veut devenir avocat. C'est un métier très prestigieux alors mon père l'a laissé faire. Mais moi, je savais patiner avant de savoir marcher, donc il m'a inscrit dès mon plus jeune âge dans une équipe. Je n'ai jamais vraiment dit à quelqu'un que je souhaite plus que tout au monde faire du patin artistique. À part ma meilleure amie Karin… Mon frère le sait, mais il ne se doute pas que c'est sérieux à ce point là.

Je m'arrête. Ce que je viens de dire est faux, d'une certaine façon. Désormais, je l'ai dit. Je l'ai avoué à mon père, à ma mère, à mon frère. Tous les trois connaissent maintenant mon secret le plus caché. Mais penser à cette soirée là me donne la nausée. C'est aussi ce soir-là que je suis « sorti du placard ». Mon père ne m'a plus vraiment adressé la parole depuis. Ma mère est venue me parler un soir, quelques jours plus tard. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle s'en fichait de ma préférence pour les hommes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se fichait que ma passion soit le patin artistique et qu'elle était fière de moi, qu'elle ne voulait que mon bonheur. Elle m'a embrassé et m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle allait devoir simplement me protéger un peu plus pour que je ne tombe pas dans les bras de n'importe quel homme.

Avant de sortir de ma chambre, elle m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire avec mon père. Qu'il finirait par se remettre de sa déception au sujet de ma future carrière. Et qu'il m'aimait malgré tout.

Quand je repense à cette soirée là, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à comment elle s'est terminée… Pour fuir les représailles de mes deux révélations, assez difficiles à avaler pour mes parents, je m'étais rendu à la patinoire du parc pour essayer de lâcher mes nerfs sur un peu de sport, et Naruto s'y trouvait déjà. Il avait été particulièrement méchant à ce moment-là.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs.

Les choses sont un peu mieux aujourd'hui. Enfin… au moins, tout tient en équilibre pour l'instant.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit à personne ?

\- En réalité, récemment, je l'ai dit à mon père. J'en avais marre de tout garder à l'intérieur…

\- Et il l'a pris comment ?

\- Comme c'est venu… Il s'est fâché, et moi aussi, et… Je crois qu'il est peut-être déçu…

\- Il ne veut pas que tu te ridiculises. Et il a sûrement raison. Regarde les imbéciles de notre lycée qui se moquent de toi. Imbéciles dont je fais partie, en plus.

Je ne dis rien, ne fais que sourire doucement en regardant au loin.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de me tenir pour que je fasse un pas devant. Je suis assez grand maintenant.

\- Ton père ne fait qu'être ton père. Voilà tout.

Sur ces mots, Naruto se lève et se place devant moi. Moi assis sur la bande et lui debout, nous sommes au même niveau. Il plante son regard bleuté dans le mien plus sombre et il ajoute :

\- C'est une chance que tu ne réalises pas d'avoir toujours tes parents, Sasuke.

Ce n'est pas un reproche, ni un commentaire méchant. C'est juste la vérité et il l'a dite avec un ton doux. Je le réalise en même temps. J'acquiesce en silence et il se penche pour prendre son bâton et ses gants.

\- Aller, on continue ?

\- Ouais, soufflé-je, ébloui.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulent, toujours les mêmes. Je passe mes pauses déjeuners avec ma folle de meilleure amie, Suigetsu et Juugo, à rigoler et à se lancer des barres au chocolat - c'est devenu une routine en fait. Nous avons disputé un match samedi dernier et un prochain nous attend dimanche prochain. Je passe deux ou trois soirs par semaine à aider Naruto Uzumaki à améliorer ses techniques de patin. Nous sortons très tard le soir, parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit pratiquer mes figures de toute façon. Quant aux entraînements d'équipe, ils restent les mêmes. Kiba est le plus chiant à endurer, avec ses amis. Naruto reste avec eux, mais se la ferme la plupart du temps.

Ma vie devient aussi étourdissante que mes triples piqués. J'ai d'ailleurs réussi à le faire double. Le triple reste difficile à exécuter, mais je n'abandonne pas.

Naruto Uzumaki. Comment le décrire ? Il pouvait être une vraie peste. Un connard de première catégorie. Toujours un mot moqueur à me balancer en pleine face. Un rire mauvais lancé dans ma direction. Surtout depuis le soir où il a découvert avec ses amis que je patinais ainsi. Puis peu à peu, il m'a laissé voir une facette que je me suis mis à aimer drôlement… Le garçon solitaire qui vit avec cette femme ivre. Il m'avait paru si triste ce jour-là, acceptant mon aide même si ça lui en coûtait sur la fierté. Il m'avait paru simplement… lui-même. Abandonnant le masque qu'il semblait porter en présence d'autres personnes. Et étrangement, j'avais presque pu voir derrière ce masque. Et même après avoir accepté mon aide sur la patinoire, je continue à le trouver si mystérieux et si inaccessible. Je veux, de jour en jour, un peu plus le connaître. Désespérément. Je le veux tellement que ça me fait peur.

* * *

Jeudi soir. Dix-neuf heures trente, environ. Vingt-et-unième tentative. Le triplé est impeccable, mais le même problème persiste : en retombant sur mes pieds, mes chevilles s'emmêlent et je m'écrase lourdement sur la glace. Je lâche un cri de douleur, sentant mes genoux prendre une grosse partie du choc. Je me redresse au même moment où j'entends sa voix s'élever non loin de moi.

\- Ça va ?

Je lève la tête et acquiesce, essayant de ne pas paraître embarrassé. Je me remets sur mes patins et frotte mes mains sur mon pantalon pour enlever la neige.

\- Ouais. J'ai encore foiré.

\- C'est impressionnant ce que tu fais, vraiment.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il n'a pas de bonnet aujourd'hui, ses cheveux allant librement dans le vent hivernal. Ses joues sont rouges du froid et il esquisse un petit sourire moqueur que je commence à bien lui connaître maintenant.

\- Tu veux rire de moi ou quoi ?

\- Non, j'essaie d'être sympa. Tu l'as été avec moi.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je crois avoir compris le truc, merci des conseils. Et pour mes cours, ça va, je me suis beaucoup amélioré.

Je sens mon cœur me faire souffrir l'espace d'un moment.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandé-je, sentant mes mains se mettre à trembler.

\- Tsunade est encore ivre et elle gueule dans le salon comme une folle furieuse, explique-t-il. J'avais pas trop envie de rester là. Je ne peux pas me concentrer pour faire mes devoirs. Alors je suis sorti. Je n'ai aucun autre endroit au monde que la patinoire, Sasuke.

La façon avec laquelle il vient de dire ça… c'est si incroyablement exact. Je ressens la même chose. C'est ici, sur cette surface de porcelaine glacée, que je me sens chez moi, là que j'appartiens. Je baisse la tête et vois mon reflet. Mes cheveux noirs débraillés qui volent au vent. Je n'ai pas mis de bonnet non plus.

Je lève la tête à nouveau.

\- On se fait une partie ?

J'ai emporté mon bâton de hockey même si désormais mes parents savent que je viens m'entraîner pour autre chose. Il n'y a plus de secret, mais c'est une question d'habitude, sans doute… Je dirige mes yeux vers mon sac de sport où mon bâton gît par terre juste à côté. Naruto suit mon regard silencieusement quelques instants, puis dépose son bâton sur la glace.

\- OK, accepte-il puis il se penche pour enfiler ses patins.

C'est étrange. Naruto n'a jamais été ainsi avec moi. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe, toujours hautain avec moi, méchant, moqueur, toujours prêt à me détruire. Il a fait des concessions pour améliorer ses résultats à l'école et pour améliorer aussi sa technique de patin, dans l'intérêt de sa future carrière. Mais maintenant qu'il vient de me dire qu'il croit que ça ira, qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi, pourquoi continue-t-il à se comporter avec moi comme un être humain avec respect ? Je m'attendais à ce que tout redevienne comme avant après notre « collaboration », qui ne tenait qu'à un fil, celui de notre marché avec le coach. Pas que je m'en plaigne, après tout…

\- Alors tu vas tout de même rester dans l'équipe cette année ? demande Naruto alors qu'il passe par-dessus bord pour sauter sur la patinoire.

Je me penche et attrape mon bâton. Naruto sort de sa poche une rondelle noire avec le logo de son équipe préférée et la balance sur la glace.

\- Kakashi n'a personne pour me remplacer et puis… en attendant, ça me garde en forme.

Naruto acquiesce, jouant avec la rondelle du bout de sa palette. Il est bizarrement silencieux, et calme. Comme si quelque chose lui occupait l'esprit. Je reste là un moment à le regarder, et me demande tout d'un coup si cela aurait à voir avec sa tutrice, saoule chez lui, alors qu'elle devrait plutôt être en train de s'occuper de lui. Et à nouveau, cette forte odeur de solitude émane de lui et me frappe de plein fouet, me faisant réaliser à quel point je _suis_ chanceux, d'une certaine façon, d'avoir mes parents. On ne s'entend pas tous les jours, mais au moins, chez moi, ils sont là, à veiller à ce que je ne manque de rien.

Il me fait de la peine. Je souris alors et m'approche pour lui voler la rondelle.

\- Après tout, je suis irremplaçable non ? m'exclamé-je tout en m'élançant vers le but de l'autre côté de la patinoire.

Naruto relève la tête vers moi et en me retournant, je le vois s'élancer à ma poursuite, un sourire naissant sur le visage.

\- Hé ! Tu te prends pour qui comme ça ? Je suis le capitaine !

\- Capitaine, capitaine, ris-je en profitant de ma vitesse qui surpasse la sienne.

Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose à mon sujet, mais je suis déjà devant le filet. Je lance la rondelle à l'intérieur et me tourne quand Naruto arrive à mon niveau.

\- C'es pour moi.

\- Donne-moi ça, grogne-t-il tout en allant chercher le disque noir. Comme si je vais me laisser me faire planter par toi !

D'une certaine manière, je sais que sa phrase n'est pas méchante. Je le ressens. Il fait quelques tours au centre de la patinoire pour s'échauffer et me fait signe d'approcher. Je le rejoins et il établit les règlements. Comme il n'y a pas de gardiens de but, pas le droit de tirer si on se trouve de l'autre côté de la ligne bleue. Les contacts sont admis, même si j'ai un peu peur vu sa corpulence - mais après tout, j'ai déjà encaissé pire que lui dans nos nombreux matchs du passé. Naruto semble avoir retrouvé le sourire et je m'en sens heureux, tellement heureux que ça ne devrait pas être normal. Finalement, la partie s'arrêtera lorsque l'un de nous deux marquera son dixième but.

C'est une heure et demie plus tard que nous nous écroulons au centre de la patinoire. Je ne sais trop pourquoi, lui comme moi nous sommes donnés comme si c'était une partie d'une importance extrême. Je n'ai jamais autant transpiré, et lui est dans le même état. Je suis essoufflé et pourtant j'ai le sourire accroché aux lèvres comme une abeille ne lâche pas son pot de fleur. J'ai froid et chaud en même temps. Naruto me jette un coup d'œil et son sourire s'agrandit.

Je ne sais pas si mon cœur s'affole à cause de mon souffle erratique ou bien à cause de « sa belle gueule » comme dirait Karin…

\- Tu n'es pas si mal, admet-il alors.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu ne t'impliques pas beaucoup dans nos matchs. Tu restes sur le côté et tu laisses les autres tout faire. Mais tu as quand même du talent. Enfin… De l'endurance, rectifie-t-il.

\- Merci, dis-je, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

La partie s'est terminée par un écart d'un but. Naruto a gagné, évidemment, mais c'était assez serré. C'est vrai que j'ai de l'endurance. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de talent pour manier la rondelle, mais je suis capable de résister et de suivre la vitesse de la partie. Et si j'ai réussi à faire neuf buts, c'est bien parce que je suis contre Naruto seulement et qu'il n'y avait pas de gardiens de buts.

\- Il est quelle heure, tu crois ? demande-t-il au bout d'un petit silence.

Je secoue la tête, pour signifier que je ne sais pas, et je me lève pour aller trouver mon téléphone portable, quelque part dans mon sac. Naruto me suit et regarde par-dessus mon épaule quand j'allume l'écran qui affiche l'heure sous nos yeux.

\- Vingt-deux heures trente ? s'exclame-t-il, affolé.

\- Tu as un couvre-feu ?

\- Non, mais… Mes devoirs, explique-t-il.

\- Oh… Mais moi, j'ai un couvre-feu, dis-je.

\- Tu as combien de temps pour rentrer ?

\- Trente minutes.

\- Alors dépêches-toi. Oh, attends, tu as un message, dit-il au moment où j'allais fermer mon téléphone.

C'est vrai, je ne l'avais pas vu. Un message daté de quelques heures plus tôt. Je l'ouvre et m'aperçois qu'il vient de ma mère. Elle me dit qu'elle est partie avec mon père à une soirée de remise de prix pour les étudiants de la fac, à laquelle Itachi était dans les finalistes. Elle me dit qu'elle aimerait que je sois rentré tôt pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et de ne pas les attendre pour aller me coucher, qu'ils rentreront très tard.

\- Génial, je vais être tout seul, marmonné-je.

\- Bienvenu dans le club ! soupire Naruto.

Je baisse mon portable et le range dans ma poche. Qu'est-ce que ma mère en sait que je sois rentré avant ou après mon couvre-feu ? Elle n'est pas là. Mais j'ai froid, de toute façon. Et je suis fatigué. Alors autant rentrer tout de suite. Je me penche et prends mon sac de sport. Je me dirige vers la bande pour sortir et défaire mes patins. Naruto reste là à me regarder. Une fois mes bottes enfilées, je lève la tête et croise ses yeux.

\- Hum… Tu vas rester là ? demandé-je, le cœur battant très, très fort.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Quand elle est ivre, elle est chiante et toujours sur mon dos.

\- Alors viens chez moi, proposé-je sans réfléchir. Mes parents ne sont pas là. Tu pourrais t'avancer dans tes devoirs en paix.

Il me fixe un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Je le vois hésiter, baisser le regard puis relever la tête après quelques secondes.

\- OK, fait-il.

Pourquoi suis-je si content ? Naruto vient s'assoir à mes côtés sur le banc pour enlever ses patins. Il y a quelque chose entre nous deux… une sorte de malaise, une sorte de distance que nous nous donnons. Nous pouvons aussi bien rire et s'amuser dans une partie de hockey, mais être gênés ensuite l'un avec l'autre. Naruto est définitivement mystérieux, et difficile à atteindre. Il se montre dur et fier avec ses amis, mais avec moi, il devient un adolescent incertain et profondément seul.

\- Bon, on y va ? dit-il une fois qu'il a mis ses bottes.

\- Ouais… soufflé-je.

Je n'habite pas très loin du parc. Vingt-minutes de marche, et nous nous trouvons devant le porche de ma maison. Les lumières sont éteintes à l'intérieur et la voiture de mes parents n'est pas là. Ils ne sont pas là, et je sens mes mains trembler à l'idée d'être seul avec Naruto là-dedans. Je me sens soudainement terriblement gêné et nerveux. Il est derrière moi, alors que je plonge ma main dans la poche de mon manteau.

Le vide. J'écarquille les yeux lentement alors que mes doigts se referment sur rien du tout. Je mets toujours mes clés ici ! Je sors ma main et vérifie les poches de mon pantalon, me penche pour fouiller tous les petits compartiments de mon sac de sport. Rien ! La panique me submerge, alors que je réalise le froid glacial qu'il fait, à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Je me tourne ensuite et regarde le blond qui est là à attendre. Il me renvoie mon regard en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un problème ?

\- Tu vas… la trouver bien bonne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas mes clés, marmonné-je, honteux.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Il y a un petit rire dans sa voix, mais il n'est pas moqueur. J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Avec la sueur d'un peu plus tôt, je gèle carrément sur place. Naruto doit être dans le même état.

\- Et où sont tes parents ?

\- À une soirée à la fac où mon frère va. Une remise de prix. Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas les attendre, qu'ils rentreraient très tard.

\- Tu ne peux pas les appeler ? Ils rentreraient peut-être aussitôt.

\- Non, impossible, soupiré-je. Ma mère éteint toujours son téléphone dans des soirées comme ça. Mais on peut attendre. Enfin, _je_ vais attendre. Ils ne devraient pas mettre toute la nuit. Désolé... Je sais que tu ne voulais pas rentrer et endurer ta tutrice dans son état, mais…

\- Je vais attendre avec toi, dit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Je le regarde, sidéré.

\- Euh… Vraiment ?

Je vois sûrement très mal, mais Naruto Uzumaki, le même crétin fini qui s'amuse quotidiennement à faire de ma vie un enfer, commence en fait à devenir très… aimable. Il s'avance et s'assoit par terre sur le sol sans neige mais tout de même froid, contre le mur de ma maison. J'ai les yeux écarquillés. Je suis un peu gêné, mal à l'aise. Mais lui semble être convaincu d'attendre là avec moi.

Essayant de camoufler mes tremblements, je m'assois à côté de lui.

\- Qui sait combien de temps ils mettront à rentrer ? dis-je, mais étant surtout très embarrassé à l'idée que mes parents rentrent en nous trouvant là. Ils savent désormais que je suis gay mais comment réagiraient-ils en voyant Naruto ? Je n'ai jamais ramené personne à la maison à part mes trois amis. Ils sont les seuls, exclusivement, à avoir déjà été invités en tant que mes amis. Ma famille sait parfaitement que je n'ai personne d'autre.

Je rougis d'avance. Naruto n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier.

Mais moi, si. Et plus les heures avancent, plus je deviens conscient du froid. Je ne sais pas comment il l'endure, de son côté, mais moi je gèle un peu plus à chaque minute.

\- Ton frère étudie pour être avocat, alors ?

Je me retourne, surpris. Pas vraiment par le fait qu'il ne soit pas aussi glacé que moi, mais plutôt par le fait qu'il démarre une conversation. Nous ne sommes pas amis. C'est un fait. Mais depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés forcés à coopérer chacun pour notre propre intérêt, quelque chose a bel et bien changé.

\- Oui.

\- Et toi ? Tu as une idée de carrière ? Enfin, reprend-t-il avant que je ne m'emporte en pensant qu'il ne me croit pas sérieux avec ma passion pour le patin artistique. Dans le cas où…

\- Quoi ? lâché-je tout de même. Tu ne me crois pas capable de me rendre au sommet ?

\- Laisse-moi terminer au moins, dit-il en souriant de ce petit sourire en coin, mais qui à l'instant me paraît amusé, simplement, plutôt que moqueur et cruel.

Je respire par le nez et le laisse continuer. Me croit-il capable de réussir ou pas ? La question est suspendue à mes lèvres et je découvre que j'ai terriblement envie de connaître sa réponse.

\- Je veux dire qu'en cas de blessure ou autre, chose que je ne te souhaite absolument pas… Est-ce que tu as une alternative ? Un autre métier en tête que tu aimerais bien ?

Je me rends compte que c'est une chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais pensé. Une blessure. Ça arrive souvent. Trop souvent. Et ça brise les carrières des plus grands athlètes. Personne n'est à l'abri, puisque le corps humain n'est pas parfait et ne peut pas résister à tout. Même les plus forts. Ça pourrait m'arriver. Et si jamais je subissais une blessure m'empêchant de pouvoir continuer à patiner, que ferais-je de ma vie ? Rien. C'est la seule chose qui me traverse l'esprit. Je ne veux rien faire d'autre. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais pensé à un autre métier, même pas une seule seconde.

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je. Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

\- Rien ne t'a jamais plus importé que le patin, pas vrai ?...

Il est penché vers moi, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Je le regarde, me noyant dans ses perles bleues. Il n'y a aucune moquerie en elles, pour une fois. Et en nageant dans son regard, je me rappelle de la dernière fois où j'ai vu autre chose que de la méchanceté ou de la moquerie. C'était un vendredi matin, et malgré le froid, je me rappelle avoir ressenti ces sensations de chaleur dans mon ventre. Et ses paroles me sont restées dans la tête…

_C'est une chance que tu ne réalises pas d'avoir encore tes parents, Sasuke. _

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça dans un moment comme maintenant ? Nous sommes tous les deux assis dehors alors qu'il doit bien faire moins vingt degrés. Le froid nous mord la peau mais pourtant je ne me préoccupe que de son regard bleuté posé sur moi. Et soudainement, ça devient très important que je lui dise ce que je m'apprête à lui dire.

\- Tu avais raison à propos de mes parents, murmuré-je. Je suis chanceux de les avoir.

La surprise qui se met à étinceler dans ses yeux n'est pas préméditée. Il n'arrive pas non plus à la cacher et je le trouve adorable dans la minute qui suit.

\- Quoi ? bafouille-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

\- Tu dois te sentir si seul…

\- Sasuke.

Je veux m'excuser, car il semble embarrassé, mais il tourne la tête et brise le contact de nos regards. Pendant un instant, il redevient inaccessible comme il l'a toujours été, me faisant réaliser que son regard ne peut pas le tromper. C'est dans ses yeux que sa vulnérabilité apparaît. Et ce que j'ai vu ne ment pas. Il n'est pas cette grosse brute auquel il se donne l'apparence dans l'équipe. Il n'a rien d'un dur à cuir. J'arrive à le voir. Et je n'imagine rien. C'est là. C'est dans son regard aussi fort que dans le mien quand j'observe mon reflet sur la glace.

\- J'avais douze ans quand mon père est mort, révèle-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je ne dis rien, surpris à mon tour. Il lève la tête et regarde droit devant lui. Je contemple son visage de profil, me mordillant la lèvre alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver si beau. Jusqu'au timbre de sa voix qui me fait frissonner. Et ce n'est pas à cause du froid. Je tripote mes doigts gelés tout en gardant mes yeux scotchés sur lui, en train de lentement tomber définitivement amoureux de lui - et c'est une chose contre laquelle, à ce stade, je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'assister en silence. De toute façon, mon être tout entier n'a plus envie de résister.

\- Il était malade depuis longtemps, alors ça devait arriver. C'est mon parrain qui est mort brusquement, alors que ce n'était pas prévu du tout. Un accident bête. Il était le seul à qui j'avais confié mon secret le plus enfoui.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent doucement. Son secret le plus enfoui ? Pourquoi me dit-il cela ? A-t-il l'intention de me le confier à mon tour ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je reste là, sans bouger, tremblant de plus en plus à cause du froid.

Il se tourne vers moi et me gratifie d'un pâle sourire.

\- Et il a emporté mon secret dans la tombe alors aujourd'hui, oui, je me sens horriblement seul.

Mes lèvres semblent scellées. Je n'arrive pas à placer un seul mot. Je le regarde, comme un imbécile, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un petit rire.

\- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que… je peux te parler sans problème. J'ai étrangement le sentiment que je peux te faire confiance.

\- Tu peux, soufflé-je.

Il sourit, sincèrement. Puis il se lève et me tend une main. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es frigorifié. Et moi aussi, explique-t-il. Allons chez moi.

Peut-être parce que je suis effectivement frigorifié, ou parce qu'il me le demande si gentiment, je me retrouve à prendre sa main et, cinq minutes plus tard, nous sommes au milieu de la rue enneigée en direction de sa maison. Mes parents, visiblement, ne se soucient de rien et doivent croire qu'à cette heure-ci je suis déjà au lit quelque part dans le royaume enchanté des rêves. Alors ils ne se presseront pas à rentrer, surtout si la soirée se déroule bien pour mon frère. Après tout, c'est moi l'idiot qui est parti trop vite et qui a laissé ses clés derrière. J'aurais seulement préféré faire ce petit oubli durant l'été et non en plein hiver…

Naruto ne dit pas un mot durant le trajet, et j'ai peine à croire qu'il m'emmène bel et bien chez lui. De tous les élèves du lycée, il est le seul que j'aurais cru réellement capable de me laisser là à mourir de froid. Mais je commence à voir le vrai Naruto Uzumaki. Et je meurs d'envie de connaître ce secret qu'il a au creux du cœur et qu'il n'a révélé qu'à une seule personne, qui d'ailleurs est morte aujourd'hui.

Je souris doucement pour moi-même, alors que nous marchons en silence dans la rue, puisque les trottoirs sont perdus sous la neige et que marcher là-dedans nous ralentirait beaucoup trop.

Sa maison semble inanimée. Aucune lumière ne provient de l'intérieur. Il me fait signe de le suivre, sûrement parce qu'il me trouve un peu hésitant. Il doit être presque minuit maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Je ne devrais pas être là, me dis-je. Mais où pourrais-je aller ? Si Naruto ne m'avait pas rejoint à la patinoire, je serais encore à attendre mes parents dans ce froid infernal. C'est tout de même une chance…

Le blond insère la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte. À l'intérieur, tout est noir, effectivement. Il pose son sac à côté de la porte, et se débarrasse de ses bottes. Je fais pareil, un peu embarrassé d'être là à une heure pareille. Il ferme la porte et je me sens enveloppé dans une chaleur si agréable et si attendue que je pousse un soupir. Je me frotte les mains et croise les bras pour essayer de conserver cette nouvelle chaleur. Naruto me lance un regard, et un sourire en coin, avant de se diriger vers le salon, d'où provient une légère respiration, qui entre deux ou trois souffles se change en ronflement rauque.

Je le suis timidement, ne voulant pas me perdre dans l'obscurité absolue qui règne sur les lieux. Je ne connais pas sa maison, pas assez pour pouvoir m'orienter. Je ne suis venu qu'une seule fois après tout. Toutes nos autres séances de rattrapage se sont déroulées à la bibliothèque ou à la cantine.

Le salon est plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Naruto allume la lampe posée sur la table dans le coin, et j'aperçois sa silhouette se pencher ensuite vers sa tutrice. Il enlève la bouteille à moitié vide et me regarde.

\- Je crois qu'elle a assez bu comme ça. Laissons-la dormir.

Il prend une couverture qui était posée sur le fauteuil derrière lui et couvre la vieille femme. J'observe la scène, quelque peu fasciné. Plus j'apprends à le connaître, et plus il s'éloigne du garçon détestable qu'il a toujours été avec moi. C'est étrange… mais si attrayant et attirant. Cela me donne profondément envie de faire d'autres pas en sa direction. Et pourtant, en même temps, avec lui c'est comme sur une surface de glace. Plus j'avance et plus il glisse au loin.

Il contourne le canapé et revient vers moi.

\- Donne-moi ton manteau, dit-il.

J'obéis sans protester et enlève mon manteau, qui se retrouve ensuite dans ses bras. Il l'accroche et se dévêtit à son tour.

\- Allons dans ma chambre.

Je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre. En entrant, son parfum qui occupe l'air me traverse complètement et je me sens presque aussitôt étourdi. Il s'étend sur son lit et me dit de m'installer confortablement. Après tout, ajoute-t-il, combien de temps mes parents vont-ils mettre pour rentrer ? Soudainement, je me sens si embarrassé que je trébuche presque sur une pile de t-shirt qui se trouve par terre sur mon chemin. Je me reprends et fais semblant de rien, dans cette pénombre, peut-être que Naruto n'a rien vu. Je m'assois sur la chaise à roulette de son bureau de travail.

\- Je vais essayer de contacter mes parents, dis-je même si je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils viennent me chercher. Même si je suis embarrassé d'être là, seul avec lui dans sa chambre à minuit, je me sens étonnamment bien.

\- OK.

J'écris un message avec mes doigts qui tremblent - ils sont sûrement en train de décongeler, je me dis, même si je ne parviens pas à me convaincre moi-même.

J'envoie le message et une éternité plus tard, toujours aucune réponse. Ma mère doit avoir définitivement éteint son portable.

\- Alors ? demande Naruto, toujours sur son lit, après un très long moment.

\- Rien, dis-je. J-Je veux dire, aucune réponse.

\- Au moins, tu es au chaud, dit-il.

\- Naruto… Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené chez toi ? Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis…

Ma voix est chevrotante, mais je ne peux rien y changer. Alors j'attends simplement. Il a allumé une petite veilleuse branchée dans le mur près du sol et c'est la seule lumière dans la chambre. La nuit est tranquille et Naruto dans l'ombre me paraît un peu trop loin. Mais je n'oserais pas me lever de cette chaise pour le rejoindre. Je tremble trop, et il s'en rendrait compte.

Et dans ma tête repassent les paroles de Karin et elle a raison…

_Cet idiot passe son temps à te rabaisser. Il rit de ta passion en disant que c'est un sport de fille. S'il apprenait en plus que tu es gay et que tu l'aimes, il te tuerait sûrement à coup de mots blessants et de moqueries._

Que dirait-il s'il apprenait que je suis gay ? Étrangement, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer se moquer de moi à ce sujet. Ou du moins, pas ici, avec moi, face à face dans le noir et dans la tranquillité. Avec ses imbéciles d'amis, peut-être bien… Et l'idée me fait souffrir. Brusquement et vivement. Non. Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache. C'est un secret que je veux également enfouir en moi, choisir consciencieusement les personnes qui doivent le savoir.

Puis, une pensée bizarre me frappe comme la foudre. Et si c'était ça, le secret de Naruto ? Qu'il n'a pas pu avouer à personne d'autre après la mort de son parrain ?

Mon cœur loupe un battement, et en même temps, il répond à ma question.

\- Non, on n'est pas amis, admet-il et je sens quelque chose me transpercer la poitrine.

Je baisse la tête, et espère fortement que mes parents vont arriver pour me ramener à la maison.

\- Sasuke… Peu importe à quel point tu crois que je suis un crétin fini et une brute qui te martyrises à l'école et dans l'équipe… Crois-moi, je ne laisserais aucun être humain dehors à cette température, même mon pire ennemi. Putain, je ne laisserais même pas mon chien dehors cette nuit si j'en avais un. Si c'est ça que tu penses de moi, eh bien… J'ai du travail à faire pour me remonter dans ton estime.

Ma tête se lève tout droit comme une flèche.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas…

\- Je sais que j'ai été injuste avec toi, m'interrompt-il. Je sais comment j'ai été. Comment je me suis comporté.

Il baisse la tête et à ce moment seulement, je me rends compte qu'il tripote un bout de couverture entre ses doigts. Je ne vois presque rien, mais je fixe son visage uniquement. Quand il relève la tête, nos regards se croisent.

\- Viens ici, dit-il. C'est plus chaud dans les couvertures.

\- …Quoi ?

Ai-je bien entendu ?

Il rit.

\- Aller, viens par là, dit-il.

\- O-OK, dis-je, nerveusement.

Je m'approche en abandonnant mon téléphone sur la chaise. Je m'assois sur son lit et c'est vrai que c'est plus chaud. Les couvertures, les draps, sa présence. Tout est chaleureux et m'invite à m'y lover. Mais je garde tout de même mes distances, pour ne pas paraître trop insistant. Il ignore mon orientation et mon béguin du moment - lui. D'ici, la luminosité étant plus près, j'arrive à distinguer son visage souriant, ses traits taillés dans la perfection. Son regard triste, seul, et pourtant joyeux à l'instant.

\- Ça va ? dit-il, me surprenant plus qu'autre chose.

\- Ouais, numéro un, marmonné-je bêtement.

\- Dis, je peux… hum… te dire quelque chose ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'obscurité qui rend ce moment exclusif et intime. Mais il me demande ça avec une voix presque prête à se dévoiler totalement. Je souffle un petit « oui » aussi vulnérable que ses yeux semblent l'être de nouveau. En arrivant dans sa chambre quelques instants plus tôt, il s'est aussitôt dévêtu et il ne porte qu'un t-shirt noir et un pantalon de pyjama. Ses cheveux sont débraillés, il a l'air de sortir du lit après une longue nuit. Il est mignon. Trop mignon, que je risque de me perdre dans sa contemplation plutôt que d'écouter ce qu'il tient à me dire. À dire à moi. Moi parmi toutes les personnes qu'il peut avoir près de lui tant il est populaire au lycée. Cette réalisation soudaine me prend aux tripes et me fait presque oublier où je suis.

\- Avant d'arriver ici, dans ce lycée, je… J'ai vécu quelque chose que j'essaie désespérément d'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas avec toi dans les parages.

\- Ah… bon ?

\- J'étais dans une équipe de hockey. Et les choses allaient très bien. Je n'étais pas capitaine, mais j'étais très aimé et… enfin, ma vie était très paisible. Mais un jour, j'ai fait l'erreur de… de me dévoiler comme j'étais vraiment. Et les autres gars se sont mis à me rendre la vie difficile. À se moquer de moi. Ils ont vraiment réussi à faire de mon quotidien un enfer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, me rendre aux entraînements me rendait presque malade et j'appréhendais les matchs comme si c'était un cauchemar éveillé. Ils n'ont jamais cessé de me lancer des insultes, de me dire de changer de métier, que ce n'était pas pour les… personnes comme moi. Mais je n'ai pas voulu cesser d'y croire.

» Mon parrain m'a convaincu de rester fort et de ne pas les écouter. Il a tout organisé et tout prévu pour que je puisse changer d'école. J'avais hâte d'arriver ici, dans ce lycée, et faire un nouveau départ. Jouer au hockey en essayant de ne pas mêler ma vie privée. Mon parrain, Jiraiya, me disait toujours que ce que j'étais en réalité, ça ne regardait personne, et que j'avais bien le droit de vivre ma vie sans le crier sur tous les toits. Que je n'étais pas moins moi-même après, dans l'intimité. Seulement, Jiraiya est mort durant l'été précédent ma rentrée dans notre lycée, l'année dernière. Sa mort m'a dévasté, et emménager avec Tsunade a été tout un changement aussi. Et toi…

\- Moi ?

\- Toi, répète-t-il fermement.

Puis il lève la main et je sens ses doigts toucher délicatement une mèche de cheveux contre ma tempe. Je le sens glisser cette mèche derrière mon oreille.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment en train de se passer ?

\- Je suis gay, souffle-t-il après avoir pris une énorme inspiration. Il retient toujours sa respiration, par contre.

Je le regarde, effaré. Comme dans une transe. Quelque part très loin d'ici.

\- Et c'est ça qui m'a pourri la vie auparavant. Personne ne m'a pris au sérieux. Le hockey, c'est un sport… viril, brutal, violent. Très, très masculin. Tu le sais, non ? C'est ce que ton père veut que tu sois. Être gay, selon les conventions, n'a rien de tout ça. Mais je n'ai pas voulu laissé ça gâcher ma future carrière, alors, grâce à Jiraiya, j'ai pu avoir un tout nouveau départ et réussir sans révéler ce… enfin, ma vraie identité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout ça ? murmuré-je, tétanisé.

Il me sourit discrètement.

\- Dès que je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai eu peur. Peur que mes plans échouent. Peur de foirer, de ne pas être capable de me cacher. Je t'ai adoré dès que tu as ouvert la bouche pour m'insulter. Ce n'était pas méchant, c'était ta personnalité. Et puis, entre nous deux, c'est moi qui ai été un monstre avec toi. Je t'ai fait exactement ce qu'on m'a fait dans mon ancien lycée. J'ai essayé de résister, de combattre cette attirance que j'avais, que j'ai pour toi, en essayant d'être méchant, de te repousser. Et en même temps, j'ai été pris de peur, d'une terrible peur que les gens le découvrent, qu'on me repousse et qu'on me rejette à nouveau alors je me suis laissé entraîner par les autres mecs de l'équipe quand ils t'ont pris pour cible. Je suis vraiment désolé.

J'essaie de tout analyser, de tout encaisser et tout assimiler mais c'est beaucoup d'information à la fois.

Son parrain est mort un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Il a été martyrisé par le passé. Il est gay. Il a une folle attirance envers moi. Il est désolé. Il m'a adoré dès notre première rencontre. Il a essayé de me résister. Il est gay et il est attiré par moi.

Attiré par moi…

Je le fixe, longuement, les yeux grands ouverts, sans pouvoir trouver les bons mots. Puis, mon cœur battant la chamade, j'ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Naruto me retourne mon regard perdu et, la seconde qui suit, je suis enveloppé dans le bleu de ses yeux alors qu'il se rapproche de moi. Quelque chose d'autre m'enveloppe aussi.

Le désir. Une envie qui monte en moi, qui bouille, comme un volcan.

Naruto m'embrasse. Aussi enfiévré que moi. Il pose sa bouche affamée sur la mienne et, bien que scandalisé pendant de brèves secondes, je réponds vite à ce baiser que j'attendais inconsciemment depuis longtemps. Attendait-il cet instant lui aussi depuis longtemps ? L'idée qu'il avait le béguin pour moi et qu'il était, pendant tout ce temps, attiré par moi, me retourne les tripes et crée toutes sortes de sensations agréables en moi. De l'excitation comme jamais je n'en ai ressenti. De la joie, de l'envie, du bonheur pur.

Oui, c'est mon premier baiser. Je ne sais pas si je m'y prends bien. Je laisse plutôt Naruto mener la danse. Sa main est contre ma nuque et des frissons partent de là pour ensuite venir faire frémir mon corps entier. Ses lèvres sont chaudes. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi agréable d'embrasser. Nous sommes si proches. Je sens son souffle, son haleine douce qui caresse mes lèvres à mesure que nous respirons. Je suis maladroit, je le sens. Et je tremble encore. Et désormais, je ne peux plus le mettre sur le compte du froid. Parce qu'ici, en cet instant, il fait très, très chaud.

Je me sens nerveux, et si gêné. Mais tout ça est éclipsé par cette nouvelle expérience excitante. J'ai définitivement envie de Naruto et soudainement je me rends compte de mes hormones qui surchauffent, jamais je ne m'étais rendu compte que j'avais, lentement, mais sûrement, atteint cet âge où l'amour et le désir bouillonnent discrètement en nous et quand le jour vient où cette personne pour qui nous avons le béguin nous embrasse, tout ceci explose si violemment en nous. Je me sens vulnérable aussi, mais j'essaie de ne penser à rien d'autre. Surtout pas aux innombrables moments où ce garçon que j'embrasse là a pu se moquer de moi et détruire mes rêves et ma confiance. Mais ce Naruto semble avoir disparu. En ma présence, du moins.

\- J'espère que tu peux me pardonner, souffle-t-il.

Quand il s'écarte, je réalise que j'en veux encore. Encore plus.

\- J'y arriverai sûrement, haleté-je. Embrasse-moi encore.

Il me regarde, étonné, et je ne me reconnais plus. D'ordinaire, je suis vraiment prude et plutôt réservé. Mais Naruto a fait éclater quelque chose en moi. C'est envoûtant. Addictif. Quand ses deux mains encerclent mon visage et qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, aussi ensorcelé que moi, je ferme les yeux. Je pose mes mains sur son torse, sentant ses muscles frémissants sous son t-shirt. Il s'allonge ensuite sur moi et je sens mon dos toucher le matelas. Le baiser, qui était timide et maladroit au départ, devient langoureux et profondément intense à une vitesse qui m'effraie et m'excite mais je ne saurais dire de quel côté je me penche le plus. Sa main glisse sous mon t-shirt et j'encercle sa nuque de mes bras qui tremblent toujours.

Mais c'est lorsque mon téléphone émet un bref bruit aigu et sonore que j'ouvre les yeux et réalise, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, nos positions et ce qu'on est en train de faire. Ce que nous étions sur le point de faire. Il est allongé entre mes jambes et nous nous embrassons comme s'il n'y aura jamais de lendemain. Je me sens rougir intensément alors que je réalise que je viens de recevoir un message et que, vu l'heure, c'est sans doute ma mère.

Naruto me regarde et s'écarte ensuite, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Euh… Désolé, baragouine-t-il.

Je me lève et me dirige vers mon portable au moment même où il se met à sonner. Ma mère déteste les textos, elle préfère appeler tout simplement. Je décroche aussitôt pour éviter que la sonnerie ne réveille la vieille femme au salon.

\- Allô ?

\- Sasuke ! Je viens de voir ton message, mon pauvre cœur, tu es dehors dans le froid ? Mon dieu, c'est terr…

\- Maman, ça va, m'empressé-je de dire. Un… un ami m'a invité chez lui pour que je reste au chaud…

Naruto me regarde et plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de rire à ma dernière phrase. Je me rends compte de son double sens et me retiens de justesse de rire à mon tour.

\- Ah bon ? Oh, je suis rassurée alors. On va passer te prendre. Désolée, la soirée s'est terminée tôt, mais nous avons eu un petit problème avec la voiture.

\- OK, ça va.

Je lui indique l'adresse de la maison de Naruto et raccroche ensuite.

Et nous restons là. Dans un silence gênant. L'appel de ma mère nous a tous les deux ramenés brusquement dans la réalité. Avant celui-ci, nous étions en train de nous embrasser chaudement sur son lit… Mon dieu, qu'allions-nous faire ? Je dois admettre que j'étais perdu dans ces sensations nouvelles et habité par un désir fort et une envie présente et, surtout, envoûté par mes sentiments désormais réels pour lui. Allais-je céder ? Me laisser aller ? Serions-nous allé plus loin où l'un de nous aurait arrêté l'autre ? C'est trop… soudain, trop tôt, trop vite.

Naruto est le premier à briser le silence. Assis sur son lit, les joues roses - et je peux imaginer les miennes assez semblables - et le t-shirt un peu débraillé, une manche tirée vers le bas révélant un bout de son épaule. J'ai dû tiré dessus sans le vouloir quand je m'accrochais à son torse et que j'ai dirigé mes bras vers sa nuque. Je le regarde, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te… mettre mal à l'aise.

Je réalise que nous venons de nous embrasser langoureusement, amoureusement même, je ne peux le nier, et que désormais je suis là, à presque trois mètres de distance de lui, à l'autre bout de sa chambre. C'en est presque ridicule. Je souris et m'avance quelque peu, fuyant tout de même son regard intense.

\- Non, c'est rien… Je veux dire, euh… Je ne m'attendais juste pas à… ça.

\- Quoi ? Mon orientation ou moi qui t'embrasse sans prévenir ?

Et il rougit brusquement.

\- Oh ! Tu… Pardon, je t'ai fait cet aveu si soudainement, je n'ai même pas réfléchi au fait que tu sois… Enfin, que tu sois gay toi aussi. Désolé si ce n'est pas le cas, je…

Je ne peux pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans cette horreur : croire que le garçon qu'on vient d'embrasser avec tant d'abandon est hétéro.

\- Non ! Je… je suis gay aussi. C'est…

\- Le baiser, alors ? dit-il, et dans sa voix je ressens son soulagement.

\- Ouais…

Il se lève et nous nous regardons, méfiant de mon côté parce que tout ceci semble sortir tout droit d'un rêve fou, hésitant de son côté, alors qu'il fait quelques pas vers moi. Et comme tout à l'heure, il se rapproche de plus en plus et je ne vois plus que ses yeux bleus alors qu'il est maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. Et cette sensation ensorcelante me possède de nouveau. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me rends compte que j'en veux plus, que j'ai une faim pure et dure pour lui tout entier.

Il m'embrasse avec hésitation, mais je bouge mes lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que j'aime ça. Que je ne suis pas dégoûté ou que je n'ai pas peur. Il sourit légèrement contre ma bouche et ouvre les lèvres et je me perds encore plus dans cette cavité chaude qui m'accueille… Sa langue touche la mienne et le contact est électrisant. Il touche ma taille de l'une de ses mains et je frissonne de tout mon corps. Tout en m'embrassant, il m'enlace lentement et je vois défiler toutes les fois, innombrables, où il a été un véritable salaud avec moi. Ses paroles méchantes, son rire se mêler avec celui des autres gars de l'équipe, même avant qu'ils ne découvrent tous que je fais du patin artistique. Je le vois me plaquer sur le mur dans le couloir de l'école, acceptant mon aide à la condition qu'il ne revoit pas ma tête l'an prochain. Et ici, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il m'avoue être gay, avoir souffert ce que je souffre présentement et avoir un béguin secret pour moi depuis le jour de notre première rencontre.

On peut dire que ça m'étourdit presque autant que la chaleur de sa bouche, et de ses mains posées sur moi.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'on ne t'a jamais vu avec une fille, dit-il, sur un ton amusé en s'écartant de quelques centimètres seulement, de sorte que je sens ses lèvres bouger pour dire cette phrase.

Et ça me réveille soudainement : non, on ne m'a jamais vu avec des filles. Mais lui, oui !

\- La fille de l'autre jour, c'était ta petite amie ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoue-t-il en reculant un peu. On sortait ensemble, mais je le faisais que pour mieux me couvrir…

\- Pour cacher ton attirance envers moi, marmonné-je, ayant l'impression de jouer un rôle.

C'est si étrange ! De toutes les personnes possibles, c'est de moi qu'il est attiré… _physiquement_. Alors que je n'ai pourtant rien de… d'extraordinaire. Des tas de garçons au lycée sont bien plus attrayants que moi. Moi et mon physique ordinaire, mon corps bâti mais que très légèrement - après tout, mon corps doit être fin et rapide pour exécuter mes figures de patin. Mes cheveux noirs ébouriffés, mes yeux noirs, ma peau fade. Que peut-il bien me trouver ?

\- Ouais. Exact.

\- C'est si… nouveau pour moi. Il y a encore une semaine et quelque, tu me détestais terriblement. Mais là encore c'était une couverture, non ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu aies si peur ?

Il se masse la nuque et sourit légèrement. C'est ce moment que choisit ma mère pour envoyer un message qui fait vibrer mon téléphone. Elle me dit qu'ils sont là devant la porte et qu'ils m'attendent. Je relève la tête et hésite à laisser un baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Au lieu de ça je m'approche et l'enlace délicatement. Essayant de prendre un peu de sa solitude et l'emporter avec moi, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans cette situation. Et que peu importe ce qu'on lui a fait dans son ancienne école, ces jours là sont derrière lui et qu'il n'aura plus jamais à les revivre. Pas avec moi dans les parages, comme il le dit si bien.

Je m'habille et sors rapidement, souhaitant bonne nuit au jeune homme, déboussolé à l'idée qu'il n'est définitivement pas mon ami. Ni mon ennemi. Qui est-il maintenant ? Mon petit ami ? Je ne crois pas… Ces baisers que nous avons échangés, ils ont parus si… soudains et j'avais l'impression pendant tout le temps que nous étions tout deux curieux et seulement en train d'expérimenter...

Je m'assois dans la voiture derrière, à côté de mon frère qui me demande aussitôt comment il s'appelle. Je le bouscule et il rigole alors que je boucle ma ceinture de sécurité, lançant un regard à mon père. Il ne se retourne pas, ne fait que serrer les mains autour du volant alors qu'il repart sur la route enneigée.

Je me retourne et observe la maison qui s'éloigne à travers la vitre de la voiture. Je réfléchis à moi et Naruto, et peu importe ce que Naruto ressent, si ses sentiments pour moi sont vrais ou si ce n'est qu'une attirance physique pure et simple, il n'y a pour moi plus de retour en arrière possible. Je suis amoureux de lui et je vais devoir vivre avec ça.

* * *

À SUIVRE...


	3. Partie III

Auteure : Tch0upi.

Titre : Wearing Gold

Disclamer : Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : K+

Couples : Naru/Sasu.

Note de l'auteure : Joyeuse St-Valentin! Voici la deuxième partie! :)

* * *

**Wearing Gold**

**Part III.**

* * *

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça, dit-elle pour la huitième fois au moins.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, dis-je en roulant mes yeux.

Je pose sur la table basse le plateau que je viens de ramener de la cuisine. Des jus, des biscuits, et autres friandises que ma mère nous a préparés. Tout pour nous motiver à finir ce foutu projet. Un mois s'est écoulé et le compte à rebours approche de sa fin, il faut rendre le travail ce vendredi. Et ce vendredi, c'est également la soirée organisée par le lycée pour célébrer la Saint-Valentin. Qui aurait cru que cette année mon cœur se mettrait à battre pour une autre personne ? Je ne me voyais pas tomber amoureux, pas si tôt, pas si brusquement, pas avec celui qui m'a blessé si souvent. Mais… c'est juste arrivé. Et c'est exactement ce que je dis à mes trois amis alors que je reprends ma place sur mon lit après m'être choisi un biscuit.

\- C'est juste arrivé… comme ça.

\- C'est juste arrivé ? répète Suigetsu. Vous étiez en train de parler de hockey ou de technique de patins et boum, vous vous êtes retrouvés l'un sur l'autre ?

\- Non, idiot, dis-je en secouant la tête mais ne pouvant m'empêcher de rigoler. C'est pas exactement ça. On parlait… Il parlait de… Il s'est confié à moi. Et puis… En fait, oui. Tout d'un coup, comme ça, il m'embrassait.

Suigetsu a l'air étonné et je me rappelle sa mise en garde. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas tomber amoureux d'un gars comme Naruto, mais qu'est-ce qu'il connaît de lui ? Juugo est assis à côté de moi sur mon lit. Il s'est penché pour attraper un jus de pommes et s'est réinstallé. Il me regarde simplement comme d'habitude. D'une façon protective.

\- Eh bien, c'est ta vie, dit-il. Mais si l'imbécile te fait souffrir, tu sauras qui est le volontaire pour l'embrocher le premier.

Je ris.

\- T'inquiète, Juugo, je suis un grand garçon.

\- Ouais, mais il est plus grand que toi ! lance Suigetsu. Oh, et plus baraqué !

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Je roule des yeux à nouveau et c'est là que je vois Karin, bien silencieuse sur la chaise de mon bureau de travail. Elle est assise jambes écartées contre le dossier, appuyée dessus, et me regarde avec un air rêveur et stupide scotché sur le visage. Je fronce les sourcils, de même que Suigetsu et Juugo qui l'aperçoivent à leur tour.

\- Tu nous fais quoi là, fille ? se moque Suigetsu en lui lançant une gomme à effacer sur le crâne.

Elle se reprend et repositionne ses lunettes tout en sautant comme une tigresse sur le jeune homme. Juugo et moi, aussitôt, éclatons de rire à cette vision. Suigetsu rigole alors qu'elle le secoue comme une folle.

\- C'est bon, dit-il, pas de quoi grimper aux rideaux !

\- Lancer des objets à la tête d'une fille, non mais tu n'as aucune manière dis donc !

\- Hé ! C'est pas toi qui as balancé une tablette de chocolat sur la tête de Sasu l'autre jour ?

À l'entente de mon nom, elle se calme et replace son haut. Elle reprend sa place sur la chaise et pousse ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Puis elle me regarde.

\- Désolée, Sasuke. Je me suis juste laissée emporter…

\- C'est pas vrai, dis donc, poursuit Suigetsu ne tenant réellement pas à la vie.

Je vois le visage de Karin se tordre à nouveau mais il continue.

\- Tu fantasmes sur deux mecs ensembles ! Espèce de perverse, non mais tu as vraiment un esprit tordu, toi !

Il se met à crier tout en riant quand elle le plaque au sol à nouveau. Vraiment, ces deux là, quels gamins… Je les observe avec un doux sourire tout en grignotant mon biscuit. À mes côtés, Juugo se concentre alors sur moi, laissant les deux imbéciles se chamailler.

\- Vraiment, Sasuke, demande-t-il et je peux sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Avec Uzumaki, est-ce que c'est… sérieux ?

Je plonge dans son regard et sens mon cœur rater un battement. Juugo est un garçon réellement adorable. Il est grand, c'est un colosse, il a de gros bras, de grosses mains, il a la force physique de prendre Naruto comme un ourson en peluche et le balancer au loin. Il est vraiment imposant comme gars, mais il a aussi le cœur le plus tendre que je connaisse. Il déteste la violence, il est très calme et protège les personnes qu'il aime quel qu'en soit le prix. Il a toujours été là pour moi depuis qu'on se connaît, et me considère comme un frère. Je peux toujours compter sur lui, pour veiller sur moi.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, tu sais, dit-il.

\- C'est rien de sérieux…

Après cette phrase, que j'ai pourtant quasiment chuchotée, Suigetsu et Karin cessent tout mouvement et me regardent, ahuris. Je les regarde à mon tour, un à un, et finis par me sentir horriblement gêné.

\- Quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules et Karin est la première à parler.

\- C'était rien de sérieux ? questionne-t-elle simplement.

\- On s'est juste embrassés… Trois fois, marmonné-je.

\- Avec la langue ? demande Suigetsu.

\- Bon sang, Suigetsu, je dois vraiment répondre à ça ?

\- Hé, tête de linotte, un baiser sur la joue ou un chaste petit frôlement de lèvres, c'est très différent d'un long baiser langoureux avec langue et tout ce qui va avec. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Un chaste frôlement de lèvres… Je me répète ces mots et ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Surtout sous les trois pairs d'yeux rivés sur moi. Oh non. Ce qu'on a fait dans sa chambre était loin d'être chaste. Je me souviens de son corps qui a basculé le mien contre le lit, moi qui s'enfonçais dans ses draps et sa main qui s'est faufilé sous mon t-shirt. Et ma question sans réponse qui a flotté dans mon esprit… Aurions-nous continué si ma mère n'avait pas téléphoné ? Jusqu'où aurions-nous été ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Euh… Le premier baiser était… raisonnable, si je puis le dire ainsi. Le deuxième… était sage. Le troisième… Eh bien, il m'a allongé sur le lit et c'est le téléphone qui nous a arrêté.

Mes trois amis me fixent, scandalisés. Karin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Suigetsu a l'air presque dégoûté, et Juugo serre la mâchoire. OK. Peut-être que c'était sérieux. Peut-être que c'est sérieux, entre nous deux. Mais comment le savoir ? Alors que j'ai la sensation que Naruto ne faisait que suivre ses envies ? Après tout, il a bien dit avoir de l'attirance. Pas une fois il n'a dit avoir le béguin. Et le physique, c'est une chose. De mon côté, ce sont des sentiments. Et ça me rend vulnérable face à lui. Faible et démuni. Désarmé.

\- Et est-ce que… tu aurais… commence Karin et j'ai peur de savoir où elle se dirige avec cette question.

Elle ravale sa salive et vient s'assoir près de moi.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu l'aurais fait… ? Si rien ne vous en avait empêché ?

J'écarquille quand même les yeux. Mes amis attendent ma réponse et je me rends compte que je ne la connais pas, cette réponse. Au lieu de ça, de rester là comme un idiot à rougir et à écouter mon cœur battre la chamade, je marmonne n'importe quoi juste pour me tirer d'affaire :

\- N-Non ! Sûrement pas. On n'est pas… Il… Je veux dire que…

\- Oui, bien sûr ! s'esclaffe Karin, embarrassée. Pardonne-moi, c'était déplacé comme question.

Elle se lève et propose que l'on termine notre travail. Suigetsu déclare qu'il veut jouer à la console alors qu'on n'a intérêt à vite terminer. Je remercie intérieurement ma meilleure amie. Je sais qu'elle a senti mon trouble et qu'elle a changé de sujet aussitôt. Je suis troublé, cela dit. Parce que je visualise la scène dans ma tête et me rends de plus en plus compte que rien ne m'aurait fait le repousser si aucune sonnerie ne nous avait séparé. Je l'aurais sûrement laissé faire…

Je me penche pour reprendre mon cahier, que j'avais déposé de côté quand je suis descendu chercher des trucs à manger et à boire. En me redressant, je croise le regard de Juugo. Il est suspicieux.

\- Promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide et d'irréfléchi, Sasuke, me dit-il tout bas. OK ?

\- OK, fais-je sans comprendre.

Mais peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je sais ce qu'il veut dire.

* * *

Je suis profondément plongé dans mes pensées alors que je m'appuie sur la bande. L'air est frais et doux. C'est mercredi matin, et nous avons un match cette après-midi. Le ciel est bleu, c'est une belle journée.

J'essaie de ne penser à rien, tout en grattant mes lames sur la glace machinalement. J'essaie. Mais c'est difficile d'oublier ce moment intime passé dans la chambre de Naruto l'autre soir, quelques jours auparavant. Difficile de continuer ma vie normalement comme si on ne s'était jamais embrassés aussi chaudement. Le weekend s'est écoulé comme une éternité et Naruto ne m'a pas contacté. À l'école, lundi et mardi, on s'est croisés, mais il ne m'a pas dit un mot. Je me sens un peu stupide, peut-être qu'il est dans le même état que moi parce que moi non plus je ne l'ai ni appelé ni abordé dans le couloir. Peut-être qu'il se pose les mêmes questions… Que signifiait ce baiser ? Que ressent-il pour moi ? Que sommes-nous désormais l'un pour l'autre ?

Je me suis remis en question tout le weekend. Et il n'y a rien de nouveau qui surgit dans mon esprit. Je suis amoureux. Je ne pense qu'à lui. Je ne pense qu'à ce baiser, qui repasse sans cesse dans ma tête. Je me demande si je suis prêt à être en relation. Je me demande ce qu'il se passera si Naruto décide de venir me parler. Que me dira-t-il ? Qu'il m'aime et veut être mon petit ami ? Et moi ? Est-ce bien ce que je veux ? Je n'ai jamais eu de relation amoureuse, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. L'envie d'être avec lui, qu'on s'embrasse ou qu'on parle, même qu'on patine ! Je ne veux que ça, être avec lui. C'est effrayant, tout en étant excitant à la fois. Un plaisir immense m'envahit à l'idée de le voir. Mais la crainte est présente aussi. La probabilité qu'il me dise de l'oublier parce qu'il ne veut pas de relation, qu'il ne veut rien mettre en travers de sa carrière est présente et très forte…

Mes pensées sont soudainement interrompues quand leur sujet central apparaît à côté de moi. Il a son bâton dans les mains, ses gants, son bonnet, les joues roses et il est visiblement aussi prêt que moi à s'entraîner avant le grand match.

\- Hey.

Je lâche la bande si brusquement que je tombe presque à la renverse. Je le regarde et souris comme un idiot.

\- Salut !

Il me regarde un moment, sérieux. Je sens mon cœur se mettre à battre comme un fou. J'ai peur. Que va-t-il me dire ? Est-ce que je me suis excité trop vite en songeant qu'il veut bien de moi ? Après tout, un baiser ne veut pas dire qu'on veut sortir avec la personne… Je me console en songeant à ce que Suigetsu a dit… Un frôlement chaste n'a rien à voir avec trois baisers profonds et langoureux… Mais j'ai quand même peur et la nervosité me bouffe comme une sangsue et j'ai l'impression que tout mon sang s'est évaporé de ma tête. Je me sens étourdi et pourtant je suis sûr que je rougis comme un imbécile…

Finalement, il sourit légèrement, timidement.

\- Détends-toi, Sasu…

Sasu ? Tiens, c'est nouveau. J'obéis et souffle un bon coup.

\- Tu… tu vas bien ? demandé-je.

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

\- Hm, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Ça y est. Ce que je redoutais le plus. Cette foutue conversation gênée et ce malaise légendaire que j'appréhendais… Je prends mon bâton que j'avais laissé sur la glace en acérant mes patins. Je me redresse ensuite et décide de prendre les choses en mains.

\- Euh... Sinon, est-ce que tu as…

_Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à l'autre soir ?_

Je réalise que je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase. Kiba est arrivé à toute vitesse, bousculant l'épaule de Naruto au passage. Il fait un grand cercle en riant à gorge déployée et revient vers nous.

\- Oh Uzumaki ! s'exclame-t-il mais il me regarde moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le ringard qui joue les Casse-noisette ?

Voilà. À nouveau cette rage qui bouille en moi. Je fronce les sourcils et les poings et me tourne vers Kiba. Je n'ai le temps de rien faire que Naruto ouvre la bouche le premier.

\- On parle, dit-il. Le ringard a une excellente technique de patinage, j'essaie d'en apprendre un peu.

Le ringard ? Je me sens soudainement blessé, pendant de brèves secondes, avant que le regard bleu du blond croise le mien et je comprends aussitôt. Sa couverture ! Un genre de double-agent, si on veut, non ?

\- Doué ou pas, continue Kiba. Je peux toujours faire ça !

Sans prévenir, il me pousse violemment et repart en rigolant. Mon derrière prend toute la force de la chute et je gémis de douleur. Je respire profondément et essaie de garder mon calme mais ma colère commence à monter et bientôt elle sortira en hurlement.

Naruto se penche et me tends une main. Je le regarde, méfiant, tout d'un coup. Mais je finis par prendre sa main.

\- Il est pas… si mal, me dit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

\- Ah non ? grogné-je.

\- J'essaierai de lui parler. Lui dire qu'on est amis maintenant.

\- Amis ? répété-je, alors que les couleurs s'évanouissent de sur mon visage.

Il me regarde et se pince les lèvres, avant de me faire glisser doucement jusqu'à la bande pour me faire face tout en tournant le dos aux autres gars sur la patinoire.

\- Écoute, je ne peux pas… risquer de me dévoiler. Ç'a été horrible auparavant. Toutes les insultes et les rejets… Je ne pouvais pas jouer au hockey et être accepté des autres.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que Kiba n'est pas si mal. Si c'est ton ami alors il comprendrait…

\- Tu vois comment il te traite ? Et il ne sait même pas que tu…

Il s'interrompt.

\- Tu peux le dire Naruto. Je suis gay. Je n'ai pas peur de l'avouer au grand jour, plus maintenant du moins. Et puis, Kiba est un imbécile qui aime avoir l'attention et blaguer. Si tu arrêtes de rire de ses blagues sur moi il se retrouvera tout seul à rigoler. Et il pourrait mûrir un peu, devenir plus mature.

Il baisse la tête en la secouant. Un trait s'est formé entre ses deux sourcils et je peux voir l'inquiétude, la peur envahir son visage.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas vivre de nouveau cet enfer.

\- Je le vis bien à tous les jours, moi.

\- Justement, me dit-il en me regardant. Si j'arrive à les convaincre qu'on est amis désormais ils te ficheront la paix.

\- Tu le ferais pour moi mais pas pour toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu ferais tout pour que je puisse vivre en paix ma passion pour le patin mais toi…

Ma voix meurt dans ma gorge. Je me ressaisis et dis les vraies choses, celles qui me pèsent sur la poitrine.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il ne peut cacher sa surprise. Je l'ai coincé.

Il me regarde, comme piégé.

\- Sasuke…

\- Essaie d'oublier ton passé, essaie d'oublier les jugements et tout ça… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il n'arrive pas à me répondre et je me sens plus que jamais blessé, comme si une plaie béante avait été ouverte au creux de ma poitrine. Je serre les lèvres et veux le dépasser pour aller poursuivre l'entraînement mais sa poigne forte attrape mon poignet et me ramène vers lui. D'un seul mouvement mes pieds glissent sur la patinoire et je me retrouve à nouveau au fond de l'océan de ses yeux.

\- Les gens me lançaient des insultes durant les matchs. Dans les couloirs à l'école. Tapette, pédé, tout ce que tu veux. On m'a dit d'abandonner le hockey, que c'était pour les vrais hommes. On m'a dit d'abandonner la vie tout simplement parce que j'étais une erreur de la nature. Que des gens comme moi avaient juste été ratés… Un de mes amis, à qui j'avais tout confié depuis l'enfance, m'a même dit une fois que c'était sûrement pour ça que ma mère était morte à ma naissance, qu'il y avait un truc de pas normal chez moi. Peu importe le nombre de fois que j'ai bien voulu leur dire que ce n'était pas une maladie, ni une anomalie, que c'était juste… une orientation, une préférence… Ils se sont mis à plusieurs, un soir, et m'ont tabassés…

Je ne respire plus. Les horreurs qu'il me débite à voix très basse me font frissonner et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Depuis combien de temps garde-t-il tout cela en lui ? La douleur dans ses perles azures me fait de la peine. Sûrement depuis la mort de son parrain…

\- Mon père me disait, avant cette période de ma vie, qu'il ne voulait pas que je joue au hockey. Qu'il ne voulait pas que je me blesse. Il disait que c'était un sport de brute, un sport barbare et idiot. Il voulait me voir dans un cabinet ou quelque chose du genre, que je devienne un homme. Ses paroles ont toujours joué et rejoué dans ma tête parce qu'à douze ans, je commençais à peine à me rendre compte que j'étais différent. Après la mort de mon père, et plus tard. À treize, quatorze ans, je savais déjà que je n'aimais pas les filles. Et tous ces gars qui ont détruit ma vie dans mon ancien lycée. Qui me disaient que le hockey c'était pour les vrais hommes. Et longtemps je me suis questionné sur ce qu'était un vrai homme. J'ai souffert et je n'ai pas encore vraiment guéri de cette période de ma vie… Et d'une façon étrange, tu me fais du bien. Je veux être avec toi, mais j'ai peur, tu comprends ?

J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser après ça mais on est là, dehors, devant tout le monde alors évidemment que non. Il a l'air si triste et moi je suis en colère. J'ignore pourquoi. Mais je suis en colère.

J'acquiesce de la tête, ma voix disparue quelque part dans un pays lointain.

OK. Soyons amis en apparence. Faisons semblant d'être qui on n'est pas. Parce que je ne veux pas être son ami. Nous ne _sommes pas_ des amis.

* * *

Durant l'entraînement, j'observe Naruto. Et Kiba. Et c'est vrai que ce dernier n'est pas si mal. Il est amical et gentil avec ses amis. C'est un gars d'équipe et il joue très bien avec tout le monde - sauf moi. Naruto, quant à lui, ressemble à tout sauf à un homme. Je repense à sa façon de se cacher et c'est tout à fait normal. Ça fait mal d'être rejeté, parce qu'on n'a pas les mêmes préférences sexuelles et physiques. C'est vraiment idiot. Nous sommes tous les mêmes au fond, c'est juste que lui sort avec une fille et moi je suis amoureux d'un garçon. Je suis toujours en colère parce que se cacher et prétendre, c'est jouer le jeu selon _leurs_ règles. Mais après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment vécu ce que Naruto a subi. On se moque de moi, mais personne ne m'a _agressé_. Les poussées minables de Kiba qui me font tomber à la renverse ne sont pas suffisantes pour me briser.

Je suis en pleine forme dans le vestiaire, trois heures plus tard, avant le début de notre partie. J'ai écouté les pitreries de Kiba et de ses amis pendant l'entraînement, et croisé les regards de Naruto. J'ai mis de côté ma faiblesse pour lui et ai enfilé mon courage. Aujourd'hui, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Ce n'est plus une question d'aimer le hockey ou pas. C'est une question d'identité, de respect et d'estime. Personne ne m'empêchera d'être qui je suis et si je dois me battre pour aider Naruto à s'affirmer aussi, eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je suis peut-être fou et imprudent, mais ma colère me rend imprévisible.

Les estrades sont à craquer quand nous sautons sur la patinoire. Nos adversaires viennent du lycée de Suna. Ils sont baraqués et très forts. Je patine en faisant des cercles alors que les joueurs des deux équipes s'échauffent. Je ne tremble pas le moins du monde, je suis calme même si une tempête gronde en moi.

J'aperçois mes parents à leur place usuelle. Ma mère me fait coucou de la main et mon père me fixe, ni trop sévère ni trop heureux. Il a toujours cet air impassible. Quelque part au fond de moi, je veux qu'il soit fier de moi et qu'il m'accepte comme je suis, mais une autre partie de moi s'en fout complètement. Je n'ai pas besoin de plaire aux autres pour être qui je veux être.

Après quelques minutes, nous retournons au banc et chaque coach envoie cinq joueurs pour débuter la partie. La mise au jeu, la rondelle lâchée sur la glace et le match commence.

La confrontation se veut très violente et il y a dès le début beaucoup de tension entre les deux équipes. Je reste discret comme je l'ai toujours été, mais comme d'habitude, ma vitesse apporte à l'équipe ce qu'il faut : revers et domination en avantage. J'évite de justesse chaque fois qu'un joueur veut me plaquer et je réceptionne des passes difficiles. La première période se déroule sans buts. La deuxième se termine à défaut d'un but.

Durant la deuxième pause, située entre la deuxième et la troisième période, le coach nous balance toutes sortes de jurons et de sermons. Il proclame le même discours que lorsque l'on est en train de perdre. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un écart de six buts mais un but à mettre à la dernière période quand il y a autant de tension, ça peut être difficile.

Quand Kakashi disparaît dans l'autre pièce des vestiaires, allant s'affairer à ses plans et stratégies, je soupire et me penche pour attraper mon équipement. Kiba, à ce moment-là, se lève et marche jusqu'au centre de la chambre. Il réussit à attirer l'attention de tous quand il se met à gueuler :

\- Si tu faisais un peu plus que te promener tout autour de la patinoire et vanter tes talents de patineur, on aurait peut-être une chance de gagner. Là, c'est comme si on jouait avec un joueur en moins. Tu fais tout sauf jouer au hockey en ce moment.

Il me faut quelques secondes de délai pour comprendre qu'il s'adresse à moi. Je réagis au quart de tour. Un bref regard à Naruto qui soupire en se massant l'arête du nez. Je fronce mes sourcils et fusille Inuzuka des yeux.

\- Excuse-moi, mais nous sommes une équipe. Si je n'arrive pas à changer le cours de ce match, c'est en partie la faute de mes coéquipiers non ? Et malgré nos différents Kiba, toi et moi _sommes_ coéquipiers.

J'essaie de garder mon calme, mais ce connard ne m'aide absolument pas.

\- Arrête de te la jouer. T'es qu'un-…

\- OK, ça va, ça suffit, s'exclame Naruto.

Kiba se tourne vers lui.

\- Tu prends sa défense, maintenant ?

\- Et si on faisait face à nos difficultés comme une équipe ? demande Suigetsu, me venant en aide. C'est ridicule les gars. On dirait une classe de maternelle.

Kiba me jette un regard de haine que je lui retourne avec une joie non contenue. Il commence à m'insupporter, si bien que je ne sais plus si je vais être capable de continuer dans cette équipe de merde jusqu'à l'année prochaine où je serai enfin libéré !

Lorsque nous sautons sur la patinoire pour le dernier vingt minutes de jeu, nous faisons face à nos adversaires avec une énergie nouvelle, celle de vouloir gagner à tout prix. Nous mettons plus de vitesse, plus de contact physique. Tout va très vite, tout est plus brutal qu'auparavant. Naruto marque un but à mi-chemin, nous ramenant dans la partie. Désormais, c'est l'égalité. Après son but, un joueur de l'équipe adverse me fait sauter les patins et je m'écroule sur la glace alors que, miraculeusement, j'allais m'échapper tout seul vers l'avant, vers le gardien de but complètement seul. J'entends des exclamations dans la foule et des plaintes du côté de mon équipe : ça aurait dû être une faute, mais l'arbitre ne l'a pas appelé. Je me relève, énervé, et Kiba passe derrière moi en grognant.

\- Un peu de nerfs, Casse-noisette, nous allons passer pour la risée du quartier ! me souffle-t-il.

Et là, je fais quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Et fou, aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends. La rage, la colère est montée en moi à un point de non retour. Ma mâchoire se contracte et ça me démange beaucoup trop, il faut que je laisse tout ressortir.

Je lâche mon bâton, lâche mes gants et me jette telle une bête féroce sur Kiba. C'est pourtant mon coéquipier. Il est dans mon équipe. Mais à l'instant, je n'en peux plus. Il ne tombe pas, mais se retourne, déséquilibré et surpris de voir que c'est moi. J'entends au loin des cris de surprise, des rires venant du banc de l'autre équipe face à mon acte. C'est mon coéquipier, peut-être que c'est vrai, je suis la risée du quartier, et maintenant, nous le sommes à deux. Deux équipiers qui se battent, quelle blague ! Kiba se retourne dans ma poigne et je le frappe au visage avant de le pousser violemment. Quelqu'un, au loin, me lance un « Vas-y ! Casse lui la gueule ! ». Ça vient des gradins. Quelqu'un qui s'amuse beaucoup, on dirait. Je n'écoute que mon instinct.

Kiba tombe sur le derrière, exactement comme moi à chaque fois qu'il s'amuse à me pousser. Mon soulagement n'est pas aussi intense que ma satisfaction à le voir par terre à mes pieds avec cette stupide expression au visage. Mais j'ai surtout été inconscient. Sans le vouloir, sans même le réaliser, j'ai causé un carnage. Autour de moi, la bagarre s'est déclenchée et tout le monde se saute dessus. C'est un _free-for-all_, au diable les règles. Kiba se relève, mais je suis hors de moi, je suis comme une lionne en chasse. Je me rejette sur lui, tout crocs dehors. Il m'attrape les bras et se défend.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ? crie-t-il, choqué et - à mon plus grand plaisir - effrayé. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin ?

On entend les arbitres et les coachs crier aux adolescents de se calmer, de revenir aux bancs. Nous sommes devenus complètement fous. Et moi je me défoule sur cet idiot qui me rabaisse depuis la nuit des temps. Je réussis à le frapper à mâchoire et il réplique avec un coup de poing tout aussi fort que je reçois sur l'arcade. C'est comme si je ne sens rien, avec l'adrénaline qui course dans mes veines. Je referme mes doigts - qui ont réussi à le griffer au visage - autour de son cou tout en criant.

\- Sas'ke ! se plaint-il. Mais arrête ! Tu es fou !

Puis, un bras passe autour de ma taille et me tire de ma folie.

\- Hé ! Lâche-moi ! crié-je sans vraiment savoir qui vient de me prendre ainsi.

La foule est en délire. Pour un divertissement, c'en est un. Je ne regarde pas, trop déboussolé et encore dans l'adrénaline et la colère. Je me demande quelle est l'expression de mes parents. Jamais je n'ai commencé une bagarre. Ce n'est pas mon style. Naruto avait raison, l'autre jour. Je suis discret. Je ne suis pas très utile aux victoires ou aux défaites. Je ne fais que suivre la partie, ici et là, fais quelques passes et reste la plupart du temps invisible. Mais là, je viens de carrément sauter sur un joueur. En plus, il est de mon équipe.

Naruto. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui me tient dans sa poigne. Je me rends compte que nous avançons, mais que mes pieds sont dans le vide. Écoutant les cris qui sont lancés ici et là, je réalise qu'il m'emmène hors de la patinoire, m'emportant comme un sac de patates. Son épaule est renfoncée dans mon ventre. Il me fait passer par-dessus bord aussi facilement que si je pesais autant qu'un petit bébé et j'atterris dans la neige. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'il me prend le bras et m'entraîne dans la vestiaire. Je me sens comme une bombe à retardement. Je suis en colère, j'ai envie de hurler et de retourner là-bas et tabasser quelqu'un d'autre !

Il me plaque contre un casier - un peu comme il le fait souvent quand il veut m'intimider. Sa main toujours autour de mon bras, il se penche et je me calme quelque peu en plongeant dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, bon dieu de merde ?

Je pensais ne pas trouver mes mots pour l'expliquer, mais ils sortent de ma bouche comme une explosion atomique :

\- Il m'a mis en colère ! hurlé-je.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui sauter à la gorge !

\- Ce n'est pas seulement maintenant ! C'est depuis toujours ! Il a juste fait déborder le vase, c'est tout ! J'en ai marre de passer pour un numéro comique ! J'en ai eu assez, voilà tout !

\- Eh bien là, crois-moi, on va te respecter, dit-il et soudainement, il se met à rire.

\- Arrête de rigoler !

\- Et toi, respire un peu, OK ? dit-il gentiment et ses mains montent jusqu'à mes épaules.

Je me rends compte que je respire bruyamment. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je suis à court d'oxygène et ma poitrine me fait mal. Mon arcade, aussi. C'est d'ailleurs là que mes sensations me reviennent et je prends conscience de quelque chose de chaud qui coule le long de ma joue. Naruto dépose deux doigts délicats sur ma blessure.

\- Tu vas avoir un de ces bleus… dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Eh bien, cet imbécile sera dans un état bien pire.

Il me regarde et ses lèvres se changent en sourire très large. Puis il éclate de rire à nouveau. Un rire sincère. Innocent. Pur. Il rigole devant moi, mais ce n'est pas de la moquerie. Il est juste vraiment amusé.

\- Quoi ? fais-je aussitôt, vexé et agacé.

\- Tu es incroyable, Sasu. Juste incroyable. Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi. Vraiment.

Je veux répliquer, ajouter quelque chose, mais on m'en empêche. En fait, c'est Naruto qui m'en empêche. Parce qu'il m'embrasse. Cet idiot ose me faire taire ! J'essaie de me débattre, car je n'ai pas fini, mais la colère se dissolve dans mon corps comme quelques grains de sel dans un grand verre d'eau. Je me détends contre le mur et fonds totalement dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Je me fiche complètement que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans le vestiaire et nous voir. Je m'en fiche tant. Mes yeux se ferment et je divague dans un monde meilleur.

\- C'était génial, au fait, murmure-t-il quand il s'arrête - et j'ouvre les yeux avec un délai de quelques longues secondes. Tu as juste… pris ta place. Comme ça. Tu as revendiqué ta place, qui tu es, tu les as obligés à te respecter, par la force, puisqu'ils n'ont jamais voulu le faire quand tu le leur demandais gentiment. J'aimerais être aussi fort que toi, Sasuke.

\- C'est ainsi que tu l'as interprété ? Naruto, j'ai… sauté comme un fou furieux et déclenché une bagarre. Ça me coûtera très cher, d'ailleurs, j'en suis sûr…

\- C'était plus que ça, Sasuke, s'exclame-t-il en me prenant le visage entre ses deux mains. Kiba, il t'a dit un truc, non ? Et il a fait déborder le vase, comme tu as dit. Tu ne pouvais plus le supporter. J'ai raison ?

Je réfléchis et ne peux trouver un seul inconvénient à son explication. Il a vu à travers moi. Il a tout vu.

\- Oui, c'est ça, dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Alors c'est ce que je disais. Tu t'es fait entendre. C'est ce dont Kiba avait besoin pour finalement te respecter, faut croire. Et cette droite que tu lui as envoyée, c'était de toute beauté.

Le coin de mes lèvres se relève et je souris.

J'espère qu'il aura un impressionnant - non, un spectaculaire - coquard en plein visage. Ça lui apprendra !

\- Désolé, au fait… j'ai vraiment foutu le bordel, c'est fichu pour cette partie…

\- Sasuke, m'interrompt-il.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux sans crainte quand il m'avoue :

\- Sors avec moi.

* * *

J'ai droit à un sermon qui fera sûrement son chemin dans l'histoire quand je rentre chez moi ce soir-là. Ma mère est devenue plus folle encore que moi sur la patinoire tout à l'heure. Je suis assis à la table de cuisine, les bras croisés tandis qu'elle me crie que ce ne sont pas des façons, que ça ne se fait pas, que j'aurais pu me blesser sérieusement, ou alors que j'aurais pu blesser gravement ce garçon que j'ai frappé, que toute l'équipe a payé pour mes actes irréfléchis. Mon frère se retient de rire derrière elle, et je le fusille des yeux. Mon père est derrière également, appuyé sur le comptoir les bras croisés. Son air est sérieux, impassible. Je me demande ce qu'il pense de mon petit numéro… Était-il assez viril à son goût ?

Je souris en y repensant. J'ai vraiment agi sur le coup de l'émotion. Kiba m'insupportait. Ses petits commentaires, ses moqueries incessantes. Je ne suis pas une bête de foire, il fallait qu'il comprenne que je suis un être humain au même niveau que lui et que j'ai droit d'obtenir le même respect. Je ne le déteste même pas, c'est bien le pire. Et à bien y penser, nous nous ressemblons tellement, lui et moi. La seule chose qui nous différencie, à part notre orientation, c'est qu'il préfère le hockey là où je préfère le patin artistique. Qu'est-ce qui nous change vraiment ? On est que deux gamins du même lycée qui aspire à un rêve bien précis.

Suigetsu a été très fier de moi. Il m'a tapé l'épaule en me félicitant et en riant. La scène avait été géniale, selon lui. Bon, beaucoup de joueurs nous ont trouvés pathétique, la patinoire s'est transformé en zoo sauvage pendant quelques minutes, mais tout le monde y a trouvé son compte et ça s'est terminé en fous rires. Le soulagement m'a calmé et la déclaration de Naruto m'a rendu terriblement heureux. « Sors avec moi », a-t-il simplement dit, juste avant que le coach n'entre dans le vestiaire pour nous réquisitionner. Cinq minutes de pénalité de chaque côté, et un renvoi du match pour moi. J'ai également récolté une suspension pour deux matchs et une retenue après l'école lundi prochain. Avec tout ça, j'en ai presque oublié la soirée pour la Saint-Valentin vendredi soir - et que désormais, j'ai quelqu'un, officiellement…

\- Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ? se fâche ma mère.

J'ai un sourire idiot sur le visage. Mince ! Ma mère me sermonne et moi je pense à Naruto. J'ai vraiment tout faux aujourd'hui.

Je me redresse et hoche la tête.

\- Oui, oui.

Elle me regarde sévèrement, puis soupire. Elle s'approche et touche du bout des doigts ma blessure à l'arcade sur laquelle j'ai mis un pansement plus tôt. Je siffle de douleur, mais ne lâche aucun véritable son. Ma mère sourit tendrement.

\- Toi, soupire-t-elle. Tu fais pousser des cheveux blancs sur ma tête !

Elle m'enlace ensuite et m'embrasse sur le front. Elle sort de la cuisine en roulant des yeux devant Itachi qui fait le pitre. Je tourne la tête vers mon père qui fixe le vide les sourcils froncés. Ma mère l'appelle ensuite et il disparaît de la pièce sans m'accorder un regard. Il a l'air dans ses pensées… Je voudrais tant qu'il me sermonne lui aussi, qu'il me dise qu'il est fier de moi, mais rien.

Je baisse la tête, prêt à déprimer, mais mon frère change mes plans. Dès que mes parents sont hors de la maison, sûrement partis faire quelques courses, il bondit sur place et vient me rejoindre. Il s'assoit face à moi en étant aussi bruyant et délicat qu'un ouragan.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta petite tête ? Agresser un de tes coéquipiers comme ça ! s'exclame-t-il même si son ton n'est absolument pas celui d'un reproche. Il est juste tellement diverti par ma nouvelle personnalité.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Il m'a mis en colère, dis-je, la même chose que j'ai dit à Naruto. Il n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi à l'école, dans l'équipe, tout le temps, sans arrêt. J'en ai eu assez, c'est tout.

Il sourit.

\- Et alors ?

\- Quoi et alors ? fais-je en connaissant très bien ce petit air.

Il me bouscule l'épaule amicalement, un sourire en coin.

\- Toi et le p'tit blond de ton équipe ! murmure-t-il.

Je me mets à rougir soudainement.

\- Comment tu le sais hein ?

\- Sasu… Y a qu'à voir comment vous vous regardez tous les deux. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Je baisse les yeux et repense à lui. J'ai envie de le voir. Tout de suite.

\- Ouais… dis-je.

\- Hm ? fait mon frère sans comprendre.

\- Oui, c'est officiel, dis-je. Enfin, je crois. Il a dit vouloir sortir avec moi.

\- Content pour toi, me dit Itachi, son sourire moqueur disparu pour laisser place à un sourire plus sincère. Mais que va dire papa ?

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il dit. Tu as bien une copine toi. Quelle différence ça fait ?

\- Tu as raison. Je suis fier de toi, p'tit frère, me dit-il ensuite en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Puis il se lève sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ses mots.

\- Ce n'est pas que je veux te laisser tout seul dans cette grande maison, mais j'ai une copine à aller voir !

Je lui souris gentiment et il disparaît quelques longues minutes à l'étage. Quand il descend, il m'explique rapidement qu'il l'emmène au restaurant, que c'est exactement leur troisième sortie ensembles. Il me dit, moqueur, de ne pas faire de bêtises et surtout de lui préparer une collation pour quand il rentrera - requête à laquelle je réponds par un « Rêve toujours ! » et il éclate de rire avant de sortir sous la neige.

En revenant vers le salon, où j'avais l'intention de me jeter sur le canapé et passer la soirée à regarder la télé, un déclic se fait dans ma tête. Le cœur battant, je file à l'étage pour récupérer mon portable. Je cherche le numéro de Naruto et l'appelle ensuite en retournant m'étaler sur le canapé. Il répond à la quatrième sonnerie.

\- Hey ! fait-il, joyeusement.

\- Quoi ? dis-je en souriant doucement. Pourquoi es-tu si… de bonne humeur ?

\- Pour rien. J'ai juste… vu ton nom sur l'afficheur.

\- Arrête ça, on dirait un mauvais film romantique, marmonné-je.

\- J'y peux rien si tu me rends heureux, répond-t-il, franchement.

Je reste silencieux, mon cœur battant la chamade comme à son habitude depuis des semaines. C'est arrivé si vite. Avec le recul je me rends compte que ça ne fait que quelques semaines que Naruto et moi nous sommes rapprochés. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureux de lui, lui que je détestais tant avant. En apprenant à le connaître, j'ai été séduit par sa personnalité, par sa tendresse, par son bon cœur et par sa force. Celle de ne jamais avoir abandonné son rêve malgré les difficultés et les dures épreuves que la vie a mis sur son chemin.

\- Tu m'appelais pour entendre ma voix, c'est tout ? demande-t-il après un moment.

\- Non, idiot. J'ai juste…

Je m'arrête et mon regard se perd sur la pendule accrochée au mur juste au-dessus de la télé. Ma main glisse à mes côtés et j'attrape la télécommande, tout en me mordillant la lèvre du bas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur se met soudain à danser la samba.

J'hésite beaucoup, Naruto doit sûrement le sentir…

\- Eh bien, tu as perdu ta voix ? dit-il, moqueur.

\- Non… dis-je, souriant. Est-ce que tu voudrais… venir ? Maintenant ?

\- Chez toi ?

\- Il n'y a personne, je suis tout seul, ajouté-je bêtement.

Et je me frappe le front par la suite, réalisant ma phrase et comment elle sonne. Je me sens rougir soudainement, mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! Il va sûrement aller s'imaginer pleins de choses…

\- J-Je veux dire que je m'ennuie et on pourrait… parler ou… faire quelque chose, des jeux vidéos, ou autre…

Je m'arrête en me rendant compte que je ne fais que m'enfoncer. Je dois ressembler à une tomate.

J'entends le rire de Naruto au bout du fil. Son rire doux, sincère, celui que j'aime entendre et qui me donne des frissons.

\- J'ai compris, ça va, s'esclaffe-t-il. Tu me donnes vingt minutes ?

C'est le temps qu'il faut entre sa maison et la mienne.

\- OK, soufflé-je, ma main moite autour du combiné.

\- À toute.

Je raccroche et reste assis là, devant la télé que je n'ai pas allumé. La télécommande est pourtant dans mon autre main, mais je l'ai sûrement prise seulement par nervosité, pour m'occuper la main, plus que par envie de regarder une émission quelconque.

Naruto chez moi, tout seul. Je me sens si nerveux, si stressé, la même sensation qui m'a envahie l'autre soir, avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas ma clé et que je ne pourrais pas rentrer. M'imaginer avec lui, seuls. À ce moment-là, nous n'étions pas encore… Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes ensembles, officiellement. Du moins, je le crois.

C'est alors que je me souviens que je n'ai pas réellement répondu à sa requête. Lui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, moi je n'ai rien dit. C'est vrai que Kakashi est entré par la suite et nous a ramenés à l'extérieur. Après la partie, je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de placer deux mots à Naruto que mes parents m'ont traîné (j'exagère à peine en disant qu'il s'en est fallu de peu à ma mère de me tirer par les oreilles) à la maison, après avoir été faire quelques courses - auxquelles j'ai été contraint de suivre.

C'est mon père qui a cuisiné le souper pendant que ma mère préparait son sermon. J'ai été obligé de rester assis sur le canapé, télé éteinte bien sûr, pour « réfléchir » à mes actes, selon ma mère. Facile et surtout très divertissant de subir sa peine avec un frère qui rigole à ses côtés. Il a beau étudier en droits et avoir beaucoup de travaux, il se relaxe beaucoup de cette façon. Je suis sa pilule anti stress faut croire. Mais j'ai beau parler, j'adore mon frère. Il est toujours là pour moi même si c'est pas facile avec ses cours. Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé au sujet du patin artistique, que j'avais continué malgré tout durant les quelques dernières années. Mais je sais qu'il m'encouragerait.

Alors voilà, Naruto sera là dans quelques minutes, et que fera-t-on ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce que font deux personnes quand elles décident de sortir ensembles. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, ni de petit ami, ni rien qui ressemble à ce genre de relation. Je ne suis pas bon avec les gens, tout court. C'est différent avec Karin. Je la connais depuis aussi longtemps que je peux me rappeler, et ç'a toujours été naturel avec elle, nous étions comme deux jumeaux depuis tout petits, agissant de pair, meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Suigetsu s'est joint à nous et il fait le social pour deux. Juugo est plus réservé, mais c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien aussi. On se comprend sans avoir à parler. Et puis, que dit-on à son petit ami ? Est-ce que l'on continue à se parler comme avant ? Je ne sais rien de l'amour, mais ça doit, sans doute, partir sur une base d'amitié ? Je me sens si nerveux. Je me rappelle nos baisers, dans sa chambre, l'autre soir.

Peut-être va-t-il encore m'embrasser… L'excitation m'envahit parce que j'ai adoré ce contact avec lui. Mais elle est mixée avec une certaine angoisse et le tout me rend… presque malade.

Quand la sonnette retentit, je bondis sur le canapé et cours jusqu'à la porte.

Il est là, avec son bonnet sur la tête et une jolie écharpe autour du cou. Un peu de neige dessus, ainsi que sur ses épaules. Je regarde derrière lui et aperçois les flocons qui tombent avec lenteur. Je ramène mon regard sur les yeux bleus face à moi. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, et Naruto m'imite aussitôt. Il est mignon, avec ses joues roses dû au froid.

\- Salut.

\- Hey, dit-il.

Je le laisse entrer, et il enlève manteaux, bottes et bonnet. Déjà frigorifié, je m'empresse de refermer la porte, après avoir laissé trop longtemps le courant d'air s'infiltrer dans ma maison. C'est la première fois qu'il vient chez moi, et un doux sourire s'affiche sur son visage alors qu'il fait quelques pas vers le salon. En simple chaussettes, débarrassé de ses lourds vêtements d'hiver, il a une allure assez… belle. Je le dévisage de haut en bas, avec intérêt. Il porte un pantalon noir plutôt classe et un gilet à longues manches de la même couleur que son écharpe : un rouge sombre.

Je le suis alors qu'il touche le sofa d'une main.

\- On peut… On peut s'assoir, tu sais, dis-je. Tu veux à boire ?

Mais pourquoi je suis aussi gêné ? On ne va pas recommencer avec les conversations emplies de malaises stupides et qui ne mènent à rien ! Il me regarde.

\- Oui, je veux bien. Un verre d'eau, ça suffira.

\- C'est noté.

Je me réfugie à la cuisine comme une effarouchée et verse de l'eau dans un verre directement de l'évier. Je réagis comme une fillette… Je suis si nerveux, mes mains tremblent alors que je retourne au salon. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me violer ou quoique ce soit.

Et stupidement, je me mets à angoisser à ce sujet : le sexe. Et cela répond à une autre question que je me suis posée un peu plus tôt. Que font deux personnes qui sont ensembles ? Je m'assois, droit comme un piquet sur le canapé, luttant pour avoir une apparence détachée et surtout impassible. Je souris alors qu'il me dit merci et boit une grande gorgée. Je le regarde, sentant soudainement mon cœur s'emballer. N'empêche, il est… vraiment beau.

Puis, oubliant ma nervosité pour un moment, les mots trouvent leur chemin naturellement jusqu'à mes lèvres.

\- Je voulais te dire que je veux bien, moi aussi.

Il fronce les sourcils, reposant le verre à moitié vide sur la table du salon.

\- Je veux bien sortir avec toi, dis-je.

\- C'est super, répond-t-il.

Pendant un instant, je me dis que rien ne change véritablement des moments que l'on a passés ensembles avant d'être « officiellement » un couple. Alors que le mot « couple » fait son chemin dans mon esprit, me donnant des frissons, faisant aller des petits papillons dans mon estomac, je réalise que, non, en fait, ce n'est plus pareil. Naruto s'approche, son corps venant se coller à la chaleur du mien. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement.

Le baiser est différent… en même temps d'être le même. La même excitation et curiosité nous habite, chacun voulant explorer un peu plus ce nouvel acte que nous découvrons à deux. Mais cette fois-ci, la surprise de la première fois a laissé la place à de délicieuses sensations, celles de la certitude, de l'appartenance, et de l'amour qui naît, doucement, en nous. Les petits papillons sont partout en moi, je me sens engourdi, des fourmis dans les jambes, les bras. Et je me sens bien. La nervosité descend en chute libre, disparaissant comme si elle n'était jamais venue. Je me détends complètement contre Naruto, qui glisse une main sur ma mâchoire, deux doigts allant même déranger mes mèches de cheveux.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le stress qui s'évapore et le désir qui empiète, mais je suis déjà à bout de souffle, à la recherche de mon oxygène. Je m'écarte le premier, un sourire niais sur mon visage.

\- C'est… nouveau, pardon, bafouillé-je.

\- Je ne suis pas exactement sûr de comment procéder non plus, avoue-t-il.

\- On pourrait juste commencer par… passer du temps ensembles. Faire… des trucs…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Je me frappe le front.

\- Je… Enfin ! Je veux dire… trouver un truc à faire…

Naruto éclate de rire et la tension se brise aussitôt. Je me détends à nouveau, plongeant dans son regard.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai compris, me rassure-t-il.

Je souris.

\- Je suis bête. Et nul pour ce genre de chose…

\- Tu t'en sors pas mal, me réconforte-t-il. Tu es génial. J'adore être à tes côtés. Hum. Sasuke… ça va te sembler bizarre, mais… Alors que j'étais pourtant celui à te ridiculiser, à te faire la vie dure et tout ça… Je t'admire énormément. Et être avec toi me rend plus fort. Ça me fait du bien.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Sa déclaration m'a pris au dépourvu, mais ses mots m'ont fait bien plaisir. Même si je ne comprends pas. Moi ? Il m'admire, moi ?

\- Merci… ? murmuré-je.

\- Tu es si simple d'esprit, dit-il en glissant un doigt le long de mon visage, l'entourant lentement puis il passe une mèche derrière mon oreille, le tout sans jamais me lâcher des yeux.

Est-ce possible de tomber encore plus pour lui ? Chaque minute qui passe semble renforcer mes sentiments…

\- Tu es pur. Tu fais les choses comme tu le veux. Tu ne te demandes pas si c'est bien ou mal, tu les fais, c'est tout. Tu poursuis tes rêves, malgré les difficultés. Je ne t'ai jamais vu te morfondre sur ton sort, tu continues simplement et même si tu dois te tenir tout seul pour tes résolutions, tu te tiens. Et tant pis pour les autres. J'aimerais pouvoir être comme toi. Balayer du revers de la main ce qui me fait du mal et devenir plus fort grâce à ça, grâce aux blessures…

Je suis réduit au silence. Il se penche un peu plus et je comprends le principe d'intimité. Il est dans la mienne. Il est dans ma bulle, dans mon espace, il l'emplit entièrement et je m'en fiche. Au contraire : je veux qu'il soit encore plus près. Je veux l'inviter vers moi de tout mon être. Son odeur me possède soudainement si fort que je me retiens de me jeter dans ses bras pour l'inspirer à plein nez.

Je reste là, immobile, l'air béat et idiot alors qu'il continue.

\- J'aurais cru qu'avec tout ce qu'on te fait, toutes les moqueries… tu finirais par te briser, par être détruit, mais non. Tu es plus fort chaque jour. Et je veux te protéger de ce que j'ai pu vivre dans le passé, te protéger pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre comme si rien ne t'atteignait. Et te voir heureux… Je veux te protéger mais en même temps j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Tu le fais très bien tout seul.

C'est vrai que les moqueries de Kiba et des autres gars de l'équipe me passent au-dessus de la tête. Ils ne m'ont jamais blessé. Kiba est un idiot et ne peut pas m'atteindre. Je suis immunisé parce que je me fous de lui. Naruto a raison.

Mais sur un autre point, il a tort. Il n'y a pas rien qui m'atteint. Je ne suis pas invincible et j'ai bien une faiblesse. Il y en a une seule. Une personne.

\- Tu es le seul capable de me blesser, dis-je dans un tout petit murmure.

Sur le canapé, ma main a rejoint la sienne, sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je ne peux pas quitter les yeux du blond, je n'y arrive pas. Mais je peux sentir son toucher, ses doigts qui s'emmêlent avec les miens - ou bien est-ce les miens qui ont initié le contact ?

Naruto comprend ce que je veux dire. Je suis amoureux de lui. Je me suis ouvert à lui, il sait mes sentiments, il me connaît maintenant, plus que je ne le voudrais (son discours vient juste de me le prouver). Il a une arme contre moi qu'il tient dans sa main. Je suis vulnérable. Il est celui à posséder la capacité de me blesser sérieusement. Et il en est conscient.

Il m'embrasse le front avant de dire, tout bas :

\- Je sais.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais.

\- Je crois que moi aussi.

\- Tu crois ? dis-je, un sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais m'embrasser pour que j'en sois sûr, me taquine-t-il.

Et je l'embrasse, passant mes bras autour de son cou et nos corps se rencontrent, nos torses se pressant l'un sur l'autre. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mon dos, me tenant collé contre lui et je m'entends penser tout haut que je ferais ça tous les jours avec lui. L'embrasser est réellement addictif, je pourrais sérieusement devenir dépendant.

\- Mais sérieusement, dit-il en s'écartant après un moment dont il me serait impossible de calculer la durée. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Tu te sentais seul ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une raison maintenant ? On est… ensembles, non ?

\- C'est vrai, admet-il.

\- Mais j'avais pensé en fait que justement… vu qu'on est ensembles, on pourrait… on devrait… sortir. Non ?

\- Tu veux dire un rendez-vous ?

\- Oui… soufflé-je, soulagé qu'il comprenne mon charabia.

Il sourit, réfléchissant à ma proposition, à ce que ça veut dire. Puis je vois ses yeux revenir vers les miens.

\- Bien moi je suis partant, hein. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu de rendez-vous…

\- Les devoirs chez toi et les séances de patinage… on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça compte.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est un peu comme ça qu'on s'est rapprochés.

\- Es-tu en train de me demander de continuer à faire nos devoirs ensembles ?

\- Je suis en train de te dire que je veux passer énormément de temps avec toi. Et comme les cours et nos sports respectifs nous prennent beaucoup de temps alors… Forcément on va se retrouver à faire tout ça ensemble.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, marmonné-je, comme un robot, les déjà programmés en moi.

Il sourit. Alors que je m'approche pour l'embrasser à nouveau (je vous l'ai dit, je suis obsédé et dépendant maintenant !), il glisse ses deux mains sur mes bras et me garde à distance, délicatement.

\- J'ai une idée pour un rendez-vous.

J'attends en silence. Voyant que je l'écoute, il continue :

\- Vendredi. La soirée organisée pour la Saint-Valentin…

\- Mais… Tu veux qu'on s'affiche ?

\- Non, dit-il aussitôt, mal à l'aise et je réalise que dans ma voix il y avait un peu d'espoir. Je me mords les lèvres et me rends compte que ses mains ont rejoint les miennes à nouveau.

Il inspire et expire lentement, comme si c'était quelque chose de difficile à me dire.

\- Sasuke, je ne crois pas être encore prêt pour ça. Mais on peut y aller… et montrer aux autres, au moins, que tu es mon ami.

\- OK, lâché-je. Ça me va. De toute façon, Kiba ne me fera pas chier. J'en suis convaincu.

Il rit.

\- Ça, j'en suis convaincu aussi.

\- On pourrait y aller avec Karin et Suigetsu et Juugo. Je crois qu'ils seront emballés de te rencontrer… Euh… officiellement, hein. Tu connais déjà Suigetsu, mais pas les deux autres.

\- Ce sont des meilleurs amis, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir de les rencontrer alors. Donc, pour vendredi, c'est réglé ?

\- Oui. Notre premier rendez-vous, dis-je en rougissant malgré moi.

\- Ouais, ajoute-t-il, dans le même état que moi et nous nous regardons longuement.

C'est un peu comme dans les livres stupides après tout. On se regarde, yeux dans les yeux, plus amoureux que jamais. Quelque part dans la soirée on finit par s'embrasser de nouveau. Je me retrouve allongé sur le canapé et je me sens naviguer au paradis. Mes mains traînent dans ses cheveux, mes coudes contre ses épaules et nous perdons ensembles la notion du temps. Quand la température monte trop vite et que l'un de nos deux estomacs nous rappelle à la réalité, on s'écarte et on se sourit, complices, avant de rigoler et de nous diriger à la cuisine.

Une ou deux heures. C'est le temps qui s'est écoulé quand, alors que l'on grignote une collation ensembles, mes parents rentrent. Mon cœur loupe un battement et j'espère que je ne rougis pas trop - j'ai l'impression soudaine que les murs ont filmé notre séance de baiser intense sur le sofa et qu'ils vont faire rejouer la scène sans arrêt pour que mes parents le voient. Je me sens à découvert alors que rien ne peut leur faire croire que Naruto est mon petit ami. Il n'y a qu'Itachi qui le sait. Et encore je ne l'ai pas confirmé.

Je lâche sa main - je n'avais pas remarqué que je la tenais encore - et cours à la porte d'entrée. Mon père entre des paquets et je l'aide à tout emmener à la cuisine. Naruto y est toujours installé et me lance un regard doux qui semble me dire « Si tu ne dis rien, je ne dirai rien ». Bizarrement, il me paraît calme et pas nerveux pour deux sous. Alors qu'il a peur de s'afficher, de dire aux gens qu'il est gay. Ce sont mes parents. Et moi-même je ne sais pas comment ils réagiront… Mais Naruto est calme et il est avec moi.

Ma mère arrive derrière mon père et ils sont tous les deux surpris de voir une tête qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Enfin, ils l'ont sûrement vu dans un de nos matchs mais de là à le reconnaître…

\- Bonsoir, fait mon père en retirant son manteau.

\- Salut, dit Naruto. Euh, je veux dire, bonsoir.

\- Tu es dans l'équipe de Sasuke, non ? demande ma mère en s'approchant.

\- Oui, répond Naruto poliment.

Je croise alors les yeux noirs de ma mère et je n'arrive pas à mettre mon masque d'impassibilité. Et comme c'est ma mère, eh bien… Elle sait, quoi. Elle me sourit malicieusement derrière mon père, me promettant silencieusement de garder sa langue, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie le courage de le dire à mon père.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, se présente Naruto alors que mon père s'avance pour lui serrer la main.

\- Eh bien Naruto Uzumaki, voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire ? Ça doit être sec ces biscuits là, dit ma mère en s'avançant vers l'armoire pour prendre un verre vide et je me demande pourquoi elle le propose à Naruto si elle va lui servir un verre peu importe sa réponse.

\- Oh, merci, c'est gentil.

Mon père pose son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise et reste là, alors que les sacs remplis de l'épicerie ne demandent qu'à être vidés et rangés. Aucun de mes deux parents ne s'activent. Ma mère complimente le blond et lui sert à boire tandis que mon père reste là… C'est comme s'ils attendaient tous deux ma déclaration. Il n'y a pas une heure, j'étais sur le canapé avec un autre garçon sur moi en train de m'embrasser. Je jette un coup d'œil vers ce même garçon et soudainement ses paroles me reviennent en mémoire.

« _Ton père ne fait qu'être ton père._ »

Puis…

« _J'aurais cru qu'avec tout ce qu'on te fait, toutes les moqueries… tu finirais par te briser, par être détruit, mais non. Tu es plus fort chaque jour. Je veux te protéger mais en même temps j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. _»

Peut-être qu'il a raison. Sur ces deux points. À propos de mon père et à propos de moi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire que mon père n'accepte pas mon petit ami ? C'est ma vie, pas la sienne. Je saurai m'en remettre, c'est lui que reviendra le regret ou le remord un jour. Mais d'un autre côté, Naruto a raison, mon père n'est pas si mal. Il veut sûrement juste mon bonheur et ma sécurité.

Alors, pris d'un courage soudain, j'avoue :

\- Papa, maman, en réalité… Naruto est mon petit ami.

Ma mère n'est pas très surprise. Mon père, par contre, agrandit les yeux un instant, mais pas plus. Il nous regarde, l'air impassible et sérieux. Il est comme moi, difficile de déceler ses sentiments, son opinion. Mais avant que la tempête n'éclate, je plante mon regard dans celui de ma mère. Elle sait déjà. Inutile de lui faire subir cette longue conversation que je sais que j'aurai avec mon père.

\- Maman, je voudrais parler avec papa… Peux-tu faire visiter la maison à Naruto pendant ce temps… ?

Elle s'apprête à dire oui, son visage s'illuminant d'un grand sourire, et Naruto se lève de sa place, prêt à obéir docilement. Mais mon père l'en empêche en levant une main en sa direction.

\- Non, dit-il. C'est à moi de te parler, Sasuke. Et ton… petit ami (je sens son hésitation à utiliser ce mot et c'est certain qu'il aura besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée que son fils cadet est gay) peut rester.

\- Oui, vous avez une grande discussion qui vous attend, fait ma mère.

Elle s'approche et embrasse la joue de papa. Puis elle nous sourit.

\- Je vais aller lire un peu, en attendant. Soyez sages et ne vous criez pas dessus. La communication dans le calme et le respect peut tout régler, ne vous en faites pas, et… Vous rangez l'épicerie, après, d'accord ?

Et elle disparaît à l'étage.

Je me sens nerveux tout d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que mon père va nous dire ? C'est déjà étrange qu'il ne m'ait pas crié dessus comme il l'a fait quand je lui ai dit mon intention de ne jamais abandonner le patin artistique. Et il veut que Naruto reste pour entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. Est-ce que ça doit m'inquiéter ou me rassurer ? Peut-être qu'il veut nous féliciter. Prévenir Naruto de ne pas me faire souffrir. Mais non, ça, c'est dans les livres. Et puis je ne suis pas une fille. Peut-être, alors, veut-il que Naruto reste parce qu'est à lui qu'il veut parler ? Parce que c'est lui qu'il veut renvoyer de chez moi à coups de pieds dans le derrière ?

Non, il ne ferait pas ça…

Naruto se lève quand même et vient me rejoindre. Contre toutes attentes et à ma plus grande surprise, il glisse sa main dans la mienne et enserre mes doigts. Le geste n'échappe pas à mon père qui baisse les yeux vers nos mains enlacées. Il ne laisse rien paraître et relève la tête après avoir lâché un petit soupir.

\- Écoute Sasuke, je dois te dire que j'ai été… indigne. Un père indigne, rectifie-t-il. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Tu as essayé de me parler, de me faire comprendre des choses que tu voulais que je sache, et que je sois fier de toi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi en te faisant jouer dans cette équipe depuis que tu es petit. Et ton aveu de l'autre soir… au sujet de ton… orientation.

Je me souviens de la façon avec laquelle je lui avais balancé ça, puis je suis sorti en claquant la porte. Je ferme les yeux en frissonnant et en essayant de chasser ces mauvais souvenirs. Je déteste m'engueuler avec une personne que j'aime…

\- Et désolé de m'être emporté contre toi, marmonné-je.

\- Je veux simplement que tu saches que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, Sasuke, dit-il ensuite. Je suis fier de toi-même si tu abandonnes l'équipe. Je suis fier si tu poursuis tes rêves.

\- Vraiment ? Donc… je peux patiner ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, confirme mon père en souriant.

Je souris largement à mon tour.

\- Merci ! m'écrié-je.

\- Quant à vous deux…

Je m'attends au pire, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Naruto est auprès de moi. Ça me rassure alors que j'attends la suite avec appréhension.

Mon père nous dévisage tous les deux, longuement, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. J'ai, plus que jamais, l'impression dérangeante que les murs sont en train de tout révéler à mon père et je me sens horriblement gêné.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, Sasuke. Avec la façon à laquelle j'ai réagi la dernière fois, tu as sûrement raison de penser ainsi. Mais détrompe-toi tout de suite. Je ne suis pas dégoûté ni énervé par… ça. Tu reste mon enfant et je suis heureux si tu l'es. Et Naruto, fait mon père en tournant la tête vers lui. J'espère avoir tout le temps de te connaître dans un avenir proche.

\- Euh, ouais, moi aussi, dit Naruto, aussi bouche-bée que je le suis.

\- Alors ça va ? demandé-je. On peut être ensembles ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais, écoute-moi jeune homme. Je ne veux pas que ça nuise à tes études. Tu peux évidemment sortir avec ton petit ami mais le couvre-feu tient toujours, tu devras donc être rentré à vingt-trois heures, comme d'habitude. Tes notes, je veux qu'elles soient irréprochables, tu m'as bien entendu ?

Eh voilà. Naruto avait raison. Voilà que mon père se met à être un père ! Et un père chiant. Je fais semblant de bien écouter alors que j'ai en tête qu'une seule chose : mes futurs rendez-vous avec Naruto. Qui seront totalement approuvés par mes parents. Je n'aurai à mentir à personne.

\- Oui, oui, dis-je. Je serai parfait.

\- Et une dernière chose. Bon, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de te faire… _cette_ leçon. Mais vous… Vous vous protégez, déclare-t-il enfin, fermement. Compris ?

Mon père est aussi embarrassé que moi après cette phrase. Même s'il se la joue cool et direct, je rougis brusquement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

\- Papa ! C'est bon ! O-On a des cours là-dessus au lycée, ça va ! Et puis je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Je sais. Je vais rejoindre ta mère. Ne traînez pas trop tard, il y a école demain matin. Oh et rangez-moi ça, d'accord ?

Je roule des yeux à entendre mon père se défiler de la tâche que ma mère lui avait elle-même refilée, mais avant qu'il ne se retourne pour monter rejoindre ma mère, je redeviens un petit garçon et me jette dans ses bras. Étant une copie conforme de mon père au sujet de sentiments, le connaissant parfaitement de ce côté-là, je me serais donc attendu à ce qu'il grogne ou soit hyper embarrassé par cette marque d'affection. Mais il enferme un bras autour de mes épaules et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

À nouveau, Naruto avait raison.

J'ai de la chance d'avoir encore mes parents avec moi.

* * *

Naruto passe me prendre vers 17 h 30. La soirée pour la Saint-Valentin commence vers 18 heures. J'ai passé les deux jours précédents à vivre un petit bonheur avec Naruto. J'ai repassé et repassé dans ma tête ma conversation avec mon père. Il nous accepte. Il ne m'a pas traité de tapette ou de quoique ce soit. Il ne m'a pas jeté dehors. Mon histoire commence peu à peu à prendre la forme d'un de ces livres stupides où tout est rose et beau et parfait. Tout est parfait dans ma vie en ce moment. Je n'ai pas peur de faire ce que j'aime et d'être avec la personne que j'aime. J'ai une famille qui me soutient et j'ai un coach et un jour je serai bel et bien debout sur un podium avec l'or autour du cou. Je le sens.

Le gymnase est décoré grossièrement avec des guirlandes de cœur et il y a du rose partout. C'est à en donner des haut-le-cœur. Naruto ne tient pas ma main parce qu'il n'est pas prêt à s'afficher, pas après les traumatismes qu'il a vécus auparavant et je le comprends. J'accepte ce fait. Et puis, à quoi sert de nous afficher ? Notre bonheur ne regarde personne, et j'aime l'avoir rien que pour moi. Mais ma main n'a pas besoin d'être dans la sienne 24 heures chrono. Naruto l'a dit lui-même, je me tiens très bien tout seul.

Karin est emballée par mon visage rayonnant. Naruto l'adore déjà. Nous nous installons à une table et nous empiffrons de chocolat. La musique n'est pas très entraînante pour le moment alors nous restons là à faire connaissance. Suigetsu connaissait déjà Naruto et si les deux n'ont jamais vraiment échangé auparavant, ils découvrent qu'ils s'entendent étonnamment bien. Juugo reste près de moi et communique avec le blond tout en restant méfiant, mais il finit par se détendre avec lui à force de rencontrer mon regard persistant.

Et il y a Kiba. Je suis installé avec mes amis et Naruto depuis au moins une demi-heure quand il apparaît, avec deux de ses amis. Le trio qui m'a, souvent dans le passé, fait la vie dure. Je les vois arriver et sens mon corps se tendre légèrement, par habitude. Mais en voyant le bleu énorme sur sa mâchoire et les traces de griffures sur ses paupières, je me détends et me force pour retenir le sourire en coin qui me démange. Il s'avance et me fait face.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, réponds-je.

Naruto est près de moi, il le regarde tout en restant méfiant. Mes amis sont également sur le qui-vive, tous les quatre prêts à me défendre et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi invincible. Personne ne peut me faire de mal. Parce que ces égratignures sur son visage sont de ma signature. Et même si c'est mal, je me sens un peu fier. Pour d'autres raisons que celles qui sont évidentes.

Kiba a l'air d'un chiot perdu qui cherche un endroit où se cacher des grands méchants loups. Il est habillé chic et s'est coiffé un peu. Il me regarde longuement avant de lâcher le morceau.

\- Je suis désolé pour toutes les fois où j'ai agi comme un…

\- Un imbécile ? Un gros crétin ? Une brute ? énumère Karin.

\- C'est bon, ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, grommelle Kiba.

Et il revient vers moi.

\- Désolé, Sas'ke. T'es un mec bien. Et t'es cool.

Je le regarde et lève un peu le menton face à sa déclaration. J'ai l'impression qu'il en manque encore un peu… Je souris quand il continue :

\- Sas'ke, je voudrais que tu m'apprennes tes techniques de patin et le secret de cette droite du tonnerre ! s'exclame-t-il enfin. J'en aurai bien besoin dans l'avenir quand je me battrai !

Mon sourire s'élargit si bien que l'on peut voir mes dents. Il sourit, toujours incertain, et je me lève.

\- OK.

\- Hm… Amis ? tente-t-il.

Il me présente sa main et je la regarde quelques instants. Je la prends.

\- Amis.

\- Est-ce que tu vas vraiment quitter l'équipe ?

\- L'an prochain, sans doute, dis-je.

\- Il faudrait nous montrer une chorégraphie, Uchiha. Un de ces jours. Un vrai numéro monté, avec musique et figures officielles et tout ça. Comme on en voit à la télé.

Je suis étonné de ses paroles. Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de rire de mon sport. Ballerine. Princesse des glaces. Casse-noisette. Et il se trouve qu'en réalité, il en regarde à la télé !

\- Ça ne sera pas un problème, dit Naruto. Il a un coach maintenant.

Kiba a l'air surpris en regardant Naruto. Je soupire et lui explique tout, à propos de Kakashi, qui s'est proposé pour me coacher personnellement. Kiba trouve ça « vraiment cool », dit-il, mais s'inquiète pour leur coach. Je le rassure en lui apprenant que Kakashi n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner ni l'équipe ni ma future carrière. Il saura très bien gérer les deux. Enfin, je l'espère…

La musique, qui était sur aléatoire depuis le début de la soirée, devient subitement meilleure quand le DJ arrive, celui-ci ayant été retardé dans la circulation. Karin sautille sur place, faisant balancer ses boucles d'oreilles, disant qu'elle adore cette chanson. Elle traîne de force Suigetsu vers la piste de danse - qui ne rechigne pas pour autant, depuis combien de temps, après tout, essaie-t-il de lui voler une danse ? Je les regarde partir en souriant. Juugo lance les paris à leur sujet. Kiba rit et Naruto me sourit - tendrement, pour que je sois le seul à le comprendre. On ne peut pas danser ici, mais il me promet un moment rien qu'à nous une fois que l'on sera seuls, dans ma chambre ou dans la sienne.

\- Ben alors, les gars ? On passe un bon moment ou pas ? s'écrie Kiba. Allez, allons danser !

Et puis, au diable les « on ne peut pas ». J'attrape la main de Naruto et entraîne de l'autre Juugo. Kiba nous suit avec les deux autres garçons - et leurs prénoms me viennent éventuellement aux oreilles, Shikamaru et Gaara. La musique n'a rien d'un slow où les couples seulement on le droit de s'amuser. Nous lâchons notre fou, question de faire descendre le stress des examens, des matchs, le stress de tout. Naruto. Mon amour pour lui qui est arrivé de nulle part. Ma peur de l'avouer à mes parents. Mon rêve, qui par moments me semble inaccessible et impossible à réaliser. Ma dispute avec mon père qui finalement est plus que réglée. Ma relation extrêmement tendue avec Kiba qui, au final, n'est pas si mal (Naruto, une fois de plus, avait raison). La musique est comme un vent frais et ça me fait du bien de sauter et me lancer dans tous les sens.

Il est loin d'être vingt-trois heures quand Naruto et moi nous parvenons à nous échapper. Nous nous échouons dans sa chambre. Sa tutrice est on ne sait où et on s'en fiche. Naruto, entre quelques fous rires, me propose un verre d'alcool et c'est si idiot, si stupide, si irréfléchi et immature que j'accepte.

Mais on ne saoule pas. On ne prend qu'un verre, et le liquide brûlant nous rend juste un peu plus détendu et plus heureux. On danse dans son salon et on joue à des jeux vidéos. On fait semblant de patiner sur la table basse installée près du sofa. Naruto, à un moment, m'attrape par la taille et me chatouille. On se bataille avec des oreillers et on continue à être de beaux idiots pendant plus de deux heures avant qu'il ne me rappelle l'heure et mon couvre-feu.

Nous sommes dans son lit. On s'est embrassés comme des possédés pendant… je ne sais plus combien de temps. Je regarde mon portable et balance ma tête vers l'arrière, jurant contre ce foutu couvre-feu.

\- Demain c'est samedi, qu'est-ce que ça fait… grommelé-je.

\- Je te raccompagne ? propose-t-il.

\- Non, inutile, dis-je. Tu as bu deux verres toi, tu marches drôlement. Je ne veux pas que tu t'écroules en revenant.

Et je ris devant sa tête.

Je l'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres et prends mon manteau, m'extirpant de ses bras et de sa chaleur bien malgré moi.

Quand je rentre chez moi, ce soir-là, étrangement, je repense à notre séance de baiser intensif sur son lit. Ses mains baladeuses. Les miennes qui l'étaient tout autant. Nos lèvres qui en cherchaient un peu plus, à chaque contact chaud. Comme la première fois, quelque chose nous a fait arrêter. Mais aujourd'hui, la réponse me vient d'elle-même. Je sais exactement jusqu'où nous aurions été si rien ne nous avait stoppé.

Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres et je rêve d'une patinoire. Je patine avec joie, le cœur léger. J'ai une écharpe autour du cou. Je n'ai pas de couvre-feu. Le ciel peut être bleu pâle, ou bleu foncé, avec des étoiles ou un soleil. J'y passerai ma vie. Quand je me penche, je vois mon reflet dans la surface de porcelaine. Je me vois, grand et fier. Un ruban m'entoure la nuque et un grand médaillon en or brille contre mon torse. Je salue la foule. Non, Naruto n'est pas à mes côtés. Il est peut-être à l'autre bout du monde, dans la ville où il joue. Il est dans la grosse ligue de professionnels. Il est l'un des meilleurs de sa génération.

Non, ce n'est pas là que mon histoire se termine.

C'est à peine le début.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
